


Håper du har plass

by Amfelia



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Plutselig hjemløs, Sengedeling, tropefest
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amfelia/pseuds/Amfelia
Summary: Av og til blir veien til mens man går, og det som kan se ut som en tragedie en dag kan vise seg å være en gylden mulighet den neste.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Denne historien ble påbegynt i høstferien i fjor, planen var å skrive en søt liten oneshot, men det hele strandet da jeg hadde passert altfor mange ord for en oneshot og fortsatt ikke nærmet meg slutten. Så da ble den liggende i en folder mens jeg skrev ferdig “Ikkje sei det her er alt” og har blitt liggende der helt til jeg sendte hele greia, uredigert, til noen fine folk for å høre om dette var noe jeg burde gjøre noe med.
> 
> De var helt tydelige i sin tilbakemelding, som var 1) dette er ingen oneshot, dette bør deles opp og gjøres til en kapittelfic og 2) hvis ikke du skriver den ferdig så gjør vi det for denne historien er for god til å ikke skrives ferdig.
> 
> Så nå har jeg brukt litt av høstferien i år på å skrive om, dele opp i kapitler, redigere masse, bytte POV, slenge inn litt dialog her og der og rette opp i en haug med feil. Historien er langt fra ferdig og for å være ærlig har jeg ikke helt kontroll på hvordan jeg nøyaktig skal dra den i land, men der har jeg god brainstorminghjelp om det skulle røyne på. Jeg vet heller ikke hvor kjapt jeg vil klare å få ferdig redigert kapitlene utover det ene jeg publiserer nå, så forvent sporadiske oppdateringer. 
> 
> Artemis har vært beta på dette kapittelet og har også vært heiagjeng sammen med Allieverwas og Bewa. Tusen takk til alle tre!

“Faen Eskild. Hvorfor? Hvordan? Har de lov?” Sinnet bobler overalt i kroppen min, ligger der og syder under overflaten mens jeg traver rundt på gulvet i sirkler. Den ene hånden min har tatt et godt tak rundt krøllene og den andre veiver jeg i luften, hytter den mot Eskild før den joiner den den andre i kråkereiret på toppen. Håret står til alle kanter, matcher resten av meg. Innimellom gjør jeg noen patetiske forsøk på å temme krøllene med hånda, men det gjør nok bare vondt verre. 

“Fuck. Pokker. Hva faen skal jeg gjøre nå?” Jeg ser bort på Eskild, som sitter helt stum i sofaen, og ser ut som noen akkurat har fortalt ham at katta har blitt påkjørt. Eskild har ikke katt. 

Raseriet mitt, det farer omkring som ville hester på prærien, og det med god grunn. Dette er helt og holdent Eskild sin feil. 

Etter minst et dusin runder rundt på gulvet synker jeg ned i sofaen ved siden av Eskild. All sinnaluften hvisler ut når jeg ser at han kjemper med tårene. Vi er to litt fortapte sjeler i en sofa som burde vært byttet ut for et par år siden. Mer patetisk går det strengt tatt ikke an å bli. 

Jeg tar tak i brevet som Eskild tviholder mellom hendene, lar det falle slapt ned på fanget og ligge der som en trojaner. 

"Hva skal vi gjøre nå?" Jeg ser tomt ut i luften, vet at om jeg ser på Eskild nå vil begge begynne å grine. Eller kanskje det bare er meg. Samma det, veggen er fin å stirre på den. 

Brevet har i løpet av få minutter spent ben for alle planene jeg hadde for høsten.

“Hadde jeg visst at dette skulle komme hadde jeg aldri latt Posten passe på posten mens jeg var borte, men jeg tenkte jeg skulle spare dere for jobben.” Stemmen til Eskild skjelver og hadde det ikke vært for en nesten umerkelig flekk på veggen jeg kan konsentrere seg om, ville det være nok til å få meg også til å gråte. Tårene er sånn cirka tre millimeter unna. 

Eskild kom hjem i går etter å ha vært på interrail rundt om i hele Europa de siste to månedene. Hele våren levde han på nudler og first price for å spare opp nok penger og jeg unner han den turen. Virkelig. Det var Eskild sin presang til seg selv for å feire at han endelig var ferdig med å studere, Masteroppgaven ble levert to dager før han dro og vi feiret med øl og champagne før vi stakk ut på byen. Reisen var ment å være Eskilds siste heisatur før alvoret setter inn med ny jobb og masse ansvar i september. 

Jeg har egentlig ikke lyst til å innrømme det, men det var deilig å få Eskild hjem igjen, til tross for at det var utrolig digg å ha leiligheten så godt som for meg selv hele sommeren. Linn var jo der, men hun setter ikke like dype spor som det Eskild gjør. 

Men der i går var fest og moro, er i dag blåmandag på sitt verste. Bomben ramlet ned i hodene våre for litt siden. Eskild var i stua da jeg kom hjem fra Blindern. Jeg tror ikke jeg har sett han sånn før. Sommerens brunfarge helt borte og mellom skjelvende hender holdt han opp et helt vanlig A4-ark, med et merke etter å ha vært brettet i to på midten. 

“Les det igjen.” Jeg må høre det en gang til for å tro på det, akkurat nå er det som om jeg er midt i en vond drøm som det bare er snakk om tid før jeg våkner fra. 

Eskild plukker opp arket igjen. “Vi beklager å måtte informere dere om at leieforholdet deres blir sagt opp, i henhold til kontrakt med tre måneders varsel. Dette begrunnes med at eier selv skal disponere leiligheten fra 15. september.” Det blir lest med den mest monotone stemmen jeg har hørt fra Eskild.

Det er ikke kødd. Det er 15. august nå. En måned igjen. 

“Men hva faen, Eskild. Når kom dette?”

Eskild peker på datoen på brevet, datert 13. juni. “Det er sendt rett før jeg reiste.” 

“Har de lov til dette?” De kan da umulig ha lov til dette, er det ikke en lov hvordan slike brev skal sendes? 

“Ja, vi har tre måneders oppsigelsestid i kontrakten, og når de skal bruke leiligheten selv så har vi ikke så mye vi skulle sagt. Vi må ut om en måned.”

“Men det er august! Det vil være nesten umulig å finne et sted å bo nå, alle de nye studentene har allerede tatt det som er av ledige leiligheter, kollektiv og hybler.” Stemmen brister mot slutten, bare tanken på å måtte ut på boligmarkedet nå er nok til å gi meg et middels stort panikkanfall. Pusten min går litt for fort, litt for hakkete.

Blodet forsvinner fra hodet, jeg blir svimmel og må bøye meg ned og få hodet mellom beina for å ikke svime helt av. 

Så her er vi nå. Jeg må bare samle tankene, tenke litt konstruktivt. _Livet er ikke hvordan du har det, men hvordan det tar det._ Av en eller annen grunn faller ordtaket som mamma hadde på veggen på kjøkkenet ned i hodet mitt nå. Jeg bestemmer meg for å se positivt på det, late som om det ikke er så katastrofalt som det føles akkurat nå. 

Jeg stryker hånden min litt hjelpeløst over Eskilds. “Det er ikke din feil. Du kunne jo ikke vite at brevet skulle komme akkurat mens du var borte.” 

Det er jo sant. Det er ikke Eskild sin feil, det er jo bare ekstremt dårlig timing. Og dersom Eskild ikke hadde bestilt oppbevaring av posten så er det langt fra garantert at jeg hadde visst at akkurat dette brevet burde åpnes, jeg har sett konvolutten, helt vanlig hvit vinduskonvolutt uten avsender. Det kan jo tenkes at jeg hadde sendt Eskild en melding og spurt om jeg skulle åpne. Men jeg kjenner meg selv godt nok til å vite at det er minst like sannsynlig, om ikke mer, at jeg bare hadde latt det ligge. En tikkende bombe, bare ventende på å blåse hele huset i luften.

“Takk.” 

Det er jo tross alt en hel måned til vi må ut, en måned må da være nok til å finne en løsning? Med litt innsats og litt flaks så kan det vel fikses? Jeg klarer nesten å overbevise meg selv om det, har massiv trening i å lure meg selv til å tro både det ene og det andre. Selvbedragsmasteren, rett og slett. 

“Det ordner seg, Eskild. Det kommer til å ordne seg.” Hvem lurer jeg? Selv jeg hører at det sies mer som et spørsmål enn en konstatering. 

Eskild nikker. “Det ordner seg. Vi vil finne en plass å bo, selv om vi ikke finner noe sammen.”

Faen, det hadde jeg ikke tenkt på engang, i mitt hode hadde jeg sett for meg at vi skulle fortsette å bo sammen. Eskild har jo rett, det er sikkert lettere å finne rom hver for oss enn noe vi kan dele på. 

Jeg slipper ut et sukk og synker enda dypere i sofaen. “I det minste slipper vi å mase på utleier om å få ny sofa, da.”

Når jeg kommer inn på rommet mitt begynner jeg å lage meg en to do-liste over ting jeg kan prøve i jakten på ny plass å bo. Jonas sier alltid at alt ordner seg for snille barn, og jeg er jo et sånt snilt barn? Dette vil ordne seg, jeg er sikker på det. 

Øverst på listen står å ringe studentsamskipnaden i Oslo, selv om jeg vet at det er en long shot. Jeg er heldig og står ikke i telefonkø mer enn ti minutter, noe som får meg til å tro at det kanskje er en mulighet likevel. Håpet blir knust på kortere tid enn det tok å stå i kø. 

Fyren i andre enden kan ikke gjøre annet enn å tilby seg å sette meg på venteliste sammen med en million andre studenter i Oslo. Jaja, jeg har i det minste prøvd, det er bedre enn å ikke gjøre noen ting. 

Før jeg legger på får jeg en formaning om at neste gang må jeg være tidligere ute, august er altfor sent å finne seg et sted å bo. Som om jeg ikke visste det. Takk skal du faen meg ha, liksom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for super respons på første kapittel, håper neste også faller i smak.
> 
> Artemis har vært så snill å være beta på dette kapittelet, noe som innebar en hel haug med innspill på tekst og ikke minst uvurderlig hjelp for å finne Isak sin indre stemme. ❤️
> 
> Bewa og Allieverwas har vært entusiastisk heiagjeng og sistnevnte har også foreslått at dette kapittelet burde slutte akkurat der det gjør. ❤️

Det tar en drøy uke før den nøye konstruerte optimismen min er knust til pinneved. Etter at jeg kom meg over avslaget fra SiO, trålet jeg finn.no. Uten hell. Jeg har vært på over 20 visninger, sendt melding til sikkert mer enn femti annonser, økt budsjettet med 2000 kroner og revurdert avstanden til offentlig transport. Fortsatt ingenting, og det er faretruende nær september. 

Alle forsøk på å overbevise meg selv om at jeg ikke kommer til å bli hjemløs, strander fortere enn jeg rekker å si pokker. 

Back-up-løsningen er klar, men ikke faen om jeg har lyst. Gjesterommet til pappa er det siste halmstrået, og det er omtrent to kvadratmillimeter stort. Jeg vil strengt tatt heller bodd i kjellerboden til Jonas. Ikke at det er noe galt med pappa, men når jeg har bodd for meg selv i fire år, er det ikke innmari fristende å flytte hjem igjen. 

Og hjem og hjem, fru Blom, rekkehuset pappa bor i har aldri vært mitt hjem. Pappa flyttet dit da han dro fra mamma og meg, og bare et par måneder etter det igjen, flyttet det ny dame inn. En dame som sikkert kan være hyggelig når hun må, men viser med hele seg at hun ikke liker akkurat meg. Om det er fordi jeg er gay, vet jeg ikke, men forholdet mellom meg og pappa har i alle fall blitt enda mer anstrengt enn det allerede var på grunn av henne. Og det frister virkelig ikke å bo med henne. 

For å toppe skiten er studiene i gang og tar av verdifull tid til boligjakt, og omvendt. Som alltid når livet går til hundene, går søvnen samme vei. Dette begynner å nærme seg sånn det føltes da jeg og gutta bestemte oss for å døgne tre dager på rad i russetiden. Jeg er rimelig sikker på at jeg ser omtrent sånn ut også. Jeg sovnet på banen på vei til skolen og satt på tre stopp for langt i dag. Rakk første forelesning med et nødskrik. Holdt meg våken med et nødskrik.

Jeg benytter tiden før neste forelesning til å begrave hodet i armene. Har et lønnlig håp om å få minst fem minutters søvn. Stolen min rykker til når noen setter seg ved siden av meg. Det er ikke nødvendig å åpne øynene for å vite at det er Sana, så jeg gjør det ikke. Jeg er dritgod på å ignorere henne, men burde visst at hun holder ut. Vi har kjent hverandre litt for lenge til å ikke pushe når vi vet vi bør, og jeg antar at dette er et av de tilfellene.

Kunne hun ikke bare latt meg sove? Er fem minutter for mye å be om? 

Hun legger hånden sin forsiktig på overarmen min. “Hva skjer med deg, a’?” 

Hadde dette vært for et par år siden, ville hun vært troende til å bruke pekefingeren i siden på meg i stedet. Hun har myknet med årene, men ikke nok. “Det er for tidlig i semesteret til at du skal stresse så innmari, du ser jo ut som om du ikke har sovet på flere døgn.” 

Jeg sier ikke noe, men snur hodet så jeg ser direkte på henne. Blikket jeg sender er nøye innøvd og ment å ta livet av en middels stor elefant. Det har selvfølgelig ingen effekt. Hun er immun mot de berømte Valtersen-blikkene og for dum til å skjønne når hun skal la meg være i fred. 

“Du seriøst, Isak, hva er greia? Greit at du kan være litt muggen, men dette tar kaka. Jeg spurte jo bare hva som skjer!” Stemmen er skarpere enn i sted.

Fint. Nå har jeg klart å gjøre Sana sur også. Æsj. Den dårlige samvittigheten biter seg fast. Jeg må prøve å gjøre det godt igjen, dempe sinnarynken - den er ikke særlig pen. Får bare si det som det er. 

“Eskild har driti seg ut, så jeg har mindre enn tre uker på å finne ny kåk.” 

“Okei?” Hun drar på både o-en og k-en i ordet, så det høres mere ut som oooookeeeeey. Hun er flink til å si mye på omtrent ingen ord og ett blikk. 

“Er du klar over du hvor vanskelig det er? Semesteret har begynt og folk har kapret alt som er av billige og dyre studentleiligheter og kollektiver? Jeg har prøvd i over en uke nå. Det er helt umulig. Eneste valget jeg har igjen snart er å flytte inn til pappa.” 

I det Sana skal til å svare, kommer foreleseren inn og setter en effektiv stopper for videre prat. Jeg gjør mitt beste for å følge med, uansett hvor kaotisk bosituasjonen min er, kan jeg ikke la det gå ut over studiene. 

Etter to timer med patologi er jeg klar for å skippe lesesalen og komme meg hjem til kollektivet igjen. Jeg trenger å starte dagens økt med ørkesløs leilighetsjakt. Men det kan jeg ikke, kollokviegruppen er obligatorisk. 

“Vet du,” sier Sana i det hun smeller sammen lokket på PC-en sin. “Jeg tror kanskje jeg har en løsning.”

Hodet mitt er godt gjemt under pulten. Hun prater mens jeg stapper ting i sekken. Jeg reiser meg og ser forundret på henne, må bli sikker på at jeg hørte rett. 

“Sa du nettopp at du tror du kan hjelpe meg?”

Sana nikker. “Jeg skal sjekke litt. Tekster deg når jeg vet mer.”

Før jeg rekker å takke eller svare eller spørre om noe som helst, er hun ute av døren. Og innen jeg klarer å riste av meg sjokket og følge etter, er neste pulje allerede på vei inn i auditoriet. Jeg rekker ikke ta henne igjen og spørre hva hun mente med det. 

Dagen går sakte. Jeg sleper meg fra forelesning til kollokviegruppe, men etter det gir jeg opp å prøve å være produktiv og drar hjem til kollektivet, det er enda mye igjen av semesteret. Det er ikke krise om jeg har en dårlig dag eller to. Eller tre.

Eskild har lokket med felles middag, som vil si at han lager mat mens jeg halvsover over kjøkkenbordet. Vi har etter fire år i samme leilighet utviklet et litt sært vennskap. Vi har ikke mye til felles, men har jo delt mer enn de gangene jeg har overrasket Eskild in action, eller at Eskild stort sett braser inn på rommet mitt uten å banke på. 

Eskild var der for meg da jeg flyttet hjemmefra. Han var den første jeg kom ut til. Da ting med gutta eksploderte andre året på videregående, var det han jeg snakket med og som passet på at jeg sakte, men sikkert lappet ting sammen, kom ut av skapet en kompis av gangen.

“Dekker du på?” Eskild drar meg ut av tåka. Jeg reiser meg og gjør som han sier mens han heller ut pastavannet, mitt lille bidrag. 

Jeg er trøtt og orker ikke si så mye når vi spiser, men det gjør ingenting, for Eskild prater nok for oss begge. Når tallerkenen min er nesten tom, er jeg oppdatert på alt som har skjedd den første uken i ny jobb. At Hanne synes homofile er lættis og Knut har med chihuahuaen sin på jobb hver dag. 

“Så,” sier Eskild, mens han snurrer og snurrer siste rest av spagetti på gaffelen, og jeg lurer på om han har planer om å spise den eller bare leker. “Har du funnet noe sted å bo?”

“Nei, ikke enda.” Jeg slipper ut et ufrivillig sukk. “Hva med deg? Og Linn?”

“Linn skal flytte sammen med kjæresten.” 

“Hva? Hæh?” Det er rett før jeg setter vannet i halsen.

“Jeg vet, jeg var like overrasket som deg.” Eskild har gitt opp å snurre pasta og sitter og vifter med gaffelen som om den var en dirigentstav. “Jeg visste hun hadde noe på gang med en fyr i vinter, men jeg visste ikke at det var så alvorlig.”

Jeg får en flau følelse i kroppen, har dårlig samvittighet for at jeg ikke har fulgt bedre med. Linn er stille, men jeg kunne sikkert ha gjort en innsats for å finne ut mer selv. I stedet nøt jeg stillheten i leiligheten hele sommeren. “Jeg visste ikke at hun hadde kjæreste en gang. Og nå skal de flytte sammen?” 

“De har snakket om det en stund, og fant ut at de like godt kunne gjøre det nå når hun likevel må flytte ut. Hun flytter til helgen allerede.”

Jeg reiser meg og begynner å ta av bordet for å unngå at Eskild søler pastasaus over resten av kjøkkenet. “Og du, da?” spør jeg mens jeg skyller av tallerkener og gjør klart til å ta oppvasken. "Har du funnet noe interessant?"

“Jeg skal se på et par i morgen, faktisk. Spurte på face om noen visste om noe ledig, og noen kompiser av noen kompiser kom med et par tips. Den ene ser lovende ut, passe stor og ikke så langt herfra. Litt dyrere, men jeg har jo begynt å jobbe, så det bør gå.”

Hodet smeller inn i kjøkkenskapet i frustrasjon, og jeg har et overveldende behov for å sparke meg selv bak. Facebook, selvsagt. Hvorfor har ikke jeg tenkt på det? Jeg har vært så opptatt med å følge listen jeg laget meg at jeg har helt glemt at det går an å spørre om hjelp der. 

“Så da er jeg den eneste som ikke vet hvor jeg skal bo om noen uker?”

Eskild ser på meg med det blikket som sier unnskyld og stakkars deg på en gang. “Ser sånn ut. Du har enda ikke funnet noe?” 

“Nei, har prøvd alt på Finn, men ting blir leid ut før jeg rekker å sende melding. Får legge ut på face jeg også. Eller, forresten, Sana sa i dag at hun kanskje hadde en løsning, men hun stakk av før jeg fikk vite noe mer.”

“Har du hørt noe mer fra henne etterpå?”

Faen, telefonen min. Den satt jeg på stille da vi var i kollokviegruppa og jeg har helt glemt å skru på lyden igjen. Skikkelig smart, tenk om noen har ringt om plass å bo? Er det ikke murphys lov det heter? Alt som kan gå galt, vil gå galt? 

Jeg tørker av meg på hendene og drar telefonen opp av baklomma. Blar meg nedover notifikasjonene på telefonen, overser snap og messenger, alt som ikke har med leilighetsjakt å gjøre. Midt i der er en melding fra Sana, kort og konsis som alltid. 

“Even, kompis av Elias, vurderer å leie ut rom i leiligheten sin, han venter på telefon fra deg.” Hun har sendt et kontaktkort med telefonnummer og adresse også. For over en time siden. 

Jeg sjekker google maps. Stedet er ikke like sentralt som her, men det er nære t-banen på Tøyen. Og det trenger ikke å være den avgjørende detaljen, ikke når jeg har vurdert alt fra Røa til Manglerud

“Var det noe?” Eskild kikker over skulderen min og ned på skjermen. 

“Ja, faktisk. Jeg har fått navn og nummer til en kompis av Elias, broren hennes.”

“Kom igjen, ring nå, før han rekker å leie ut til noen andre. Jeg fikser resten her.” 

Eskild nærmest jager meg ut av kjøkkenet. 

Jeg gjør som han sier, går mot rommet mitt med nesa dypt nedi telefonen, prøver å søke opp hvem denne Even er, men jeg finner null spor av han på face eller insta. Litt merkelig. 

Men Sana har ikke sviktet før. Hun er den i gjengen som jeg stoler aller mest på. Om jeg ikke kan stole på henne, kan jeg ikke stole på noen. 

Hjertet slår altfor fort, og jeg trekker pusten dypt noen ganger før jeg tør å trykke på ringeknappen på telefonen. Pulsen stiger igjen for hver ringelyd, Det ringer og ringer og jeg venter tålmodig, men telefonen går verken til svarer eller blir svart. Så mye stress for ingenting.

For å sikre meg mot Sanas vrede sender jeg en melding, forklarer hvem jeg er og hvorfor jeg tar kontakt. Mer får jeg ikke gjort i kveld. Nå er det opp til denne Even og hva han vil. 

I desperasjon kopierer jeg Eskilds FB-post. Jeg gjør noen små endringer, men offentliggjør at jeg dessverre er på desperat leilighetsjakt. Mindre enn tre uker igjen og jeg kjenner pusten av hjemløshet i nakken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommer Even ringe tilbake? Har han virkelig rom til Isak? Vil i så fall Isak bo med Even? Spekulasjoner tas i mot med takk!


	3. Chapter 3

Akkurat idet jeg skal til å drepe dem fordømte alarmen på telefonen, blir jeg blendet. Det ligger en melding fra Even og venter på meg, og den lyser opp hele rommet. Jeg stirrer og prøver å tvinge pupillene til å våkne litt fortere, men det funker ikke sånn veldig bra.

Selvfølgelig burde jeg holdt meg våken litt lengre i går kveld, må ha sovna fra hele dritten med klærne på. Sekundene går og jeg rekker å tenke opp nok skrekkscenarier til at jeg er sikker på at det blir nok et avslag før øynene har vennet seg til lyset.

“Hei, Det stemmer at jeg vurderer å leie ut et rom, kommer an på om jeg finner riktig person å leie ut til. Møtes i dag eller i morgen?”

Dette må være mer effektivt enn en dobbel espresso. Jeg går fra morgengretten til lys våken på omtrent fire sekunder, ny rekord. Ikke at jeg tør å svare før jeg har fått ordentlig kaffe og mat i kroppen, altså. Vil tross alt være trygg på at jeg ikke skriver noe dumt som ødelegger før jeg i det hele tatt har hatt en sjanse. 

“Har du hørt noe fra han der Even, eller?” Eskild rekker meg kaffekoppen i det samme jeg kommer inn på kjøkkenet. Jeg vurderer et øyeblikk å kysse han. 

“Ja. Han vil møtes”

Eskild ser ut som om han har vunnet i lotto. “Kult. Når da?”

Jeg trekker på skuldrene. “Har ikke svart han enda.” 

Eskild sperrer opp øya. “Du må jo svare!”

“Jeg skal jo det, så snart jeg har fått drukket denne.” Jeg tar en stor slurk av kaffen, brenner meg på tunga. “Takk, forresten.”

“Har du bilde, eller?”

“Av Even?”

Øynene til Eskild når et nytt nivå av himling. “Nei, av månen. Selvsagt av Even. Jeg må jo få vite hvordan han ser ut.”

“Finner ikke noe bilde. Ikke på Face eller Insta, og det er en million Evener i Oslo.”

Eskild drar opp telefonen sin fra baklomma. “Hva heter han mer enn Even?”

“Bech Næsheim,” svarer jeg uten å tenke meg om. “Du trenger ikke prøve, jeg har lett over hele internettet.”

“Mhm,” mumler Eskild ned i telefonen. Jeg vet det er en tapt sak å prøve å få han bort fra forsøket. Hvis han vil bruke opp formiddagen på å lete så får han bare gjøre det. 

Timeplanen min er full av forelesninger, kollokviegrupper og en treningsavtale med Jonas. Men jeg er hele tiden dritstressa for at noen skal stikke av med rommet. Når Even foreslår at jeg kommer i femtiden sier jeg ja på tre sekunder. Jeg har ikke råd til å misse dette. Sana vil drepe meg om jeg føkker dette til. Bedre for Jonas å trene alene i dag enn resten av livet. 

Tiden beveger seg i takt med sirupen noen har helt over hele dagen. Konsentrasjonen min er dekket av et solid lag tåke. Klokka tre gir jeg opp. Da har hjernen allerede takket nei til mer kunnskap i timesvis. Heldigvis er ikke Eskild hjemme, og jeg får dusjet og skiftet uten innblanding eller kreative forslag til antrekk. 

Nervøsiteten treffer i det samme jeg står utenfor døren til Even og venter. Jeg klarer ikke bestemme meg for hvilken fot jeg skal stå på, og nøklene rister i hånda mi. Alt står og faller på det her ene møtet, selv om jeg prøver å overtale meg selv om at det ikke er noen big deal. Verste som kan skje er at Even ikke liker meg, og jeg er tilbake til der jeg var i går, liksom. 

Døren nede åpnes umiddelbart etter at jeg trykker på ringeklokken, og en metallisk stemme forteller meg at det er i tredje etasje. 32 trappetrinn senere står jeg foran en brun dør. En helt standard dør som ser ut til å være fra før krigen. På døren står det Even med trykkbokstaver på en hvit tapebit. Ikke at jeg har forventet et sirlig dørskilt eller noe, men det her gir ikke verdens beste inntrykk, akkurat. Litt som om det er en som ikke bryr seg. En latsabb, liksom.

Pusten stopper opp i noen sekunder etter at døren er åpnet. For foran meg står det en som ser ut som alt annet enn en som ikke bryr seg. Håret er velstelt, ikke for langt, men ikke for kort heller. Mørke jeans som avslører superlange bein. For Even er høy. Veldig høy. Jeg elsker høye menn. Føkk. 

Dette kan bli et problem, som i et megasvært digert problem. Jeg prøver å riste det av meg, konsentrere meg om å gjøre førsteinntrykket så bra som mulig, og jeg tror jeg lykkes sånn halvveis. Kanskje. 

Det første som slår meg når vi kommer inn i leiligheten er at den er stor. Mye større enn jeg hadde sett for meg. Diger stue og nesten helt bare, lyse vegger. I ene hjørnet står en stor sofa, mye finere enn den vi har i kollektivet. Jeg får umiddelbart opp bilder i hodet mitt av meg liggende og sløve på den sofaen. Men de må bort. Umiddelbart. Kan ikke gå der nå. 

“Har du lyst på litt kaffe, kanskje?” Even snur seg mot meg på vei inn på kjøkkenet. Det er kun skilt fra stua av en kjøkkenbenk med barstoler langs den ene siden.

Det ligner ikke noe på kjøkkenet vårt i kollektivet. For det første så ser det her helt nytt ut. Og så er det ryddig. Veldig ryddig. Så ryddig at jeg nesten får prestasjonsangst av å se på det. 

“Ja, takk”, klarer jeg å hoste frem. Jeg vet ikke helt hvor jeg skal gjøre av meg, og ender til slutt opp med å sette meg ned på ene barkrakken. Ser på ryggen til Even når han romsterer etter noe i kjøleskapet, mens han mumler noe for seg selv så lavt at jeg ikke klarer å høre det. 

Jeg begynner å lure på om Even kommer fra en steinrik familie når han har råd til å bo sånn som det her. Alene. Jeg minner meg selv om at det er ikke noe jeg skal spørre om. 

“Ahhh, fant det endelig”, kommer det fra langt inne i skapet. Tankene mine dras fra rike foreldre og mot Even som står med en pose med noe som ser ut som skillingsboller i hånda. 

“Lyst på?” 

Om jeg har lyst på skillingsboller? Jeg får et akutt behov for å le høyt. Hvilket idiotisk spørsmål er ikke det? “Hvem sier vel nei til skillingsboller?” 

“Jeg vet ikke? Ingen?” Even snur seg og legger bollene inn i stekeovnen og setter den på. “Det tar litt lengre tid enn å tine i mikro, men jeg synes de blir bedre.”

Som om jeg det, jeg har ikke akkurat for vane å ha boller i fryseren så jeg har ingen aning om hva som er best av ovn eller mikro. Bare det at skillingsboller er noe av det beste jeg vet. Mamma pleide å bake det da jeg var liten og jeg kan nesten kjenne smaken av sukker, smør og kanel smelte på tunga allerede. 

Kaffemaskinen durer frem to kopper kaffe som vi tar med oss bort i sofaen. Jeg kjenner med en gang jeg setter med ned at den er akkurat så digg å sitte i som jeg trodde. Jeg tør ikke spørre om han har melk og sukker til kaffen, får tåle å drikke den som den er. Selv om svart kaffe er for voksne. 

Så langt er dette ikke sånn jeg hadde sett for meg at det skulle gå. De få gangene jeg har kommet så langt at jeg har fått hilse på en utleier, har møtet vært kort og effektiv. Kaffe og duften av kanelboller, Even som sitter avslappet i andre enden av sofaen er stikk motsatt av hvordan jeg trodde det skulle bli. Jeg er stressa, sitter rett opp og ned og klarer ikke slappe av. Konsentrerer meg om kaffekoppen, venter på at Even skal si noe. 

“Det som er viktig for meg når jeg skal leie ut er at jeg trives med den jeg skal bo med. Så... “ sier han og ser på meg, hever øyenbryna. “Hvem er du? Hvem er Isak Valtersen?”

Jeg gjør meg klar. Har vært igjennom denne mølla et par ganger nå, og jeg vet hva det går i. Den nå godt innøvde presentasjonen av meg selv begynner å kjennes som et sikkert kort. 

“Jeg er 21 år, går tredje året på medisin på Blindern, kommer fra Oslo...”

Lenger kommer jeg ikke før jeg blir avbrutt. 

“Alt det der vet jeg allerede, Sana gav meg en solid salgpitch.”

Vent litt, har Sana solgt meg? Jeg prøver å skjule at jeg blir satt ut, Sana kunne godt nevnt for meg hva hun har sagt. Nå vet jeg ikke hva jeg skal si. Og jeg som hadde hele pitchen planlagt. 

“Ok,” slipper det ut av meg. “Hva vil du vite da?”

“Nei, jeg vet ikke? Kanskje du kan begynne å fortelle hvordan du kjenner Sana? Og hvorfor hun hjelper deg med å finne en plass å bo. Får meg ikke til å tro at hun gjør det for hvem som helst?”

Okei, Even kjenner Sana _så_ godt. 

“Kortversjonen er at vi studerer sammen, medisin,” prøver jeg meg på. “Og før det gikk vi på Nissen sammen, var faste biologipartnere de to siste årene.” 

Even ser på meg, utfordrer meg med blikket. “Og den lange versjonen?”

Det vil du ikke vite, tenker jeg inni meg. “Ehhhh, det får være en historie til en annen gang, tror jeg. Helst etter at du har bestemt deg for om jeg kan bo her eller ikke.” 

“Hva om jeg sier at du har større sjanse for å få bo her om du forteller den lange versjonen?” Jeg forstår at det er en spøk fordi ansiktet er et eneste stort smil, men en liten del av meg tror nesten han mener det også. 

Føkk it, hvis Even ikke tåler å høre denne historien, vet jeg ikke om jeg har lyst å bo her uansett.

“Jeg dreit meg ut i fylla, okei? Hun feska meg, Redda meg også. Og så brukte hun det mot meg, og etter det har vi vært venner.” .”

Even ser lenge på meg, forventer tydelig mer informasjon.

“Hvordan dreit deg ut?” spør han til slutt.

“Ok. Men,” sier jeg og peker på Even. “Da må du love at du ikke holder dette mot meg.”

Even holder to kryssede fingre over hjertet. “Jeg lover.”

“Jo, altså. Høsten i andre var det fest hjemme hos Eva, en felles venn av oss. Moren hennes var aldri hjemme og de bodde i en diger enebolig. Vi utnyttet det litt for ofte. Festen gikk over stokk og stein, noen hadde lekket.” 

“Selvsagt,” sier Even, med en ekstremt tilgjort alvorlig mine. 

“Det endte med at politiet kom og kasta oss ut.” 

Jeg tar en slurk av kaffen, og blir overrasket over hvor god den er, manglende melk og sukker til tross. Kanskje jeg liker svart kaffe likevel?

“Jeg og kompisene mine røyka på badet, grønt altså, trodde vi var jævlig lure som gjorde det der så ingen så oss.” Jeg kikker bort på Even for å se om han reagerer, men det er ingenting som tyder på det. 

“Av en eller annen grunn ble vi enige om at jeg skulle passe på resten, selv om det ikke var mitt. Og da jeg så politiet komme, freaka jeg ut helt ut. Fant ut at det lureste var å gjemme det i stua til Eva.”

Det kommer en tørr latter fra Even. “Man tror man tar de beste beslutningene når man er høy. Men man gjør jo ikke det.” 

Det gir meg mot til å fortsette.

“Man gjør ikke det nei. Jeg trodde jo jeg hadde funnet verdens beste gjemmested, en vase. Sana ferska meg, og gjemte det i hijaben sin. For å få det tilbake, måtte jeg joine kosegruppa til revyen. Tilbragte romjula med å forsyne hele revyen med boller og kakao. Måtte få han ene jeg bor sammen med til å hjelpe meg å bake, jeg kan ikke det.”

“Hahaha, seriøst?” Mer får ikke Even sagt, for det plinger i en alarm på kjøkkenet og han reiser seg og henter bollene. Det dufter som om de var nybakt og jeg klarer ikke motstå fristelsen å ta en, selv om de fortsatt er litt for varme til å spises. Men det går om jeg bryter av en liten bit, blåser på den. Sukket som slipper ut av meg i det den første biten treffer tunga er mer enn bare litt hørbart. 

“Gode?” Even smiler så mye at øynene blir som to smale streker gjemt i en haug med smilerynker.

“Kjempegode”, svarer jeg, fortsatt med litt mat i munnen, tørker bort sukker som har sneket seg på utsiden av munnen min. “Har du bakt selv?” Jeg hører hvor full av beundring stemmen min er. 

“Ja, jeg hadde litt mye energi å svi av en ettermiddag, så da ble det litt baking,” svarer han, midt i en munnfull. “Heldigvis har jeg stor fryser.”

Even har litt sukker på underleppen han også. Jeg får lyst til å stryke det bort med fingeren. Kommer heldigvis på at det er en dårlig ide å fremstå som creep om jeg skal ha sjans på å få rommet. “Jeg løper meg en tur når jeg har energi til overs, jeg.”

“Kanskje lurere om man vil holde formen.”

“Men dette er bedre,” sier jeg og peker på restene av bollen. ”Tror ikke jeg har smakt hjemmebakte kanelsnurrer siden jeg flyttet hjemmefra.”

“Har du ikke spist kanelboller på to år? Det er jo nesten en skandale!” 

“Fire år.”

“Åh?”

“Lang historie. Pappa stakk, og da ble det umulig å bo hjemme, så da flyttet jeg dit jeg bor nå.”

Even spør ikke noe mer, og jeg er takknemlig for det. Jeg har ikke så veldig lyst til å gå inn på hvor føkka forholdene hjemme var, eller hvor dårlig jeg takla det. I stedet velger jeg en godt brukt taktikk for å få oss over på nytt tema. 

“Hvor lenge har du bodd her?”

“I snart et halvt år. Jeg, eller det vil si pappa og jeg arvet den etter farmor. Jeg kjøpte ut hans del, så den er bare min nå.”

“Så du eier den? Wow!” Jeg hører selv hvor imponert stemmen min er, litt sånn som jeg følte seg da jeg var i leiligheten til William for første gang.

“Ja, jeg hadde flaks. Tror ikke jeg hadde kommet meg inn på boligmarkedet hvis ikke. Farmor hadde ikke gjort en dritt med den siden åttitallet, så jeg, eller vi da, har pusset opp nesten alt.”

Det forklarer det lekre kjøkkenet. Og at det er så lyst og fint overalt. 

“Den er ganske stor? Hvis du har så stor stue og kjøkken og to soverom i tillegg?”

“Det er bare ett soverom.”

Hva faen! Bare ett rom? Ikke tale om jeg har tenkt å dele rom, jeg er ikke så desperat. Gi det en uke eller to til, så kanskje. Men ikke nå. Hva gjør jeg nå?

Jeg må gå, komme meg ut fra dette katastrofeområdet. Nå. Hadde bare beina bært meg...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry for å avslutte med enda en cliffhanger. 😎
> 
> Dere står helt fritt til å kjefte på meg i kommentarfeltet, Artemis har allerede gjort det, for hun har lest beta her også og tryllet språket noen hakk bedre. Takk! ❤️
> 
> Men hvordan tenker egentlig Even at de skal løse dette? Dele seng? Sove i kjellerboden? Eller var det hele bare en sleip måte å kaste bort tiden til Isak? 😱😱😱
> 
> Stay tuned, kan jeg bare si. Neste kapittel var innom Artemis i går, så det kan være at det kommer en oppdatering litt kjappere denne gangen enn nå.


	4. Chapter 4

“Det er bare ett soverom.” Ordene gjaller som et ekko i hodet mitt. Har jeg misforstått Even helt? Har Sana? 

Jeg prøver å få noe fornuftig ut av det Even nettopp sa, men pulsen raser og tåkelegger topplokket. Tanken på at jeg har kastet bort en hel ettermiddag på et møte når det ikke er noe å hente, gjør meg kvalm. 

“Hæh? Men Sana sa du hadde et rom å leie ut?” Var tanken hans hele tiden at vi skulle dele rom? Hvor creepy _er_ egentlig denne fyren? 

Han er så rolig, som om han ikke forstår at jeg sitter her og ikke forstår en dritt. “Jeg kommer til å få et rom å leie ut, men det er ikke klart enda. Sa ikke Sana det?”

Jeg rister på hodet, kjenner hvordan isklumpen i magen vokser. Jeg må ha et rom, og jeg må ha det så snart som mulig. Jeg har ikke tid til å vente på et rom en eller annen gang i fremtiden. 

“Det å leie ut er bare en tanke jeg har lekt litt med, men så ringte Sana og sa hun trengte en tjeneste, og, ja…”

“Men…” Jeg må ta en pause, lete etter ordene. “Atså, hvor hadde du tenkt at jeg skal sove da?” Tenk om det her var et eneste stort feilsteg? Jeg kunne brukt denne ettermiddagen på å lete etter et rom som faktisk eksisterer, ikke et som ikke finnes. 

“Jeg har tenkt å dele av stua. Den er ganske stor, og jeg trenger ikke all den plassen, så pappa og jeg har snakket om at vi kan sette opp en vegg der borte.” Han peker på motsatt side av stua. “Pappa sier at det nye rommet vil bli stort nok til å bo i. Det blir vegg i vegg med stua, så det kan bli litt bråk inn der når det er noen her i stua. Men pappa mener at hvis vi isolerer godt og ikke kjøper den billigste døren så vil det gå”

Endelig klarer jeg få oksygen ned i lungene, litt støy kan jeg leve med så lenge jeg får et eget rom. 

“Jeg har bodd i kollektiv med tynne vegger og dører sammen med en som spiller filmmusikken til Løvenes konge på maks når han drar Grindr-dater hjem. Jeg tror jeg skal klare å leve med litt lyder fra en stue. Med mindre du har planer om å dra med folk hjem og gjøre det i stua så er vi good.”

Det var litt mer informasjon om Eskild enn jeg burde delt, men det er jo sant. Dessuten ville jeg se Even reagere på den delen med Grindr. Han består med glans om latteren som runger gjennom stua er noe å dømme etter. 

“Men, hvor fort klarer du å få ferdig det rommet da? Jeg må flytte om mindre enn to uker.”

“Jeg tror det skal gå greit, pappa sier det tar en helg å få ferdig, kanskje en dag eller to ekstra for å få malt og gjort det pent. Jeg må bare være sikker på at han har tid til å hjelpe, jeg har ikke peiling på hvordan man bygger en vegg.”

“Ikke jeg heller." Jeg må le av tanken, jeg tror ikke jeg vet opp ned på et skrujern. 

"Men det er noe jeg lurer på. Hvis du eier leiligheten selv, hvorfor vil du ofre stua for å bo med noen andre. Hvis det hadde vært meg ville jeg elsket å endelig få bo for meg selv?”

“Flere grunner, egentlig.” Even lener seg bakover i sofaen og trekker de lange bena oppunder seg, og jeg klarer ikke la være å stirre. Jeg har en greie for gutter som er høyere enn meg, kan ikke noe for det. 

“Først og fremst det økonomiske,” fortsetter han og drar meg ut av de ikke helt rene tankene. “Jeg måtte låne penger for å kjøpe ut pappa og ha råd til å pusse opp, ikke minst kjøkkenet ble litt dyrere enn jeg hadde tenkt." 

Jeg prøver å nikke forståelsesfult, selv om jeg ikke kan en dritt om oppussing. 

"Dessuten er det ensomt å bo alene. Etter at jeg flyttet hjemmefra har jeg bare bodd sammen med andre, først i kollektiv og så sammen med kjæresten, eller eks-kjæresten min.”

Det siste får det til å sitre i magen min. Even er single, det er jo greit å vite. Og hvorfor det er den viktigste jeg får ut av dette? Det tør jeg ikke tenke mer over. Ikke nå, i hvert fall. 

“To soverom vil øke verdien på leiligheten om jeg skulle finne på å selge den, treroms er mer verdt enn toroms.”

“Å, ja. Kan ingenting om sånt, jeg. Har bodd i samme kollektiv siden jeg flyttet hjemmefra. Hvis vi ikke hadde blitt hivd ut hadde jeg fortsatt å bo der så lenge som mulig.”

Hvor er klubba til å slå seg selv i hodet med? Jeg kunne trengt den nå. Hvorfor måtte jeg si at vi blir hivd ut?

“Hvorfor blir dere kastet ut? Får ikke håpe det er fordi dere har hatt for mange bråkete fester eller vært for sene med husleien, for da tror jeg ikke det her kommer til å fungere.”

“Haha, nei, ikke noe sånt.” Føkk, at jeg måtte ordlegge seg sånt. Nå tror Even sikkert at jeg er en uansvarlig leietaker. Først innrømme at jeg har røyka og nå dette. “Selv om det kanskje har vært en og annen fest som har vart litt for lenge og hatt litt for høyt støynivå... Eier skal ha leiligheten selv. Eller sønnen hans, da. Og det er Eskild sin feil at vi har så kort tid på å finne nytt sted. Ikke min.” 

“Jaha?”

“Han reiste på ferie uten noen til å sjekke posten, sånn at vi ikke fikk med oss oppsigelsen før to måneder etter at den ble sendt.”

“Eskild er han med Løvenes konge?”

“Ja, det er han.”

Plutselig reiser Even seg brått. Jeg skvetter til. Er det tegn til at han vil jeg skal gå? Ble det for mye Løvenes konge? 

Even peker på koppen min. “Vil du ha en kopp kaffe til? Og bare forsyn deg med flere boller, når de først er tint opp må de spises ganske raskt etterpå.” Han er halvveis ute på kjøkkenet med begge kaffekoppene før jeg rekker å kjenne på lettelsen.

En kaffe til går sikkert fint, selv om jeg har en regel om ingen kaffe etter klokka seks på kvelden. Eller, Eskild har laget en regel til meg. Som jeg lett ignorerer hvis anledningen byr seg. Jeg bøyer meg frem og tar en bolle til. 

Det viser seg at Even er utrolig lett å prate med. Nå som vi liksom er ferdig med alt utleiesnakket, flyter samtalen fra tema til tema. Tiden løper fortere enn jeg klarer å følge med på. Jo mer tid som går, jo bedre bli inntrykket mitt. Eller kanskje det bare er kanelbollene som snakker? Jeg har spist tre og har egentlig lyst på en fjerde. Alle som kan lage så gode boller må jo være ok?

Vi har ikke så mye til felles, bortsett fra at jeg tror musikksmaken vår overlapper et par steder, men det er fordi han liker alt fra listepop til gammel nittitalls rap. Men det gjør ikke noe, jeg tror han er en sånn som kan snakke med hvem som helst om hva som helst. 

Det er mørkt ute for lenge siden når jeg motvillig drar telefonen opp av lomma for å sjekke hvor sent det egentlig er. Får sjokk når jeg ser at den er nesten halv elleve, det er så sent at til og med jeg forstår at jeg har vært her for lenge. Even sjekker telefonen sin han også, ser like overrasket ut som jeg er. 

“Så, hva tenker du? Har du lyst til å bo her?” 

Etter at vi diskuterte bygging av vegg har ikke leieforholdet kommet opp, og jeg har ikke turt å spørre. “Eh, ja, definitivt.” Jeg nikker så heftig at det er rett før jeg pådrar meg whiplash. “Hvis du vil ha meg her, da,” legger jeg til. 

“Selvsagt, jeg hadde ikke spurt hvis ikke. Jeg kan få pappa til å ordne en kontrakt eller noe, sånn at vi får det formelle på plass. Hvor mye betaler du der du bor nå?”

“6000 pluss strøm, tv og internett.” Jeg legger ikke til at husleia ville økt i september, som den har gjort hvert år vi har bodd der. Litt har jeg lært om å forhandle. 

“Perfekt, det var noe slikt jeg hadde sett for meg, 6000 kroner og så deler i på strøm, TV og internett i tillegg. Høres det greit ut?”

Det er vanskelig å tro det jeg hører. Det eneste jeg har funnet til under 6000 kroner på finn.no har vært bittesmå hybler i trange kollektiv, ingen av dem hadde fellesareal utenom kjøkken og bad. Jeg skylder Sana en diger tjeneste! Det må bli en gigantisk, massiv en, langt større enn å stille opp i kosegruppa på Nissen. “Det høres perfekt ut.”

Even lyser opp i et eneste stort smil. Som bare får han til å bli enda penere. 

“Jeg sender over en kontrakt når den er klar, så kan du se over. Når veggen er klar kan du vel egentlig flytte inn når som helst.”

“Supert! Forresten, kan jeg få låne toalettet før jeg går?”

“Selvsagt. Det er døren til venstre i gangen.” 

Han følger meg ut i gangen, bokstavelig talt. Hånda hans hviler på korsryggen min og på en måte styrer meg. Det burde irritert meg, men det gjør det ikke. 

Badet ser like nyoppusset ut som resten av leiligheten. Og det er både vaskemaskin og tørketrommel, digg. Ikke noe mer vaskekjeller. Dette blir bare bedre og bedre. 

Even står lent inntil dørkarmen til stua når jeg kommer ut. Jeg forter meg å få på jakke og sko. Nøler litt i døra, må bare være helt sikker på at dette er sant. “Da sender du den kontrakten, da?”

“Jepp, du får så snart pappa har fikset.”

Nå gjenstår det bare å finne ut hvordan jeg skal klare å betale Sana tilbake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da har vi fått forklaring på det manglende soverommet. Det var mange gode forslag i kommentarfeltet sist gang, og faktisk noen som stemte også. Even gikk for den litt kjedelige varianten med at Isak faktisk får et helt eget rom, beklager hvis det skuffer. 
> 
> Så da er det bare å vente på at veggen bygges og at Isak flytter inn, er det ikke? To små uker som sikkert går kjempefort. 
> 
> Og montro hva Sana vil ha i gjenytelse for det her, denne tjenesten kom nok ikke gratis. 
> 
> Som vanlig har Artemis vært korrekturavdeling og heiagjeng, noe jeg setter veldig stor pris på. ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

Det er bare meg igjen i kollektivet. Linn og Eskild har flyttet. og det er tomt, rart, og egentlig litt fint. Jeg har kåken for meg selv helt frem til torsdag, da er det min tur til å flytte. Skulle ønsket at jeg kunne flytte før det, men rommet mitt er ikke klart. 

Jeg liker ikke denne ventetiden, jeg vil bare ha flyttingen overstått. Det stresser meg at det er så mye jeg ikke har kontroll over. Jeg må kjøpe møbler, men det får jeg ikke gjort før rommet er ferdig, for jeg vet ikke hvor mye plass jeg får.

Sist jeg hørte fra Even skulle de bygge veggen denne helgen, så kanskje jeg kan stikke innom på mandag eller noe. Jeg vet ikke helt hva det er, men jeg får sånn spent følelse i magen hver gang jeg tenker på Even og at jeg skal flytte dit. Jeg vet ikke om det er Even eller flyttingen eller hva det er og jeg har ikke turt å fortelle det til noen, spesielt ikke Eskild. 

Jeg har lurt på om det er innafor å melde Even og spørre om jeg kan komme innom og ta mål, men jeg har ikke lyst til å bli oppfattet som masete. Det gjør jo ikke noe om jeg ligger på en madrass på gulvet noen dager, Jonas har sagt jeg kan låne. 

Og i kveld skal jeg gi faen i tom leilighet og flyttefrustrasjoner, Magnus har bestemt at vi gutta skal ut å drikke øl i kveld, glemme alle sorger som han kalte det. Jeg har et par-tre av dem. 

Jeg har ikke gjort en dritt i dag, men likevel klarer jeg å være for sent ute. Jeg sender melding til Jonas rett før jeg hopper av trikken, må forsikre han om at jeg faktisk kommer, for jeg er litt senere ute enn jeg burde. 

"Null stress, mann. Magnus har kapret et bord til oss nesten helt innerst."

Varmen fra lokalet slår mot meg når jeg kommer inn, musikken overdøves nesten av larmen fra fulle bord og nesten like fulle folk. Jeg er glad jeg vet hvor gutta sitter, så jeg kan ta peiling rett mot der de er. Musikken er heldigvis ikke like høy innerst i lokalet. 

Stemningen er helt på topp rundt bordet. Gutta har sittet en her en god stund om jeg skal dømme etter antall tomme glass på bordet.

“Halla, gutta. Sorry jeg er sen. Sovna.”

Jonas og Magnus veksler et blikk jeg ikke helt får tak på, før Magnus låser opp telefonen og demonstrativt åpner Vipps. “Kosta meg 100 kroner, mann.”

“Hva skjer? Vedda dere?” 

De gidder ikke se skyldbetynget ut engang. Fine venner jeg har. Mahdi gliser rått, løfter glasset som til en skål. Jeg trenger et glass å svare tilbake med, og slenger jakka fra meg på nærmeste stol. “Jeg stikker i baren for å kjøpe meg en øl. Noen flere som skal ha?”

De rister unisont på hodet, før jeg brøyter meg frem til baren. Jeg lurer på om det i det hele tatt er verdt å prøve å ta igjen svikerne som har rottet seg mot meg. Sannsynligvis ikke. I hvert fall ikke om jeg må bruke en evighet på å få meg en øl. Det er en umulig oppgave å få oppmerksomheten til bartenderen. Uansett hvor mye jeg prøver er det alltid en jente med blondt, langt hår som får snike i køen. 

Etter noen minutter er jeg nær ved å gi opp og forbli edru, men gjør ett siste forsøk. Jeg skvetter når jeg kjenner en hånd på skulderen min, som om noen vil at jeg skal flytte meg. Ikke faen om jeg har tenkt å gjøre det, nå som jeg endelig har klart å komme helt inntil baren. 

Men det kjennes egentlig ikke ut som om noen vil at jeg skal flytte meg. Denne er for lett, for konstant, for kjent? 

Jeg snur meg fort for å sende et surt blitt til hvem det er som tror han kjenner meg godt nok til å gjøre sånt, og stirrer rett inn i et blikk jeg har null problemer med å plassere, selv om jeg bare har møtt han en gang før. Irritasjonen fra to sekunder siden forsvinner i det milde blikket til Even, i smilerynkene rundt øynene. 

“Halla, Isak.”

“Hei, Even.” Jeg er usikker på hva som er forventet nå. Skal vi klemme? Shit. Kleint hvis han ikke vil det og jeg bøyer meg frem, liksom. Best å la være. 

Jeg ender opp med å bli stående stiv som en stokk, mens hånda hans fortsatt ligger og varmer korsryggen min. 

“Hva skal du ha?” Han lener seg litt mot meg. Det er bråkete, så det er sikkert for at jeg skal høre hva han sier. Pusten hans treffer øret mitt. Jeg stopper en begynnende skjelving før den får tatt skikkelig tak. 

“Huh?” 

“I baren?” Han peker denne gangen, for å understreke hva han mener, som om jeg er stokk dum. 

“Bare helt vanlig øl, liksom.” 

Even fester blikket i mannen bak baren og får til på sekunder det jeg ikke klarte på de minuttene jeg stod og ventet. Han holder opp to fingre og får et nikk til svar.

“Takk, ass. Begynte å lure på om jeg var usynlig.”

“Jeg så deg, så helt usynlig kan du ikke være.” Han strekker den frie armen mellom to som står kliss inntil baren og tar det ene ølglasset og gir det til meg, før han tar det neste selv. Den andre ligger fortsatt på ryggen min, brenner hull i skjorta. 

Glasset er kjølig og deilig i hånda mi. “Hvor mye skylder jeg deg?” 

“Jeg vet ikke, kompisen min setter det på regningen, jeg betaler senere. Men ikke stress, du kan kjøpe øl til meg en annen gang.”

“Ok.” Det forklarer saken. “ Takk. Du kjenner han? Det var ikke bare fordi du er høyere enn meg?”

En jente presser seg mellom oss, tvinger Even til å fjerne hånda si. Den kommer ikke tilbake selv om hun forsvinner. 

“Ja, vi gikk på Bakka sammen. Greit når jeg vil snike i køen i baren.”

Jeg tar en stor slurk av glasset, ser på Even over kanten når han gjør det samme. Han blunker til meg, som om vi var gamle kjente. Vi er jo ikke det, jeg har møtt han en gang før, liksom. 

“Skulle ikke du vært hjemme og bygget vegg?” Ordene flyr ut av munnen min før jeg rekker å tenke meg om, og jeg kunne ha bitt av meg tungen. Hva har jeg med å mase om det, Even har lovet at veggen skal være klar til torsdag og da er den klar til torsdag.

Smilet hans fyller hele ansiktet, som om det jeg sa var morsomt, ikke masete. “I morgen. Pappa og jeg var på Maxbo i dag og kjøpte alt vi trenger bortsett fra maling, jeg var ikke sikker på hvilken farge du vil ha. Vi bygger i morgen og maler på mandag.”

“Fett. Og farge er det samme for meg, kan du ikke bare ta det du har i stua? Eller velge noe annet.”

“Sikker? Det er nå du har sjansen til å påvirke.”

“Helt sikker. Forresten, er det greit om jeg kommer innom på mandag og tar mål? Jeg må vite hvor stort rommet blir før jeg kjøper møbler.”

“Selvfølgelig. Da kan du hente nøkkelen din også.” 

“Fett.” 

Jeg blir stående og lure på om jeg skal si noe mer nå. Jeg har egentlig lyst til bli værende, men jeg er tross alt her for å henge med Jonas og dem, ikke Even. 

Apropos gutta, et kjapt blikk innover avslører at jeg har alles øyne på meg, Magnus stirrer på oss med munnen halvveis åpen. Hvis jeg ikke kommer tilbake nå blir det her det eneste vi kommer til å prate om resten av kvelden.

“Du, jeg melder deg på mandag, må tilbake til gutta.” 

Even følger blikket mitt, ser hvordan gutta stirrer på oss og gjør ingen tegn til å trekke øynene til seg, selv om de vet godt at både jeg og Even ser hva de gjør. Jeg prøver å drepe dem med blikket. Lykkes ikke. Jeg kan høre latteren til Even, han synes visst kompisene mine er morsomme. Det gjør ikke jeg. 

“Jeg må tilbake, jeg også.” Even peker med hodet mot en gjeng gutter helt i andre enden av lokalet, bedre oppdratt enn mine, for de ser en helt annen vei. “Vi snakkes, Isak.”

Og med det er han borte, og jeg må tilbake til inkvisitorene. 

“Hvem var det? Ble du forsøkt sjekket opp, eller?” Takk og lov for musikken i lokalet, for stemmen til Magnus er høy nok til at alle i en femten meters radius ville hørt han hvis ikke. Even inkludert. 

Jeg vet ikke hvor mange ganger vi har hatt denne diskusjonen, men den dukker opp nesten hver eneste gang vi er ute. “Ikke alle gutter jeg prater med ønsker å sjekke meg opp.”

“Men, men” stammer Magnus. Han har selvsagt ikke tenkt å gi seg så lett. “Det så sånn ut.” 

“Det var Even, han jeg skal leie hos.”

Jeg kikker rundt på vennene mine, som gliser mot meg som om de vet en hemmelighet jeg ikke vet. Plutselig snakker de i munnen på hverandre, men det er Magnus som vinner. “Var det Even?” Han gestikulerer i retning der Even gikk. “Han kjekkasen der? Skal du bo med han?”

Jeg tar en stor slurk av glasset mitt og nikker.

“Hvorfor tok du han ikke med bort hit? Jeg vil hilse på Even!”

Jeg rister panisk på hodet. “Du får ikke møte Even nå.”

“Hvorfor ikke det?” 

Jeg gidder ikke svare, setter blikket i Magnus mens jeg peker på de tomme ølglassene som er strødd utover bordet. Magnus med promille, uten filter, er ikke måten jeg vil at Even skal møte vennene mine for første gang. 

“Dessuten, han er her for å henge med sine kompiser, ikke mine.”

Magnus kjøper den unnskyldningen, heldigvis. Men Jonas er en lusen forræder. Han bøyer seg mot meg, vender seg litt bort sånn at Magnus og Mahdi ikke skal høre det. “Du er så føkked.” Han kunne ikke vært nærmere sannheten, men jeg har ingen planer om å innrømme det. 

“Hva mener du?” Spørsmålet er unødvendig å stille, så hvorfor det skvetter ut av munnen min er en gåte. Jonas har kjent meg siden barnehagen, han vet altfor godt hva som er min type. Han har dyttet meg inn i og dratt meg ut av noen forsøk på dating og ett og annet forhold. Han vet hvilken type gutter jeg går for. 

Han har rett i en annen ting også. Jeg er totalt, fullstendig føkked. 

“Han er akkurat din type. Høyden. Håret. Munnen. Måten han så på deg på. Trenger jeg utdype?” Mahdi og Magnus har snudd seg mot oss nå, prøver å plukke opp på hva vi snakker om. Jeg rister svakt på hodet til Jonas. Prøver å gi tegn til at det er helt ok om vi skifter samtaleemne nå. 

Magnus har åpenbart overhørt siste delen av samtalen, og har andre planer enn meg. “Men tenk så kult, da. Å bo sammen er den beste måten å bli kjent på, og så bæm. Evak is happening.” 

“Evak?” Jeg gjør den tabben at jeg spør. Hvorfor gjør jeg det?

“Ja, sånn derre ship-name, vet du. Even pluss Isak. Evak! Eller Isen. Men Evak er kulere.”

“Magnus,” sier jeg strengt og setter blikket i han. “Kutt ut. Det skjer ikke. For det første, han er sikkert straight, han har hatt dame. Og for det andre, jeg kan jo ikke finne på noe med han jeg skal leie hos. Hva skjer hvis det går det helsike? Jeg har liksom ikke lyst til å gå på leilighetsjakt igjen.” 

“Det er jo ikke sikkert at det blir slutt. Dere kan jo være soulmates for alt du vet.”

“Jonas!” Jeg snur meg mot bestekompisen min, trygler med hele meg om å få hjelp til å endre tema. 

Han legger hånden sin over min. “Det gjør ikke noe at han ligner på alle de våte drømmene dine. Utseende er ikke alt. Etter et par uker i samme leilighet vil han ha klart å irritere deg nok til at du glemmer at han egentlig er mannen i ditt liv.”

Jeg gir opp, slenger hendene i lufta. “Hvis jeg innrømmer at jeg synes han er kjekk, kan snakke om noe annet da?”

“Det var det jeg visste.” Magnus ler høyt. “Du liker han, du.” 

Jeg kjenner at jeg blir varm i kinnene, og takker høyere makter eller hva det nå er for at det er dårlig belysning så langt bak i lokalet. 

Jonas hever glasset sitt. “Skål for den, gutta!” 

Og med det er vi ferdig med den saken. For nå.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg elsker å lese kommentarene deres til hvert kapittel, høre hva dere tror om bosituasjonen til Isak og veggbyggeplanene til Even. Tusen takk! ❤️ 
> 
> Som jeg nevnte helt i starten er denne en historie som blir litt til mens vi går, selv om de store linjene er på plass. Så dere skal ikke se bort i fra at det blir hentet litt inspirasjon her. Så hva tror dere, gjorde Isak lurt i å ikke invitere Even bort til bordet? Har Magnus rett i at det er bæm Evak eller får Jonas rett i at et par uker i samme leilighet er nok til at Isak skal glemme at Even er kjekk og grei?
> 
> Artemis har, som alltid, lest igjennom før posting og rettet på språket her og der og kommet med små innspill. Det siste har Allieverwas og Bewa også, det var de som kom på at jeg skulle sende gutta ut på byen. Nå ble ikke byturen heeeeelt som de foreslo, men, men.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeg er kanskje litt fullere enn jeg burde være, men trøster meg med at hvis jeg er full, er gutta enda fullere. Jeg har ligget to glass etter i hele kveld. Var aldri noe poeng i å prøve å ta dem igjen. 

Kvelden er over tidligere enn normalt. Magnus lengtet plutselig hjem til dama og Mahdi hang seg på for å dele taxi, mest for å få Magnus trygt hjem. Jonas fikk ferten av en dame der inne, og jeg står utenfor alene, jeg gidder ikke blande meg inn der. Skal bare ta meg en røyk før jeg rusler hjem. Trenger et par minutter med støtte fra veggen bak meg for å samle nok balanse til hjemturen. Ikke at jeg er dritings eller noe. 

Det blir bra å gå hele veien hjem. Må jo utnytte at jeg enn så lenge bor i gåavstand til utestedene. Dessuten skader det ikke å bli litt mer edru før jeg treffer madrassen også. 

Døra må ha gått opp igjen, for bassen der innefra blir høyere et øyeblikk før den blir borte igjen. Jeg hører fottrinn som kommer i min retning, kikker opp fra skoa mine for å se hvem som kommer. 

Og selvsagt er det Even. Akkurat det jeg trenger, at han ser meg mer enn litt småbrisen. Dette leieforholdet kunne ikke startet bedre. 

Han stopper opp, lener seg inntil veggen litt for få centimetre fra meg. 

“Har du en til meg også?” Han peker på sigaretten min, som er nesten ferdigrøyka. 

Jeg fomler pakken ut av lomma og gir den til han sammen med lighteren. Stirrer litt for lenge på de lange fingrene som holder lighteren, prøver å tvinge meg selv til å se på noe annet, men det er som om hjernen min opererer i sakte film. Spesielt når det å se på hendene minner meg om hvor godt det var å ha den hånden på korsryggen. 

Kanskje Eskild har rett, det er for lenge siden jeg har fått meg pikk, Eskild sine ord, ikke mine. For hvis jeg skal bli helt mør i beina av å se noen holde en røyk, da har jeg en utfordring.

“Hatt en fin kveld?” Stemmen hans er enda dypere enn jeg husker. Jeg tør ikke se på han igjen etter at jeg endelig har klart å rive blikket bort. For å ha noe å fokusere på, stumper jeg røyken og tenner en til, selv om jeg vet at jeg kommer til å angre på det i morgen. 

“Ja. Og du?”

“Hyggelig. Tok det litt rolig, pappa kommer tidlig i morgen.”

“Sant det. Dere skal bygge vegg. Kanskje ikke så kult å gjøre med en gigantisk hangover?”

“Nei. Mest pappa som bygger, da.” 

Jeg tar et nytt drag av sigaretten, røyken treffer lungene litt for hardt. To på rappen er en for mye. Kanskje jeg bare skal stumpe denne? 

“Isaaak?” Jeg hører en velkjent stemme fra litt borte i gata, jeg får et voldsomt behov for å stikke. Gjemme meg. Men det går ikke når vedkommende setter opp tempoet til noe som ligner en sprint. 

Det er ikke sånn jeg vil at Even skal møte Eskild for første gang. Eskild på en god dag kan være sjarmerende som bare det. Eskild når han har vært ute på byen og sikkert drukket en del øl? Høyere risikofaktor. Når han er full er det som om munnen går fortere og hjernen saktere enn normalt. Det er dårlige nyheter i en allerede skeiv maktbalanse. 

“Hei, Eskild.” Jeg prøver å skjule oppgittheten i stemmen, men jeg tror ikke verken Even eller Eskild lar seg lure. “På vei hjem?”

“Ja. Alle de kjekke fyrene på Elsker var tatt.” 

“Er de ikke alltid det?”

“Veldig morsom, Isak.” Han tar sigaretten min og tar et drag av den. Jeg gjør ingen miner for å få den tilbake. “Du skulle vært der, mye gøyere når du er med.”

Jeg orker ikke tenke tanken på at Eskild helt uvitende mest sannsynlig outa meg til Even. Ikke at jeg egentlig er i skapet eller noe, men akkurat denne detaljen ved meg selv tenkte jeg egentlig at skulle få bli en hemmelighet til jeg hadde bodd sammen med han litt. 

“Ikke i kveld. Tar ikke med meg Magnus på Elsker flere ganger, ass.”

“Sant det. Hvor har du gjort av gutta?”

“Stappet Magnus i en taxi med Mahdi, han fikk en øl eller tre for mye.”

Først nå ser det ut som om Eskild får med seg at det står noen ved siden av meg. Og ansiktsuttrykket hans blir nesten komisk når han gjør det. Øyenbrynene når omtrent opp til hårfestet og øynene sperres opp, men han tar seg fort i det og slår altfor fort over til flørtemodus. Lar blikket sitt gli sakte oppover Even, som et rovdyr vurderer et bytte. Kommer med det der halvveis smilet sitt som han får når han ser noe han liker. 

“Hei, hvem er denne kjekkasen?” 

Jeg tror jeg hører en lav latter fra Even, og når jeg kikker på han, glitrer øynene hans av dårlig skjult humor. Kinnene mine er varme og jeg er glad det er mørkt nok ute til at ingen av dem ser at jeg rødmer herfra til evigheten. Tror jeg, da. 

“Eskild, dette er Even, som jeg skal leie rom hos.” Jeg ser strengt på Eskild, ber til noen om at han tar hintet og gir seg. “Even, dette er Eskild, vi har bodd i kollektiv sammen.”

Det er mirakuløst hvor fort Eskild skifter karakter til overstrømmende hyggelig. “Å, er det du som er så heldig å få bo sammen med Isak nå?” Han rekker frem hånden, og jeg stirrer fascinert på hånda til Even som tar tak i Eskilds. 

Even nikker. “Ja, det er meg.” Blunker til meg, som om vi deler en hemmelighet. Vi gjør jo ikke det.

“Ja, du vil ikke tro hvor glad jeg ble da jeg hørte det hadde ordnet seg for stakkars Isak her. Gutten var jo helt fortvila, sov nesten ingenting, så redd var han for å havne på gata. Ikke at jeg ville tillatt det, da. Jeg sa jo at du godt kunne flytte inn på rommet sammen med meg, gjorde jeg ikke det, Isak?”

En gang. Han sa det en gang. Og jeg takket pent nei, ikke pokker om det å dele rom med Eskild var et alternativ. Vært der, prøvd det, liksom. 

Men jeg trenger ikke tenke på det nå, det er andre ting som krever min oppmerksomhet nå, og det er den løse kanonen til høyre for meg som for øyeblikket står helt uanfektet og røyker sigaretten min. 

Even ser fra Eskild til meg og tilbake til Eskild igjen. “Hvor lenge har du kjent Isak, da?” 

Hjernen min går i krisemodus. Nei, nei, nei, la oss ikke gå der. “Eskild, skulle ikke du hjem?”

“Hysj, Isak. Nå står jeg og snakker med Even her.” Han snur seg demonstrativt mot Even, ignorerer meg på en måte bare Eskild kan. “Grumpy her og jeg har kjent hverandre i over fire år nå.”

“Grumpy? Seriøst Eskild. Jeg er ikke grumpy.”

“Hvis du sier det, så.” Han avviser meg med en håndbevegelse. 

“Hvordan traff dere hverandre? Var det da Isak flyttet inn i kollektivet?”

“Nei, du, det er en lang historie. Morsom også.”

“Eskild, ikke.”

“Hysj, Isak. De voksne snakker nå.” Jeg gir opp Å kjempe mot Eskild nå er vanskeligere enn å pisse i motvind. Ikke at jeg har gjort det, altså. 

“Jeg fant han utenfor en bar, så full at han omtrent ikke klarte å stå på bena. Sa han ikke ville dra hjem, så jeg tok han med hjem til kollektivet. Og der ble han.”

Jeg puster lettet ut, Eskild tok den korte versjonen, noe vett har han igjen i promillehjernen. 

“Er han en grei roommate? Du som har litt erfaring, mener jeg.”

Denne samtalen er som å se en bilkræsj i sakte film. For å spørre Eskild om det er å leke med ilden, bare at Even ikke vet det. 

“Jada. Han kan ikke lage mat, eller skifte på senga. Men bortsett fra det er han helt ok. Eller han har blitt det, da. Etter at jeg har brukt fire år på å lære han opp. Han kom jo til meg uten å kunne noe som helst. Du skulle sett rommet hans det første året.” 

Nei! Dette funker ikke. Jeg må stoppe det og unngå total katastrofe. 

“Eskild!” 

“Ja, lille venn?”

“Kan du være så snill og stoppe?”

“Stoppe hva da? Jeg forteller jo bare Even her hvor flink du har blitt.” Han veiver meg bort med hånda og snur seg tilbake til Even. “Ja, han har blitt bra nå altså. Det var ganske ille da han fortsatt gikk på Nissen, spesielt den våren han var russ.”

Han snur seg mot meg. “Husker du den gangen, Isak?”

Jeg vet nøyaktig hvilken gang han tenker på, faktisk kan jeg fortsatt kjenne smaken av øl på retur om jeg konsentrerer meg litt. 

Jeg legger armene i kors over brystkassen. “Nei, Eskild. Jeg husker ikke den gangen.” 

“Joda, det gjør du. Da du og Jonas skulle prøve å ta den der ølkassen, eller hva det nå var, for å få i russelua. Hva heter det nå igjen?” Han snurrer hånda i lufta, som i et forsøk på å komme på det rette ordet. Jeg håper han aldri finner det. 

“Ølkorken?” Selvsagt må Even hjelpe Eskild. 

“Ja, den ja. Han var jo totalt drita da han kom hjem. Spøy flere ganger i oppgangen og sovnet på dørmatta utenfor fordi han ikke fikk inn nøkkelen. Jeg ble vekka av en rasende nabo som lurte på hva fylliken gjorde sovende utenfor døra mi og mente at jeg måtte ta ansvar for å vaske trappa. Moi! Vaske trappa! Du vil ikke tro hvor disgusting det var.”

Hvor er hullet i bakken når man trenger å forsvinne sporenstreks? Ikke her i hvert fall. 

“Jeg har sagt unnskyld for det en million ganger, Eskild. Og det er ikke som om du er helt uskyldig du heller.”

“Men nå er det ikke meg vi diskuterer her, da. Det var deg Even spurte om.”

Even dulter meg lett i skulderen med sin egen. “Jeg tror ikke Isak er den eneste som har gjort dumme ting i fylla, og spesielt ikke når man er russ. Er det ikke sånn man skal gjøre når man er russ?”

Jeg øyner en åpning for å snu oppmerksomheten bort fra meg selv. “Gjorde du sånne ting?”

“Nei, jeg var ikke russ, jeg.”

“Ikke?” 

“Nei.”

Svaret fra Even er kort og kontant, legger ikke igjen noen tvil om at dette er ikke noe han vil snakke om. Og i motsetning til andre har jeg faktisk tenkt å respektere det. Han kan fortelle meg en annen gang, om han vil. 

Det virker nesten som om det kontante svaret fra Even har klart å stoppe ordflommen fra Eskild også. Takk og lov. 

Even stumper røyken ved å dra den langs murveggen, før han ser seg rundt etter en søppelbøtte å legge den i. Han er så skikkelig at det gjør vondt. Min sigarettstump ligger nede ved føttene mine, sammen med flere andre. 

“Det var hyggelig å møte deg, Eskild. Jeg må komme meg hjem.”

Han snur seg mot meg. “Isak, snakkes på mandag?”

Jeg nikker. “Jeg melder deg, ok?”

“Ok.”

Jeg blir stående og stirre etter ryggen hans når han går, før jeg snur meg mot Eskild. “Hva faen, Eskild?”

“Hva?”

“Trengte du å si alt det der til Even? Til han jeg er så heldig å få lov å leie rom hos etter at du føkket det til?” Jeg er på kanten til å brøle det, og jeg ser dørvakta snur seg mot oss, sånn litt på vakt i tilfelle jeg begynner å slåss eller noe. Så sinna er jeg ikke. 

Eskild reagerer knapt, har hørt brølingen min før. “Slapp av. Det er ikke som om han kan kaste deg ut, dere har en kontrakt.”

“Det er ikke det. Jeeses, han visste ikke engang at jeg liker gutter. Før du trampet i salaten med begge beina.” 

“Har du ikke fortalt det? Jeg trodde ikke du var tilbake i skapet, liksom.”

“Det kom ikke opp, ok. Jeg hadde planer om å fortelle det, men nå slipper jeg jo det. Takket være deg.”

“Unnskyld da.” 

Jeg ville trodd på han, hadde det ikke vært for at tonefallet høres litt for påtatt ut, litt for falskt. Jeg slår ut med armene, setter blikket i han. 

“Ok, da. Men jeg sa jo ikke noe som ikke er sant. Er det ikke bedre om han finner det ut med en gang?”

Jeg vet jo at Eskild har rett, men jeg vil ikke innrømme det. Ikke nå. “Samma det.”

“Unnskyld Isak. Jeg mener det. Venner?” Han dulter lett i skulderen, og denne gangen er han oppriktig, jeg hører jo det. Og det er ikke mulig å fortsatt være sur på Eskild når han ber om unnskyldning på den måten, går fra tøysete full til angrende venn i løpet av sekunder. 

“Venner. Er du på vei hjem?”

“Ja. Slå følge?”

Vi går taust, side om side ned mot Stortorget, hvor Eskild hopper på en trikk mens jeg går siste biten hjem til kollektivet. Det eneste som står i huet mitt nå er å kunne sove så lenge jeg vil i morgen, uten å bli vekket av synging i dusjen eller bråk på kjøkkenet. 

Jeg hadde ikke regnet med at tømmermennene skulle starte å jobbe fullt så tidlig. Det dundrer i hodet, og både jeg og rommet stinker gammel fyll og øl. Forstår først hvorfor jeg våknet så tidlig når jeg løfter opp telefonen for å sjekke hva klokka er. Jeg har glemt å skru av ringelyden, og det som vekket meg var melding fra Even. 

“Dårlige nyheter, Pappa har skadet ryggen og vil ikke kunne bygge vegg i dag. Må ta det neste helg eller helga etter. Håper ikke det blir noe problem.”

Hva faen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auda. Ingen vegg? Det var det vel ingen av dere som forutså? 😎 Hva skal Isak gjøre nå? Ender han opp hos Eskild likevel? 
> 
> Nok en gang takk til Bewa, Artemis og Allieverwas for ideen til denne byturen og dette møtet mellom Eskild og Even. Dere ville ha fulle-Eskild, og det fikk dere. Artemis har i tillegg rettet på språk og kommet med noen innspill. Takk! ❤️


	7. Chapter 7

Jeg synker dypt ned i senga. Klarer knapt å puste, først fyllesyk og så det her? 

Hva faen mener han med at han håper det ikke blir noe problem at veggen ikke blir klar i tide? Så klart det blir et problem. Det betyr at jeg ikke har noe sted å bo om fire dager. Even lovet at rommet skulle bli klart i tide. Hva faen gjør jeg nå?

Jeg må konsentrere meg om å puste, telle inn og ut. Prøver å kopiere det Jonas og jeg lærte da Eva lurte oss med på yoga. Det holder ikke til å samle tankene nok for å klare å svare. Jeg må la det ligge. Vente til fortvilelsen ikke lenger henger som en stor svart sky over hjernecellene mine, til promilletåka har lettet. 

Den brutale realiteten er at jeg står uten et sted å bo, at jeg har fire dager på å fikse det. Fire dager er ingenting. 

Jeg vet Eskild sikkert har rett i det han sa om kontrakten og at Even ikke kan hive meg ut. Men om det ikke er en vegg, er det ikke noe rom heller. Og da harr jeg ikke noe sted å sove. Enda verre, tenk om denne dårlige ryggen til faren er en feig unnskyldning for å kvitte seg med meg? 

Det her er Eskild sin feil. Jeg kjente på meg at det var noe galt da Even gikk i går. Han var så kort rett før han stakk. Om det er fordi jeg er homo eller den historien om at jeg spydde i oppgangen, vet jeg ikke; men noe har gjort at Even har ombestemt seg. 

Helvete, altså! Faens dritt-Eskild! Ikke er han her så jeg får sagt det til han, heller. Det er faktisk ingen her. Ingen å ta frustrasjonen på eller spørre til råds. For første gang siden Linn og Eskild flyttet ut kjenner jeg skikkelig på savnet. 

Jeg kan vel ikke ringe Jonas heller, i tilfelle han fikk napp på den dama han prøvde seg på. Magnus er garantert enda mer fyllesyk enn det jeg er. Og det sier litt… 

Mer rekker jeg ikke tenke før kvalmen kaster seg over meg. Jeg rekker akkurat badet før resten av gårsdagens drikke kommer i retur. 

Når jeg synker ned på gulvet etterpå og gjemmer hodet i hendene, kjenner jeg at tårene er i ferd med å presse seg ut. Herregud, jeg er dårlig. Skulle ikke har drukket så mye i går. 

Det er helt nødvendig å bli sittende mens verden prøver å komme i vater igjen. Jeg klarer ikke å ta meg sammen, selv om jeg er akutt klar over at jeg sitter og sipper på badegulvet som en drittunge. 

Ikke en gang å overtale meg selv om at dette ikke er verdens undergang får jeg til. Det hjelper liksom ikke å minne om at jeg tåler å bo på gulvet til Jonas eller dele seng med Eskild noen dager. Det er så sjukt langt unna det jeg vil. Jeg vil bo sammen med Even, spise middag med Even, se på TV sammen. Ha mitt eget rom og min egen seng. I leiligheten til Even. 

Skjerpings, Isak, sier jeg til meg selv. Ta deg en dusj,få deg mat. I den rekkefølgen. Jeg klarer punkt en, men mat er uaktuelt. Senga frister mer, komme meg under dyna igjen, sove til i morgen. Jeg må sove litt mer før jeg svarer Even. Humøret er fortsatt så gørrsvart at jeg er sikker på at jeg vil si noe jeg angrer på. 

Etter noen ekstra timer med søvn er formen kanskje litt bedre, men humøret har ikke rikket seg i det hele tatt. Jeg setter meg opp i senga, og røsker til meg mobilen for å se om Even har sendt noe nytt, om han har angret seg. Egentlig for å se om jeg husker feil, om jeg leste feil eller misforstod. 

Jonas har prøvd å ringe to ganger. Shit, vi hadde en sånn halvveis avtale om å henge i dag. Men ikke noe mer fra Even.

Jeg ringer Jonas, han tar telefonen etter et halvt ring. 

“Hei.” Stemmen min er rusten, røper hvor fyllesyk jeg er. 

“Halla. Er du dårlig, eller?” Han høres urettferdig frisk og opplagt ut. 

“Ja. Ganske. Og du?” Jeg kremter for å få bort rusk i halsen. “Ble det noe med hu dama, eller?”

“Nei. Eller, jeg fikk nummeret hennes, men hun måtte stikke.”

Det er ikke første gang Jonas går hjem med et nytt nummer på telefonen. 

Han forstår nok hva jeg tenker, for han avbryter meg før jeg får kommentert det. “Er du i form til å henge?” 

“Ja, selvsagt. Bare kom.”

Han er på døra en halvtime senere. Jeg finner en liten trøst i at han ser dårligere ut enn han prøvde å overtale meg til å tro i telefonen. Enda støtte trøst er at han har med seg mat. Og kaffe som ikke er i pulverform. 

Verdens beste venn. Dagen er redda på et vis. 

Jeg får fortalt om meldingen fra Even og møtet mellom Eskild og Even innimellom bitene. Jonas er like ved å bli hivd på dør når han ler så han griner mens jeg forteller om Eskild som fortalte om ølkorken. 

“Ikke le, det er ikke morsomt.” Jeg hører selv at det er en skarphet i stemmen min. 

Det stopper ikke Jonas. “Det er jo litt morsomt, da.”

“Det er bare du som har flaks fordi du fikk overnatte hos Eva og slapp å dra hjem dritings. Tror ikke morra di hadde satt pris på å få deg hjem i den tilstanden, du var ikke noe bedre enn meg.”

“Men jeg spøy ikke i trappa og sovna på dørmatta. Det gjør deg automatisk verst.”

“Mhm. Må jeg minne deg på den gangen du ble med noen random folk hjem på nach? Og sendte fyllasnaps til gjengen hvor du stod på bordet og sang karaoke med en gjeng førti år gamle damer?”

Jonas dunker meg hardt i overarmen, men jeg klarer ikke stoppe å glise. Jeg visste at den historien kom til å komme godt med en gang. Magnus overnattet her den gangen, og vi lo til vi nesten pissa på oss. Jeg rakk å screenshotte et par av de nesten tretti snapsene. Sparer på dem til Jonas skal drikkes ut. Da skal han få lov til å gjenta sangene. 

“Samme det,” sier han mens han samler sammen kebabrestene. “Hvis vi skal sammenligne fyllahistorier så tror jeg du vinner, uansett. Sier bare en ting: Oransje trafikkjegle. Eller skal jeg si kjegler? Flertall.”

Sant det. Jeg husker fortsatt ikke hvorfra, hvorfor eller hvordan jeg tok med meg de trafikkjeglene hjem. Men jeg husker forvirringen til Linn da hun våknet til stuegulvet fullt av dem og jeg hadde laget sti fra døra hennes til kjøkkenet. Men jeg vet det var meg, for jeg hadde lagt ut bilde på insta der jeg går med kjeglene på hodet som om de skulle vært en hatt. 

“Hva sa du, da? Even, altså. Hva svarte du?”

“Har ikke svart,” mumler jeg frem. 

“Du må jo svare. Tenk om han sitter og venter på svar fra deg?”

Jeg fomler med telefonen. Flau, for jeg vet jeg burde svart allerede i dag tidlig. Nå har det gått for mange timer. “Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal si.”

“Hva skrev han, egentlig? Kan jeg se?”

Jeg viser han meldingen. Rynken i panna hans vokser og bekymringen min med den. 

“Hva tror du han mener med det?”

“Jeg vetta faen. At jeg ikke kan flytte inn, likevel?”

Han rister på hodet, ser ikke ut til å tro meg. “Nei, jeg tror ikke det, ass. Det står bare at de ikke får bygget vegg nå, ikke at du ikke får bo der likevel.”

“Men uten vegg er det jo ikke noe rom. Må jo ha et sted å sove.” Jeg trekker på skuldrene. “Men hva svarer jeg?”

“Ok.” 

“Ok? Kun det?” Jeg har tenkt på mange alternative svar. Ok har ikke vært blant dem. 

“Ja. Vis han at det ikke bryr deg, at det ikke er noe stress. Straight up.” 

“Selv om det ikke er sant?”

“Ja. Du må virke cool, avslappet.”

“Hm. Ok. Smiley?”

“Nei, ok punktum.”

Jeg gjør som han sier, trykker send og legger telefonen med skjermen ned, vil ikke se på den mer. 

Nå vil jeg knuse Jonas i Fifa-kampen han lovet meg. Enkelte ting endrer seg aldri. 

Det er som i gamle dager, meg og Jonas, skulder ved skulder i senga mi, begge like innbitt på å vinne. Fyllesjuken er så godt som borte, isklumpen i magen likeså. Jeg er blitt lovet sovesofaen til Jonas frem til bosituasjonen min har ordnet seg, og han har lovet meg å ikke dra med damer hjem mens jeg bor der. 

Han slår meg ned i støvlene, men det er fordi jeg sjekker mobilen hvert tiende minutt. Håper på svar på meldingen, men det er ikke en skriveboble engang. 

Etter å ha vunnet tredje kamp på rad gidder jeg ikke mer. Legger kontrollen fra meg med et dramatisk sukk. 

Jonas flirer av meg. “Dårlig taper?”

“Dårlig taper? Jeg? Hva tror du om meg?” 

“At du er omtrent like dårlig til tape som du til å lyve?” 

Plutselig går han fra latter til alvor i ansiktet. “Hvor godt kjenner du egentlig han Even?”

Jeg kjenner et sug i magen, liker ikke hvor dette bærer. “Ikke så veldig, hvordan da?”

“Bare, du skal flytte sammen med han, sant? Til et rom som ikke eksisterer. Og du kjenner han ikke engang.”

“Han kjenner Sana.” 

“Og hva har Sana sagt om ham?”

“Bare det at han er kompis med Elias og hadde et ledig rom.”

Jeg hører med en gang jeg sier det høyt hvor stor risiko jeg har tatt. Si ja til å flytte inn til en fremmed fyr jeg ikke vet noe om annet enn at han spanderer øl og liker Gabrielle. 

Baker de beste skillingsbollene i verden, og er kjekk. Sånn skikkelig kjekk. 

“Faen. Har jeg blitt playa? Jeg signerte jo en kontrakt?”

I det samme vibrerer telefonen på bordet. Det er Even. 

“Sorry at jeg ble borte sånn plutselig, måtte være med pappa på legevakta. Glemte å si at vi finner en løsning. Vi kan sette senga di der rommet skal være så lenge?”

Lettelsen skyller over meg, og jeg viser meldingen til Jonas. 

“Det var det jeg visste, det kom til å ordne seg.”

“Det sa du overhodet ikke.”

“Jeg mente å si det, da. Men du må jo svare!”

Jeg stokker fingrene så fort det lar seg gjøre. “Har ikke seng enda. Men jeg kan kanskje sove på sofaen?” 

Even sin sofa er et bedre alternativ enn Jonas sin, for da slipper jeg å flytte to ganger. Det er ikke ideelt, men jeg har sovet verre steder enn en sofa. Bare jeg får flyttet så kan jeg overleve det meste. 

“Du, Isak. Jeg må nesten stikke, lovte mamma at jeg skulle stikke innom. Må hjelpe Thea med noe leksegreier.”

“Ok.” Jeg følger han ut i gangen. “Vi sees. Du blir med og hjelper meg på torsdag, eller?”

"Selvfølgelig. Må jo få se den fete leiligheten du skal flytte inn i. Og hilse på Even.”

Telefonen durer i lomma i det jeg lukker døra. Even. 

Den sofaen min er ikke så veldig god å sove på, altså!

Det går greit. Det er bare for en liten stund.

Da sier vi det sånn. Sorry for det med veggen, altså. Pappa sier også unnskyld.

Går det greit med faren din, forresten?

Han har ganske vondt. Legen sa han hadde fått akutt lumbago og sendte oss hjem med tabletter som har rød trekant på seg.

Du vet hva lumbago egentlig betyr?

Nei?

Det betyr vondt i ryggen.

Serr? Jeg trodde det var en ordentlig diagnose.

Det er en ordentlig diagnose. 😉 Pass på at han ikke bare ligger på sofaen og ser på TV, det er viktig å bevege seg. Hilsen dr. Valtersen.

Det samme sa den ordentlige legen også.

Jeg var redd du hadde ombestemt deg etter møtet med Eskild i går…

Hvorfor skulle jeg det?

Nei, ingenting. Eskild snakker før han tenker, jeg var redd du syntes han sa noe dumt eller noe.

Han sa ikke noe dumt.

Men du, kan du hente nøkkelen en annen dag? Jeg er ikke hjemme i morgen, må passe på pappa. Mamma er bortreist.

Kan jeg ikke bare få den på torsdag når jeg flytter inn?

Jo, det kan du jo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen, tusen takk for engasjementet i kommentarene. Jeg storkoser meg med å lese deres tanker om det jeg skriver og alle spekulasjonene deres. Det er brenntravelt på jobb og hjemme for tiden, så det blir litt sånn sporadisk posting fremover. Veldig glad for at dere er med meg likevel. 
> 
> Artemis har betalest denne også, og det er ikke rent lite hun har bidratt med denne gangen. Samtalen mellom Jonas og Isak, for eksempel, den kan dere takke henne for, for den var opprinnelig ikke med. ❤️
> 
> I neste kapittel skal Isak flytte inn hos Even. Det kan bli spennende.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unnskyld for at det har tatt litt tid å få ut dette kapittelet. Jeg fikk det tilbake fra beta (Artemis ❤️) for en god stund siden, men etter det kom november og tok et solid jafs av baken. Det kan dessverre bli like lenge til neste, for november er ikke ferdig med å lage hakkemat av ledig tid. Desember bare bør bli bedre.

Torsdag. Flyttedag. Dagen er endelig kommet. 

Det er rart å tenke på at jeg knapt hadde nok ting til å fylle en stor bag da jeg flyttet hit. Nå må jeg ha hjelp av gutta fordi det er for mye for meg å ta på t-banen alene. Flyttelasset er fortsatt ikke digert, men sammenlignet med Isak nesten 17 år så er det er hav i forskjell. 

Mahdi har lånt varebil av onkelen sin, og jeg klarer nesten å fylle opp hele bilen med ting. Eskene med bøker er så tunge at gutta truer med å nekte å bære dem opp i leiligheten. 

Jeg fikk nøkkelen av Sana i går, Even og jeg klarte ikke finne noe passende tidspunkt å møtes på. Enten var det jobben hans eller forelesningene min, noe kom i veien hele tiden. Det betyr at jeg ikke har fått vært innom og målt opp hvor stort rommet mitt skal være heller, så møbelhandling er satt på vent. 

Even er på skolen i dag, så vi kommer til tom leilighet. Magnus er veldig skuffa over og har klaget høylytt litt for mange ganger. Til slutt truer Jonas med å finne en sokk og stappe i munnen på han. 

Det er ikke det at jeg har noe imot at gutta møter Even, men han jobber med en diger innlevering og kommer ikke tilbake før sent har han sagt. 

Det hindrer ikke Magnus i å håpe at at Even på magisk vis vil dukke opp likevel. Han sier det hver gang vi kommer opp i leiligheten med nok et lass. Irriterer meg akkurat nå lårene mine brenner og jeg forbanner mangelen på heis som mest. Halve stua ser ut som en byggeplass når vi er ferdige, jeg er glad det bare er for en kort periode. Jeg vet at det ikke er min feil at det ser sånn ut, men den dårlige samvittigheten rumler i magen likevel. 

Etter at gutta har dratt prøver jeg å ordne det litt bedre, men det hjelper ikke så veldig. Ikke kan jeg bruke mer tid på det heller, for jeg må tilbake til kollektivet. Har lovet Eskild og Linn å ikke bli sen. Vi må vaske ferdig. 

Jeg sender en melding til Even med bilde av kaoset og sier jeg kommer sent hjem. Ikke det at jeg har meldeplikt eller noe, men jeg ville satt pris på å få vite hva jeg kom hjem til, og da gjør kanskje Even det samme. Jeg får i hvert fall en tommel opp tilbake, sammen med en haug med emojis jeg ikke helt vet hvordan jeg skal tolke. 

Det er mye mer vemodig å vaske ut enn jeg trodde. Det blir skikkelig trist når vi er helt ferdige og står i den tomme ganger og kikker innover i leiligheten som har vært mitt faste holdepunkt i mange år. Det har vært mitt hjem, Eskild og Linn min familie, mitt støtteapparat. 

Jeg vet jo at det ville tatt slutt på et eller annet tidspunkt, men jeg hadde håpet på noen år til. Nå har det gått så fort at jeg kjenner at jeg ikke helt klarer å fordøye det. Fra vi fikk vite at vi måtte flytte og frem til nå har jeg vært så opptatt med å finne nytt sted å bo at jeg ikke har hatt tid til å tenke på noe annet. 

Men dette er slutten. En periode i livet som har formet meg og på mange måter gjort meg til den jeg er. Stolt. Åpen. På en plass i livet hvor jeg er trygg på hvem jeg er, hva jeg er. 

Og det vil ikke flytting noensinne kunne ta fra meg. 

Jeg er svett, sliten og sur når jeg av t-banen på Tøyen. Dagen har vært lang som et vondt år, og jeg trekker hetta godt over hodet og stenger verden ute med musikken dundrene inn i ørene når jeg skynder meg til leiligheten. Hjem. Det eneste på ønskelisten er en lang dusj og så legge meg. I sofasengen. 

Det hadde vært noe annet å ha mitt eget rom, min egen seng å gå til. Det hjelper ikke at jeg vet at sofaløsningen er midlertidig, og at det ikke er noe Even kan noe for. Tårene ligger rett under overflaten og truer med å komme frem. Det kommer til å bli bra det her, forteller jeg meg selv. Jeg trenger sikkert bare litt tid til å venne meg til det. 

Trappen opp til leiligheten kjennes uendelig lang. Jeg har ikke gjort annet enn å gå opp og ned trapper i dag, og jeg bare vet jeg kommer til å være støl som faen i morgen. 

Duften av tomat og hvitløk slår meg i det jeg lukker opp døren. Svak musikk kommer fra kjøkkenet. Even sitter på en av barkrakkene oppslukt av laptopen sin, men ser opp og smiler til meg i det jeg runder hjørnet til stua og lar baggen min treffe gulvet med et dunk. Ved siden av sofaen ligger puta og dyna mi, klar til å bli gjort om til seng. Da jeg dro herfra tidligere i dag lå de i en stor plastpose øverst på flyttelasset mitt. Lakenet som ligger øverst er ikke mitt, Even må ha funnet det frem. 

“Sulten?” Den milde forespørselen fra Even drar meg ut av tåka. 

Tårene som var rett rundt hjørnet tvinger seg forsiktig frem og jeg må blunke noen ganger for å få dem bort. 

“Ja. Veldig.” 

Han reiser seg og går inn på kjøkkenet. Duften av mat brer seg enda mer i det han åpner stekeovnsdøren. Han tar ut en form og setter den på kjøkkenbenken, det ser ut som lasagna. Og ikke Toro, heller. 

Jeg blir stående hjelpeløst midt på gulvet mens Even finner frem tallerkener, bestikk og glass. Klarer ikke helt bestemme meg for om jeg skal hjelpe til eller om jeg bare vil være i veien. 

Jeg vet ikke hvorfor, men jeg tenkte liksom at det kom til å bli enkelt å flytte inn her. Det som gikk så bra da jeg var her for å se på leiligheten, er nå bare stivt, ubehagelig. Jeg føler at jeg trenger meg på et sted jeg ikke hører hjemme, og jeg har ikke et rom å trekke meg tilbake til heller. Kanskje jeg burde sagt ja til å bo hos Jonas likevel? Nå føles det bare kleint, som om jeg trenger meg på på en måte. 

Even har rukket å dekke på mens jeg har stått panisk midt på gulvet. Stemmen hans drar meg ut av tankekverna. “Hvor synes du vi skal spise?”

“Hm?”

“Vil du sitte her,” han peker på kjøkkenøya. “Eller skal vi sette oss i sofaen?” 

Jeg ser på barkrakkene, er skeptisk. De står litt for nærme og jeg er egentlig ikke så begeistret for sånne høye krakker, føler jeg sitter og vagler som en hane. Men jeg vet ikke hvor glad Even er for at vi spiser middag i sofaen hans, heller. Han kan jo være en av disse folkene som synes all mat skal spises ved et ordentligt bord. Men hvis han var det, ville han vel hatt et spisebord? Jeg tar sjansen. “Er det greit for deg om vi spiser i sofaen?”

“Selvsagt.”

Uten å tenke over det sitter vi på samme måte som første gang. Det føles litt tryggere. Jeg forsyner meg med mat, tar litt mer på fatet enn høflig, men jeg kan ikke stoppe meg. Det lukter for godt og jeg er for sulten til å bry meg. 

“Du trengte ikke lage middag til meg, altså,” sier jeg mellom to munnfuller med den beste lasagnen jeg har smakt på lenge. Mye bedre enn det Eskild og jeg har fått til. 

“Jeg tenkte du fortjente det etter i dag. Ble dere ferdige å vaske?”

“Ja, heldigvis. Men det var mye mer arbeid enn vi trodde.” 

“Det er alltid det.” 

Even fyller stua med prat, forteller om da han og eksen skulle flytte fra hverandre og utleieren hadde støv på hjernen sånn at de måtte vaske tre ganger. Jeg prøver å fylle på med hmm og mmmm her og der, hodet er for trøtt til å helt klare å engasjere meg i samtalen. 

Jeg prøver å skjule en gjesp, men lykkes ikke. Dagen har vært lang, forelesninger, flytting og vask. Klokka er ikke mer en halv elleve, men hvis jeg ikke legger meg nå kommer morgendagen til å bli ille. 

“Trøtt?”

“Ser det sånn ut?”

“Nei, men det høres sånn ut.”

“Ja, litt trøtt. Er det greit om jeg legger meg snart?”

“Selvsagt. Det er på en måte ditt soverom det her, du som bestemmer.”

Jeg går på badet før Even, pakker ut toalettsakene mine på hyllen som han har ryddet klar. Stua er tom når jeg er ferdig og jeg skifter kjapt til en t-skjorte jeg kan sove i før jeg rer til på sofaen. Jeg sover egentlig nesten naken, liker ikke følelsen av klær som er i veien når jeg sover. Men tør ikke det nå. Tenk om Even kommer inn i stua og der ligger jeg i bare bokseren? 

Døren til badet går opp og igjen, fulgt av lyden av døren til soverommet, og jeg er alene i stua. Klar for min første natt i ny leilighet. Allerede nå kjenner jeg at dette ikke kommer til å gå bra. Og jeg får rett. Klokka blir tolv, klokka blir ett og når den passerer halv to gir jeg opp, skrur på lyset og finner frem telefonen for å få tiden til å gå. 

Jeg prøver å ikke stresse, dette er helt normalt når jeg skal sove på ny plass for første gang. Da jeg var liten tok det ganske mange overnattingsforsøk hos Jonas før jeg klarte å være der til morgenen. Jeg vet ikke hvor mange ganger pappa måtte komme og hente meg midt på natten fordi jeg ikke fikk sove. 

Det er lenge siden det har vært et problem nå, jeg tror sist gang jeg slet med søvnen var rett etter at jeg flyttet inn i kollektivet. Men da var det fordi jeg hadde for mye som skjedde og for mye kaos i hodet. 

Klokka to har jeg vært igjennom hele Instagram, sjekket alle snapstories, funnet ut at 730.no ikke har oppdatert noe siden i går kveld og jeg legger telefonen bort for å gjøre nok et forsøk på å sove. Teller sauer. Har akkurat talt til sau nummer trettito når jeg hører det gå i døren og Even rusler inn på kjøkkenet. 

Pysjamasbuksen henger lavt på hoftene, overkroppen er naken, og jeg må konsentrere meg for å ikke la blikket hvile for lenge på huden som fortsatt har igjen noe av sommerens brunfarge. 

“Får du ikke sove du heller?” Stemmen er rusten, og jeg kremter for å vekke den opp. Fint at minst en del av kroppen har fått sove, da. 

Even skvetter til. “Shit. Jeg visste ikke at du var våken. Unnskyld, det var ikke meningen å forstyrre deg. Jeg skal bare hente meg litt vann.”

Jeg rister på hodet. “Du forstyrret ikke, jeg gav opp å prøve å sove for en halvtime siden.”

“Sofaen ikke noe god å sove på?”

“Ikke noe galt med sofaen, det er bare sånn jeg er av og til, spesielt på nye steder.” Jeg reiser seg fra sofaen og tusler ut på kjøkkenet til Even, finner et glass og fyller det med vann. 

Even ser ut som om han ikke helt vet hva han skal gjøre eller si, han blir stående og stirre ned i glasset sitt, som om han ikke tør å se på meg, og jeg blir akutt klar over at jeg står her halvnaken. T-skjorta er ikke lang nok til å dekke bokseren.

Jeg angrer på at jeg ikke tok på meg pysjbukser jeg også. Å tusle rundt uten så mye klær er kanskje ikke er helt innafor som leietaker. Jeg tar en stor slurk av glasset for å få fokuset over på noe annet. “Det er ikke noe å stresse med, jeg er vant til å klare meg en natt eller to uten særlig mye søvn. Har alltid vært sånn.”

“Ok, håper du får sove bedre i morgen, da. Jeg lover å ikke forstyrre deg noe mer på natten før veggen er på plass.”

“Ikke noe stress, jeg er sikker på at det er bedre i morgen.”

“Vi får håpe det. Natta, Isak!”

Jeg tusler seg tilbake til sofasengen. “Natta, Even.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så, da har Isak flyttet inn og skal teste ut hvor god sofaen til Even egentlig er å sove på. Hva tenker dere? Går det her bra, eller?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak har flyttet inn og har overlevd første natten på sofaen. Her kommer et lite innblikk i Isak sin første hele dag i ny leilighet. 
> 
> Tusen takk for engasjement i kommentarfeltet, jeg koser meg med spekulasjonene og det kan være at noen av ideene deres enten allerede er tatt med i historien eller finner en plass. 
> 
> Og tusen takk til Artemis, som nok en gang har lest igjennom, kommentert, heia og fikset skrivefeil og fått språket til å flyte bedre. ❤️

Jeg våkner neste dag med et intenst ønske om å kaste mobilen i veggen. Alarmen skjærer i alle nervebanene jeg har og det kjennes ut som om jeg ikke har sovet et sekund. Men klokka er nesten ni, så jeg har jo sovet. Til og med lengre enn jeg vanligvis tillater meg å sove en hverdag. 

Da klokka passerte tre i natt krøp jeg til korset og flyttet alarmen en og en halv time frem. Hvis ikke ville jeg vært et supertrøtt monster i dag. Altså, mer trøtt enn jeg er til vanlig, da. Har aldri vært bestevenn med morgener. 

Even er nok gått allerede, sa noe om at han skulle være på skolen tidlig. Han er i hvert fall ikke i stua eller på badet, og det står en brukt kaffekopp på kjøkkenvasken. 

Men jeg har ikke merket en dritt av at han har vært her. Er ikke det litt rart? Altså, jeg sover rett ved siden av kjøkkenet, jeg må jo ha hørt at han laget frokost? Eller åpnet og lukket badedøra? 

Faen. Det går opp for meg at han må ha listet seg rundt, prøvd å ikke lage lyd for ikke å vekke meg. Æsj, den dårlige samvittigheten og følelsen av å være en belastning treffer meg midt i solar plexus. Tenk om han ikke har turt å lage seg frokost? 

Heldigvis tyder kaffekoppen på noe annet. Den dårlige samvittigheten taper for tanken på at han kan egentlig takke seg selv. Det er han som lovet at veggen skulle være klar, og det er den ikke. På den andre siden, han kan jo ikke noe for at faren hans ødela ryggen. Dårlig timing. Og uflaks. 

Det er i hvert fall ikke hans feil at jeg ikke fikk sove. Men det går ut over oss begge. 

Og ryggen min. Den har ikke likt å ligge på en sofa i natt. Jeg strekker meg, prøver å løsne litt opp og det hjelper litt. Kan bli noen lange dager frem til faren til Even får bygget den veggen. 

Takk og lov at det er fredag. Fredager er den diggeste dagen, har kun to forelesninger, fra tolv til to. I dag skyter jeg en hvit pil etter å dra tidlig til campus for å forberede meg, får heller prøve å få med meg så mye som mulig i forelesningen, lene meg på Sana hvis det er noe jeg ikke forstår. 

Frokost blir det også dårlig med. Det eneste som var igjen på kjøkkenet i kollektivet i går var en halv pakke knekkebrød og en kvart kartong med melk. Sistnevnte fikk ikke lov å bli med på flyttelasset. Får kjøpe meg mat på vei til skolen. Dyrt, men nødvendig. 

Men først rydde bort sofasengen. Sørge for at Even ikke finner stua i et større kaos enn nødvendig når han kommer hjem. Hadde jeg bare ikke vært så innmari kaffetørst, hjernen min skriker etter koffein. 

Kanskje det er innafor å stjele litt av kaffen til Even? Eller låne? Jeg kan betale tilbake senere, liksom. Maskinen ser sånn dritavansert ut, men jeg bør klare å mekke en kopp? En bitteliten en? Sånn at jeg kommer meg til skolen uten å sovne på banen? 

Jeg tar sjansen. Lettere med tilgivelse enn tillatelse...

På kaffemaskinen hengeren rosa post-it-lapp med blokkbokstaver. “Klar til bruk, trykk på start for kaffe. Ta mat fra kjøleskapet hvis du vil ha frokost.” 

Er det sant? Jeg finner frem en kopp og trykker på start, lyden av kaffebønner som kverner er bedre enn musikk. Snart renner det svart frelse ned i koppen. Jeg står og tripper til den er ferdig, tar en slurk altfor fort og brenner meg på tunga. Totalt verdt det. 

Jeg smører meg to knekkebrød og tar med meg kaffekoppen bort til barkrakken, sjekker om det har skjedd noe nytt på telefonen siden i natt mens jeg sakte men sikkert våkner til liv. 

Den ørlille gesten fra Even gjør noe med hodet mitt, men jeg prøver å ikke tenke på det, ikke kjenne etter. Han gjør sikkert bare sitt beste for å være en høflig utleier. Det er ikke som han, eller jeg, noensinne kommer til å bryte regel nummer en for leieforhold. Det skjønner til og med min søvnmanglende, omtåkete hjerne. Glem det, Isak sier jeg til meg selv og får det plutselig veldig travelt med å komme meg ut.

Jeg blir på campus akkurat lenge nok til å overleve forelesningene. I det foreleseren legger bort notatene er viljestyrken min brukt opp, ikke en dråpe igjen. Hvor mye jeg fikk med meg av det som ble sagt er åpent for debatt, men det kan være det samme. 

Lårene mine skriker når jeg klatrer opp trappene til leiligheten, sekken på ryggen og en kiwipose i hånda. Jeg visste jeg ville være støl i dag, men jeg er enda mer støl enn jeg trodde. Hvem trenger treningsstudio når man kan flytte, liksom? 

Even er ikke hjemme, og jeg klarer å bli skuffa selv om jeg egentlig visste det. Jeg kjefter på meg selv mens jeg tar sjansen på å mekke meg enda en kopp kaffe. Så setter jeg meg på en av barkrakkene for å gå gjennom notatene og presentasjonen fra forelesningen. Det ser ut til at jeg fikk med meg mer enn jeg trodde, men det er deler jeg ikke har helt kontroll på. 

Det er ikke ideelt å sitte på en barkrakk og jobbe. Den er i hardeste laget, uten ordentlig støtte til beina. Men det får duge til jeg får eget rom. 

Apropos eget rom. Jeg lurer på om det vil være plass til skrivebord der? Jeg reiser meg og går dit rommet mitt skal være, prøver å skritte opp hvor stort det vil bli. Ser for meg hvor senga kan stå og kanskje jeg kan ha skap mellom vindu og vegg og skrivebord mot veggen som skal bygges? 

Jeg mekker meg ennå en kaffe, setter musikk på ørene og går inn på IKEA sine sider for å sjekke hvilke møbler jeg ønsker meg. Gjøre litt research. 

Musikken i ørene overdøver alt annet og jeg klarer visst å konse om akkurat dette samme hvor trøtt jeg er. Derfor skvetter jeg skikkelig når Even plutselig står rett foran meg. Langer ut med hånda og skumper borti kaffekoppen. Den velter velter, og lunken kaffe spruter utover halve kjøkkenbenken og hele meg. 

“Føkk, faen!” Jeg reiser seg for å finne noe å tørke opp med, men Even kommer meg i forkjøpet, tørker fort opp sølet rundt pc-en min. 

“Sorry, det var ikke meningen å skremme deg, ass.” Even ser nesten ut som han har dårlig samvittighet, og det er jo ikke riktig, det er jo min feil. Det er jeg som er så stor kløne at jeg setter en halvfull kopp med kaffe rett ved siden av PC og bok. Det er bare flaks at jeg ikke fikk kaffe utover tastaturet, det hadde vært totalt krise. 

“Gikk det bra?” 

“Ja, tror det.” Jeg løfter på notatbøkene for å sjekke om det har sneket seg kaffe under noe, men utrolig nok overlevde både notatbok og telefon. Buksa mi og siden på kjøkkenbenken var derimot mindre heldige. 

“Tror jeg må skifte,” sier jeg. Latteren bobler opp når det går opp for meg hvordan jeg ser ut. Kaffen har truffet akkurat sånn at det ser ut til at jeg har pissa på meg. Sånn skikkelig også. 

Et kjapt blikk bort på Even røper at jeg ikke er den eneste som legger merke til det. Han prøver å holde latteren inne, men feiler totalt. 

Jeg graver frem rene klær fra baggen og skynder meg på badet. Hele meg stinker kaffe, og den eneste måten å bli kvitt den på er å dusje. Kaffe er godt i koppen, ikke like godt på kroppen. 

Strålene fra dusjen fjerner kaffesøl og det varme vannet myker opp den stive ryggen. Jeg bruker litt mer tid enn jeg gjorde i går kveld, da var jeg så stressa for at Even måtte vente på meg. Den blå og hvite såpa mi ser litt stakkarslig ut ved siden av Even sine fire flasker. Jeg mistenker hans koster ti ganger så mye som min, merkene er i hvert fall ikke noe du får kjøpt på Kiwi. 

Even allerede i gang med å lage middag når jeg kommer ut på kjøkkenet igjen, duften av krydder har tatt over for lukta av kald kaffe.

“Jeg lager middag, er du sulten?” 

Jeg har så lyst til å si ja, for jeg er skrubbsulten. Men, jeg kan jo ikke la Even lage mat til meg i dag også. “Du trenger ikke, altså” 

“Slutt å tøyse!” Han peker på meg med en tresleiv full av saus, og smilet kjennes ekte, et sånt som når helt opp til øynene, får frem smilerynkene. Ikke at han har så mange av dem. “Dette er jo en av de største fordelene med å bo sammen med noen, å slippe å spise alene.”

Og stoltheten min smelter bort like fort som snø i mai, har ikke en sjanse. Den forsvant vel strengt tatt med kaffehendelsen i sted. “Ok, da.”

“Ikke tenk på det, før du vet ordet av det så er det jeg som spiser av din mat.”

Yeah, right. Det er inntil han finner ut at jeg er en kløne på kjøkkenet. Toro og Fjordland er mine bestevenner, liksom.

Jeg finner frem tallerkener og glass. “Skal vi spise i stua i dag også?” 

“Ja, vi kan vel det?”

Jeg dekker på mens duften av mat sprer seg i hele leiligheten. “Hva lager du?”

Han heller vannet ut av gryta. “Pasta, måtte ha noe som går fort.”

Han tar et par øl ut av kjøleskapet og rekker den ene til meg som om det skulle være den mest hverdagslige ting å gjøre. 

“Skulle kanskje hatt noe annet enn øl til dette, men det er det eneste jeg har.”

Jeg tar imot boksen mens jeg mumler noe om at jeg foretrekker øl uansett. Eskild har forsøkt å få meg til å like vin, men jeg klarer det bare ikke, ikke mer enn et glass av og til. For det første så smaker det ikke noe godt, og drikker jeg for mye av det får jeg garantert vondt i hodet neste dag. Det er ikke verdt det. 

Even kommer inn i stua med maten. “Satt du og jobbet da jeg kom hjem?” 

“Nei, jeg satt og så etter møbler på IKEA.” 

“Til rommet?” 

“Ja, pappa sponser.” Jeg får lov til å forsyne meg først, Even har laget masse mat så jeg har ikke dårlig samvittighet for å fylle tallerkenen til randen. 

“Har du funnet ut hva du skal ha?”

“Ja, eller nei.” Jeg prøver å ikke snakke med mat i munnen, men det er vanskelig når Even stiller spørsmål jeg må svare på samtidig som maten er så god at jeg ikke klarer stoppe spise. “Det er litt vanskelig å se for seg hvordan det blir før veggen kommer på plass.”

“Sorry, ass.”

“Det går bra. Hvordan går det med ryggen til faren din?”

“Bedre. Fortsatt sykemeldt. Han håper han kan komme neste uke, mamma er ikke like sikker.”

Jeg har lyst til å være grei. Gjengjelde alle de små og store gestene fra Even med å si at det ikke gjør noe. Men etter natten på sofaen håper jeg virkelig at moren til Even tar feil. Så jeg sier ikke noe, konsentrerer meg i stedet om å ikke søle når jeg spiser. 

Even ser ikke ut til å ha samme problem som meg med å spise og prate samtidig. “Jeg lurer på om jeg skal ta meg en tur til IKEA, jeg også. Har lyst på et ordentlig spisebord. Ikke kult å spise i sofaen hele tiden.”

“Hvor har du pleid å spise middag?”

“På kjøkkenet. Men nå når vi er to som bor her har jeg lyst på spisebord.”

Han har et poeng. Jeg klarer ikke se for meg at jeg kommer til å digge å sitte på de barkrakkene. Rumpa mi er øm etter bare et par timer på en i dag. “Husk å prøvesitte stolene. Vi hadde sånne skikkelig harde stoler i kollektivet. Hindret oss ikke i å sitte der i timesvis og drikke øl.”

“For langt å gå fra stua for å hente mer drikke?”

“Noe sånt, ja.” Jeg tar en slurk av ølflaska. “Eller at Eskild okkuperte stua eller hadde en fyr med hjem. Tryggest på kjøkkenet, da.”

“Etter å ha møtt Eskild kan jeg fint se for meg behovet for å holde seg på kjøkkenet.” 

Sant det, Even har møtt Eskild. Jeg hadde nesten klart å fortrenge det. 

“Du, forresten,” kommer det fra Even. “Kanskje vi kan dra på IKEA sammen?”

“Kanskje det?”

“Du kan hjelpe meg å prøvesitte stoler, så kan jeg hjelpe deg med å prøveligge senger?”

Han sier det akkurat i det jeg har tatt en stor slurk med øl, og jeg setter de siste dråpene fast i halsen og fremprovoserer den verste hostekulen. Tårene renner og jeg klarer ikke å stoppe hosten. Even kommer bort og dunker meg i ryggen, noe som ikke hjelper til annet enn å få meg til å le i tillegg. 

Hånden hans er fortsatt på ryggen min når hosteanfallet endelig gir seg. Den er varm. Jeg har lyst til å lene meg litt mot den, men jeg kan jo ikke det.. 

“Ehhh…” Han trekker hånden til seg. Etterlater et tomrom, men den kleine følelsen sitter igjen. Føkk. Jeg prøver å flytte fokuset, rydder tallerkenene ut på kjøkkenet. “En øl til?” 

“Ja, takk.” 

Jeg har rukket å samle meg igjen innen jeg kommer tilbake og rekker han den ene flasken. Han har flyttet seg tilbake til sitt hjørne i sofaen, og avstand fungerer veldig fint akkurat nå. 

Det hjelper så mye at vi blir sittende og prate om alt mulig rart. Jeg merker ikke hvor mye klokka er blitt før gutta melder meg i guttechatten og lurer på hvor i huleste det blir av meg. 

Føkk. Jeg har helt glemt at jeg halvveis lovet å bli med ut. Jeg sender en kjapp “Sorry, er trøtt og blir hjemme”. Det er ikke en direkte løgn, jeg er faktisk drittrøtt og trenger å komme meg i seng snart. 

Even ser ut til å tenke det samme, for han begynner å rydde kjøkkenet. Samler sammen flaskene vi bare har latt stå på kjøkkenbenken og tømmer ut restene. Setter inn i oppvaskmaskinen, tørker over benken. Sier god natt. Alt går så fort.

Når jeg legger meg i sofasengen denne gangen er jeg fast bestemt på å få en natt ordentlig søvn. Magen er mett og alkoholen har gjort meg passe døsig. Dette bør gå fint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så, blir det famous last words eller får Isak sove denne natten? Er sofaen på magisk vis blitt bedre å sove på, eller får vi nok en nattevandring og sikling etter bar overkropp?
> 
> Bolomapa foreslo felles møbelhandling etter forrige kapittel, og det ser nesten ut til at du får ønsket ditt oppfylt. Ikke en tropebasert fic uten, eller?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November er over, men gjør desember det noe lettere for meg enn november? Ehhhh, nei. Men nå har jeg klart å skrape ferdig nok et kapittel. Det har vært nesten ferdig ganske lenge, takket være Artemis som leste over og fikset ting her og der. ❤️ Men hun også kom med forslag som var så gode at jeg bare måtte skrive dem og da ble det liggende. 
> 
> Tusen takk for kommentarer og for engasjement og etterlysning på Jodel! ❤️❤️

“Dette bør gå fint…” Pokkers berømte siste ord. 

Det går jo selvsagt ikke fint. Flere timer senere har jeg prøvd alle mulige sovestillinger uten at noen av dem har funket. På ryggen, på høyre side, på venstre side, til og med på magen. Det siste var absolutt den verste ideen, sofaen til Even er ikke laget for å sove på magen. For myk. For putete. 

Sofaen for myk, stua for varm, kjøleskapet lager en rar summelyd. Når du ligger lenge nok og lytter høres det ut som en illsint bie. 

Klokka halv fire gir jeg opp, henter frem en av lærebøkene mine og setter meg for å lese. Innholdet er så kjedelig at hvem som helst vil kunne sovne i løpet av fem minutter, tvert. 

Men ikke jeg. Neida. Jeg får leste tre kapitler før øyelokkene begynner å bli tunge. Jeg legger boken forsiktig fra meg og snur ryggen til og begynner å telle sauer. Når det ikke fungerer går jeg over til å ramse opp flest mulig av knoklene i en menneskekropp. Det er 206 av dem. Jeg må ha sovnet en gang etter at jeg passerte hoftene, for det er det siste jeg husker. 

Det er lyst ute for lengst når jeg våkner, og solen skinner inn i stua og røper at vi sikkert burde vaske. Støvet vrimler i lysstrålene. Jeg kan gjøre det mens Even er på jobb, en fin måte å gjøre gjengjeld for middagene. 

Eller vent litt, var ikke det ytterdøra jeg våknet av? Kanskje det betyr at Even allerede har dratt på jobb? 

Jeg famler etter telefonen som av en eller annen idiotisk grunn har havnet halvveis under sofaen. Klokka er litt før ni. Døra må ha vært Even som dro på jobb, skulle ikke han begynne ni? 

Har jeg virkelig sovet igjennom at Even står opp og lager seg mat for andre dag på rad? Det er mer enn litt flaut. Kanskje han har skippet mat? Siden jeg ikke har hørt noe, mener jeg? 

Hvis han har laget mat, så han på meg når jeg sov? Jeg var sikkert et syn, Eskild har sagt at jeg er søt når jeg sover, for jeg ligger med halvåpen munn og ser ut som en baby. 

Han har vært på kjøkkenet. jeg ser bevisene etter frokost når jeg kommer inn på kjøkkenet. En tom kaffekopp står i vasken sammen med et fat. Det er smuler på skjærefjøla. Han har definitivt vært her og laget seg mat. Hvordan har han klart å lage kaffe på den duremaskinen uten at jeg har hørt noe? Den bråker jo som bare det når bønnene kverner. Bønnene som Even tar med seg hjem fra jobb. Og noen annen kaffe har vi ikke, pulverkaffe er bannlyst på kjøkkenet. 

Og apropos kaffe, jeg tar sjansen på å lage kaffe i dag også. Men nå har jeg i det minste min egen mat. Handla i går. Små steg, Valtersen sier jeg til meg selv der jeg sitter på barkrakken og spiser frokost mens jeg scroller gjennom nettet på telefonen. 

Jeg har invitert gutta hit på pizza og øl i firetiden, spurte Even i går om det er greit. Han skal jobbe lenge i dag, og kanskje stikke til noen kompiser etterpå. 

Håper ikke kompisbesøket er en dårlig unnskyldning for å la meg ha stua for meg selv, at han ikke vil trenge seg på meg og gutta. Det er hans leilighet, han har rett til å være her om han vil. Men han insisterte på at det var planlagt for lenge siden. 

Magnus har fortsatt ikke tilgitt meg at jeg ikke lot han hilse på Even sist helg, og mener at det er min feil at Even ikke var her da jeg flyttet inn. Innerst inne frykter jeg nå at han skal nekte å gå før Even kommer hjem. Det kan bli interessant, men den tid den sorg. 

De mange timene i leiligheten alene brukes til å sløve så mye som overhodet mulig. I motsetning til de siste dagene alene i kollektivet er det bare digg å få være litt for meg selv. Prøve å føle meg litt hjemme her, bli vant med lyder i huset og å sitte i sofaen.

Jeg hører lyden av gutta i trappa lenge før jeg ser dem. Jonas kommer bærende på tre store pizzaesker, som jeg tar med meg inn på kjøkkenet mens gutta henger av seg. 

“Hvor mye skylder jeg?” 

“Vent litt, jeg har kvitteringen her et sted.” Jonas stikker hånda i baklomma, og rekker meg en krøllete lapp med teksten knapt synlig. 

“Takk, jeg vippser deg.” 

Magnus slenger seg ned i sofaen, breier seg ut som om han eier den. “Fy faen, denne leiligheten er digg.”

Mahdi setter seg ved siden av, dytter borti for å få han til å sette seg litt opp. “Og det ser du først nå? Du var her jo på torsdag.”

“Men da var jeg opptatt av å sette på plass alle flytteeskene.” Han hopper opp igjen og begynner å vandre rundt i stua. “Forresten, var dere andre like støl som meg i går? Kunne nesten ikke komme meg ut av senga. Jeg måtte ha hjelp av dama.”

“Det er bare du,” kommer det fra Jonas. “Jeg har jo sagt til deg at du må begynne å trene.” 

Jeg vet at det ikke er sant, Jonas og jeg sutret til hverandre i går om hvor støle vi var. Men jeg kan jo ikke la Magnus få vite det. Da vil han aldri gi seg. 

Jeg setter frem øl og Jonas tar på seg jobben med å åpne pizzaeskene og det tar ikke lang tid for gutta å hive innpå med begge deler. Musikken strømmer ut av høyttalerne i stua, de jeg brukte nesten en time på å koble telefonen til tidligere i dag. Veiledningen fra Even hjalp ikke så veldig og jeg måtte til slutt ty til dr. Google. 

Følelsen av å fortsatt være på besøk her forsvinner fort, og det kjennes som en hvilken som helst ettermiddag med gutta, mat og øl. Jeg sitter avslappet i ene enden av sofaen og ser på at Magnus prøver å overtale Mahdi til å få bli med på trening en dag. Jeg veksler et blikk med Jonas, som ser like lattermildt på situasjonen som meg. Magnus og Mahdi har hatt denne diskusjon drøssevis ganger, skulle jo tro at Magnus har lært. Mahdi begynte å bokse for et par år siden, og har blitt ganske god. Magnus? Ikke helt der. Han fikk prøve et par ganger men nå har Mahdi lagt ned veto. 

Midt i denne diskusjonen har Even åpenbart kommet hjem, jeg får det ikke med meg før han står og lener seg mot dørkarmen. Håret bærer preg av en hel dag på jobb og panneluggen ligger halvveis ned i øynene.Jeg leter etter tegn på om han er sliten og om jeg bør begynne å kaste ut gutta. Jeg vet han sa det var greit, men det var før over åtte timer på beina på jobb. 

En stue full av gutta mine er sikkert ikke det han ønsker seg etter en lang dag, men han er sikkert for høflig til å si det. 

Men i stedet for å hinte om at han vil at de skal gå setter han seg ned i sofaen rett ved siden av meg, dulter meg i skuldra. Det er litt for trangt, men selv om Jonas flytter seg litt til siden for å gi han rom blir han sittende. 

Jeg ser bort på tre nysgjerrige blikk, Magnus sitter med halvåpen munn, kikker på Even som han skulle vært julenissen og Magnus en fireåring som tror at han finnes.

“Gutta, dette er Even. Even, dette er kompisene mine fra Nissen. Magnus, Mahdi og Jonas.” 

Og selvsagt reiser Even seg og håndhilser på dem. Bortsett fra Magnus da, som kaster seg inn i en stor klem. Jeg vet ikke hvem av Jonas og meg som er mest flau, jeg kjenner i hvert fall rødmen bre seg fra nakken og opp. 

“Her, tok med denne til deg fra jobb.” Even setter seg ned og rekker meg en liten papirpose. Jeg kikker oppi og latteren bobler opp når jeg ser hva det er. En jævla kaffekopp, med lokk. 

“Få se!” Magnus sin tålmodighet er påfallende dårlig. 

“Det er en kopp.” Jeg tar den opp og viser gutta. 

“Hvorfor?” Spørsmålet Magnus stiller er uskyldig nok, jeg ville også likt å vite hvorfor hvis jeg var han. Likevel skulle jeg ønske at samtaleemnet kunne stoppet nå. 

“For å unngå at Isak søler mer kaffe.” Han sier det så rett frem, som om det ikke er en flau historie bak. Gutta ser ut som levende spørsmålstegn, men han gjør ikke noe tegn til å forklare mer, og de ser på meg i stedet, som om jeg sitter inne med fasiten. 

Jeg holder ut i femten sekunder, før jeg gir meg. “Jeg fikk ikke med meg at han kom hjem i går, og skvatt sånn at jeg veltet kaffekoppen og sølte kaffe utover hele kjøkkenbenken.”

“Og seg selv,” legger Even hjelpsomt til.

“Og meg selv.”

Even viser med et blikk og en kjapp håndbevegelse hvor kaffen havnet og jeg sitter der og må ta i mot et latterbrøl. 

“Haha, satt han sånn dypt konsentrert og ikke hørte noe som helst?” 

Jonas. Den svikeren. 

“Ja, akkurat sånn. Er han alltid sånn?”

“Ja, fy faen, ass.” Mahdi bestemmer seg for å joine gjør narr av Isak-klubben. “Tror ikke jeg har møtt noen som kan stenge verden ute like godt som Isak.”

“Ja, husker du den gangen i kantina?” Jonas snur seg mot Mahdi. “Han satt og leste, og fikk ikke med seg en svær danseforestilling rett foran han. Med musikk og alt.”

“Oh, man. De dansedamene. De var hotte.”

Jeg trekker på skuldrene. “Det var ikke så mye at jeg ikke fikk det med meg som at jeg ikke syntes de var så veldig interessante.”

“Hah. Hadde ikke hjulpet om det var gutter. Du var helt borte, ass.” Magnus beveger håndflaten sin foran øynene, for å vise hvor borte jeg var. 

“Samme det. Kan vi snakke om noe annet?” Jeg ser på Jonas, ber med blikket om å bli reddet. Han leverer. 

“Så, Even, hvor jobber du?” 

Samtalen flyter videre, uten at jeg egentlig får den med meg. I stedet soner jeg ut og ser på hvordan Even helt naturlig glir inn i gjengen, prater og kødder og oppfører seg som om han hører hjemme der og at de hører hjemme her. 

Jeg går på kjøkkenet og henter mer å drikke, tar med en flaske til Even også, som han tar imot med et smil. 

Det er nesten kveld når den gode stemningen avbrytes når telefonen til Magnus vibrerer på bordet. “Åh, shit, jeg må gå. Dama har glemt nøklene, må hjem og låse opp.”

Jonas reiser seg også. “Jeg slår følge. Har en date i kveld.”

“Dama fra sist lørdag?” 

Jonas nikker bekreftende. 

Mahdi reiser seg han også. “Jeg stikker jeg og. Hyggelig å møte deg, Even.”

Jeg følger gutta ut i gangen, lukker døra forsiktig igjen etter dem. Når jeg kommer tilbake har Even begynt å rydde stua.

“Du trenger ikke rydde, jeg skal ta det, jeg.”

Jeg skynder meg å rydde de tomme flaskene, tømmer ut ølrestene i vasken. 

Even flytter på pizzaeskene som fortsatt står på kjøkkenbenken. “Er det mer pizza igjen?”

“Tror det er litt i den nederste eska.”

Even drar den frem og åpner lokket. “Greit om jeg tar resten?”

“Ja, selvsagt.” 

Men shit, det er Mahdi sin, det er en grunn til at det er mer igjen av den, ingen av oss andre klarer å spise det. Jeg kommer på det for sent, Even har rukket å ta en bit, og jeg kan se at han synes det er i sterkeste laget, ansiktet har antatt en lett rosa farge og han sliter med å svelge, men han klarer det til slutt. 

“Wow, hva har de hatt på denne?”

“Chili. Masse chili. Sorry, skulle advart. Det er sånn Mahdi foretrekker pizzaen. Ekstra hot.”

“Merket det. Wow.” Han ser ut som om han faktisk vurderer en bit til. Plukker bort litt chilibiter, tar en forsiktig bit. Jeg har prøvd det trikset en gang før. Funka sånn passe. Jeg henter den halvtomme ølflaska hans som fortsatt står i stua. Han tømmer hele i en slurk. 

“Herregud, hvordan klarer han å spise det der?”

“Aner ikke. Men det er en grunn til at det er den som var igjen. Sorry. Vi kan bestille en ny?”

Han legger pizzabiten ned i eska igjen og plukker opp telefonen for å ringe. “Noe du absolutt ikke vil ha på?” 

Jeg svarer raskt. “Ananas. Og chili.”

Han ler høyt. “Enig. Begge deler burde vært forbudt.” 

På vei til dusjen legger han en hånd på skulderen min på vei forbi, en kjapt trykk are, borte før jeg omtrent rekker å reagere. Likevel sitter følelsen hele tiden når han dusjer og jeg rydder vekk sporene etter gutta. Jeg kjenner at jeg er litt småbrisen allerede, og setter brus på bordet i stedet for øl. 

Det er lett å legge skylden på promillen når hjertet slår salsa av synet av Even som går fra badet til soverom med bare et lite håndkle rundt livet. Om jeg trodde Even i bar overkropp var digg å se på er det ingenting sammenlignet med bar overkropp og bare ben. Det tar lengre tid å roe ned hjertet enn det tar for Even å få på seg klær, og jeg er takknemlig for pizzabudet som ringer på.

Even har satt på en dokumentarserie jeg ikke har hørt om før når jeg kommer tilbake. Jeg flyttet litt på TV-en før gutta kom for å lage litt bedre plass, og Even har ikke flyttet den tilbake. Skal jeg klare å se hva som står på skjermen må jeg faktisk sette meg rett ved siden av han, i den enden som er kort nok til å ikke helt romme to voksne karer. 

Duften av nydusjet Even blander seg med duften av pizza, og jeg sliter med å holde oppmerksomheten på det som skjer på skjermen. Det er en eller annen dokumentar fra et sykehjem, tror jeg, ikke helt min smak. 

Øyelokkene blir tyngre og tyngre, godt hjulpet av alkohol fra i sted, mat og varmen fra Even. Fristelsen for å lukke øya og slappe av i bare noen få sekunder er overveldende, og jeg nistirrer på skjermen for å ikke lene meg mot skulderen hans og gi etter for fristelsen. Jeg tror Even merker det, for han begynner å snakke høyt om dokumentaren. Om at den nesten fikk pris for beste dokumentar det året den kom ut. Om ringvirkningene den fikk da flere sykehjem organiserte seg for å kunne gjøre sånn som dette sykehjemmet. Om regissøren som ble sammen med den ene sykepleieren i løpet av filmingen, noe Even vet fordi fyren har vært og holdt foredrag på skolen. 

Og jeg klarer ikke la være å følge med på hva han sier. I hvert fall ikke når han sitter så nærme meg som han gjør, like nærme som han gjorde da gutta var her. Han har ikke stylet håret etter han dusjet, og det faller mykt ned og hver gang han børster det bort fra øynene treffes jeg av en duft av shampoo. 

Klokka er ikke elleve en gang når jeg ligger klar i sofasengen min. Jeg vet ikke om det var på grunn av den konstante gjespingen min den siste halvtimen eller fordi Even faktisk er trøtt, men han skrudde av dokumentaren for en halvtime siden og sendte meg på badet for å gjøre meg klar for natta. Jeg prøvde å ikke våkne for mye av det sterke lyset der inne, pusset tennene med øynene halvveis lukket. 

Sofasengen var gjort klar da jeg kom tilbake, lyset dempet og pizzaesken borte. Nå er jeg så trøtt at hvis jeg ikke får sove nå så får jeg aldri sove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da har gutta vært på besøk, Isak har gjort leiligheten til litt mer sitt hjem og han har hatt to netter med elendig søvn på sofaen. Dette går vel veien det?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet skulle egentlig være mye kortere, eller rettere sagt det skulle vært omtrent like langt men innehold resten av dagen også. Men så kom Artemis opp med den strålende ideen om å dele det jeg hadde sendt over til henne for gjennomlesning i to og fylle på med mer innhold. Så da gjorde jeg det. Er det noe jeg har lært siste året så er det å høre på Artemis når hun kommer med gode forslag.
> 
> Det betyr også at del to av dagen er snart ferdig det også, så denne gangen håper jeg at jeg ikke bruker mer enn en uke på å oppdatere.

Når jeg våkner søndags morgen innser jeg at det å bo sammen med Even er digg, det. Det er ingenting ved denne leiligheten jeg ikke liker. Stort kjøkken, nytt bad, slippe vaskekjeller. Og så Even da. Jeg liker Even. 

Alt er bra. Bortsett fra en ørliten detalj. 

Jeg får faen ikke sove på den forbaskede sofaen. Alle kan overleve en natt uten søvn, i en knipe klarer jeg to også. Men tre netter, ja det er godt over grensen. 

Jeg har prøvd alt. Til og med hvit støy som Eskild snakker så varmt om. Søvnen kommer, men i biter. Oppstykket. Ikke har jeg samvittighet til å sove lenge heller. Det er tross alt stua til Even, liksom. Fyren er ikke b-menneske akkurat. Står opp tidlig. 

Så da sitter jeg her, da. Vaglende på en av barstolene, med kaffekopp nummer fire mellom hendene, trøtt som den berømte strømpa. Even er ikke hjemme, han stakk ut like etter frokost, mumlet noe om noen kompiser, og jeg vurderer sterkt å legge meg til å sove igjen. Ville gjort det om jeg ikke hadde drukket et par kopper kaffe for mye. 

Det er ganske dritt, for trøtt til å fungere, men for våken til å sove. Jeg må ut av leiligheten, må finne på noe. Tør ikke tekste Jonas i tilfelle daten i går gikk bra. Kanskje Mahdi har lyst til å trene med meg? Jeg sender en melding, men får tilbake svar om at han er på familiemiddag. Magnus svarer ikke, sikkert opptatt med dama. 

Fine venner jeg har. 

Jeg kan ikke henge i leiligheten alene. Ligger jeg mer på den sofaen i dag så er det jeg som ender opp med akutt lumbago. Jeg følte meg faen meg som en nittiåring da jeg våknet, stiv i hele kroppen. 

En løpetur, det er det jeg trenger, ut for å bli kvitt litt for mye rastløs energi. Pakket jeg ikke treningstøyet i den andre baggen med klær? Og jada, der var det. På tide å bli kjent med det nye nabolaget mitt. 

Høsten er den beste tiden å løpe på. Ikke for varmt, fortsatt lyst. Men en drøy kilometer inn i turen puster jeg mye tyngre enn jeg burde. Det merkes at fokuset mitt de siste ukene har vært på flytting og skole og ikke trening. Jeg roer ned tempoet, men fortsetter likevel. Ender opp i Botanisk hage, hvor jeg ikke har vært siden jeg gikk på ungdomsskolen. 

Det eneste jeg husker fra den turen er alt dramaet Jonas, Ingrid og Eva klarte å stelle i stand. Nå løper jeg mellom barnevogner og små jenter på rosa sykler og stressede fedre som prøver å hindre dem fra å velte. Jonas lærte meg å sykle. 

Hode og kropp føles mye bedre når jeg endelig lander i sofaen etterpå, nydusjet. Treningsklærne kastet jeg i skittentøykurven til Even, jeg fant ikke noe bedre sted å legge det. Jeg skriver det på listen over enda en ting vi ikke har snakket om. Som for eksempel hvem sine håndklær jeg skal bruke. Jeg har bare med meg to fra kollektivet, resten av de som egentlig var Eskild sine. På en måte arvet jeg dem da jeg flyttet inn der, men det føltes ikke rett å beholde alle sammen da vi flyttet. Enten må jeg kjøpe flere, eller låne av Even.

Nå gjør det ikke like vondt i samvittigheten å legge meg på sofaen igjen. Hvor ellers skal jeg ligge? Jeg har jo ikke noen seng, eller et rom å gå til. Det er denne eller barkrakkene, liksom. 

Sofa og dokumentar på Netflix, det blir ikke bedre enn det. Ikke den dokumentaren jeg så med Even i går, den sykehusserien. Jeg velger meg en om kloden i dag. En jeg har gledet meg lenge til å se, og tror er spennende nok til at jeg kommer til å klare å holde meg våken. 

Men så går alt i svart, og plutselig er det et spørsmål om jeg fortsatt ser på som lyser mot meg fra skjermen. Noe jeg åpenbart ikke gjør. Jeg er usikker på hvor lenge jeg har sovet egentlig. Det føles overhodet ikke nok, hjernen er teppelagt med sirup. 

Og nå skjønner jeg hvorfor jeg våknet. Jeg hører lyder fra badet, det er sikkert Even som er tilbake.

Jeg setter meg opp og prøver å gni søvnen ut av øynene, sjekker klokka og ser at jeg har sovet i mer enn to timer. Ikke rart jeg føler meg så forvirra. 

Even kommer ut av badet og smiler i det samme han ser at jeg er våken.

“Var serien du så på kjedelig, eller?”

“Eh, nei,” stammer jeg frem. “Tror ikke det. Rakk ikke å se så mye før jeg sovna.”

Even setter seg ved siden av meg i sofaen, og jeg kjenner hvordan putene beveger seg når han gjør det. “Jeg tror ikke du sover så godt på sofaen, gjør du?” 

“Det går helt fint, ikke tenk på det.” Jeg hører selv hvor lite troverdig jeg høres ut. Og Even hører det visst han også. 

“Nei, jeg mener det. Først var du våken midt på natten den første natten, og hele helgen har du gått rundt og sett ut som om du kunne sovnet hvor som helst og når som helst.”

“Det er bare sånn jeg er, hjernen min er ikke så glad i endring. Det vil gå bra om noen få dager.” Det er i det minste det jeg håper på og tenker inni meg, men sier det ikke høyt. Vil ikke at Even skal ha enda mer dårlig samvittighet for at jeg sover på sofaen og ikke har et eget rom. Det er ikke hans skyld at jeg hadde omtrent null dager på å finne nytt sted å bo. Akkurat det er Eskild sin skyld. Hvis vi skal plassere skyld, altså. 

Jeg prøver å gni søvnen ut av øynene, få hode og kropp til å forstå at dette er et tidspunkt man normalt sett er våken. Blæra mi er i det minste våken, melder at det er på tide jeg kommer meg på do. 

I det jeg reiser meg er det som en kniv prøver å stikke seg vei gjennom korsryggen min. Det er i hvert fall sånn det kjennes. Hvis jeg trodde løpeturen skulle hjelpe tok jeg feil, ryggen min er enda verre enn i sted. 

“Faen!” Jeg blir stående krokbøyd over stuebordet, helt stille. Hver gang jeg prøver å røre en muskel blir jeg belønnet med en ny runde knivstikking. Ikke verdt det. 

“Hva skjer?”

“Ryggen min,” klarer jeg å presse ut. Det burde være ganske åpenbart, jeg står ikke sånn som dette helt frivillig, liksom.

“Er det noe jeg kan gjøre?” Even kommer mot meg, står ved siden av meg, men tar heldigvis ikke på meg. Det tror jeg ikke jeg hadde orket. 

“Jeg vet ikke. Faen, det gjør vondt.” Jeg lukker øynene, kanskje det gjør mindre vondt da? 

“Støtt deg på meg, se om du klarer å reise deg helt opp.” 

Hånden hans legger seg mykt på overarmen min, og overraskende nok går det greit. Med hans hjelp klarer jeg å snu meg sånn at vi står mot hverandre og når jeg har støtte blir det lettere å reise seg. Kniven i ryggen slipper litt taket når jeg står oppreist, og jeg blunker med øynene og ser rett inn Even sine. De er veldig blå. 

“Klarer du å bevege deg? Gå litt?”

Jeg prøver å flytte beina, går litt rundt i stua. Vrir og vender på meg, ryggen kjennes nesten helt fin når jeg først har kommet så langt. Fin nok til at jeg tror jeg overlever turen til badet. 

Even ser bekymret på meg når jeg kommer tilbake. “Hva skjedde?”

“Jeg vet ikke? Ryggen gjorde bare dritvondt plutselig.” Jeg blir stående, tør ikke sette meg helt enda, redd for at jeg ikke skal komme meg opp igjen. 

“Har du gjort noe spesielt i dag?”

“Nei, egentlig ikke? Eller, jeg løp en tur i sted.”

“Hvor er det vondt?”

“Helt nederst. Og litt oppover.” Jeg stryker meg over korsryggen, den er fortsatt langt fra bra. 

“Tror du…” Han flytter blikket kjapt mellom meg og rommet sitt, og jeg rekker å tenke om han hinter etter at jeg skal legge meg i senga hans. “Altså, jeg har sånn tigerbalsamgreie som skal være bra mot vonde muskler. Du kan få låne?” 

Takk og lov, det var ikke senga. “Tror du det hjelper?” Jeg er skeptisk, har aldri prøvd tigerbalsam, pappa sa alltid at ting man kunne kjøpe på helsekost er humbug. 

“Det kan ikke skade?” Han høres nesten like skeptisk ut som meg, men hvorfor har han den hvis han ikke tror på den?

I det samme rykker det til i ryggen igjen og jeg har ingenting å tape på å prøve. “Jeg kan sikkert prøve…” 

Even går inn på soverommet, og kommer tilbake med en gul krukke. “Vil du at jeg skal…” Han ser på krukken og så på meg. “Jeg kan godt hjelpe deg å smøre inn, hvis du vil?” 

“Ok. Hvor vil du…?” 

“Der?” Han peker på sofaen og jeg setter meg ned med ryggen mot han. 

“Du må ta den av. Altså, t-skjorten.” 

Jeg er ikke flau over kroppen min, altså det ligger bilde på insta av meg i baris. Men å sitte halvveis avkledd på sofaen til Even? Det kjennes bare helt feil. 

“Kan jeg ikke bare...” Jeg løfter opp t-skjorten sånn at mage og rygg blir bar. 

“Jo, det funker også.” 

Hendene til Even er varme, men huden blir kald med en gang han begynner å smøre inn kremen. Ubehagelig kald. Hvordan skal dette hjelpe såre muskler? Even prøver å massere meg, men det kjennes som om han ikke får helt tak. Det hjelper sikkert ikke at jeg spenner meg i det samme hendene hans treffer ryggen min. 

Vi ender opp med en litt tafatt blanding av smøring og massering. Jeg tenker at det er like greit å bare gi seg nå. 

“Kanskje dette ville vært lettere om du la deg ned?” Han høres litt usikker ut, som om ordene satt litt fast i halsen. Godt vi er to om å være det, da. 

Og hvorfor ikke, hva har jeg å tape når alt allerede er så kleint som det kan bli? Jeg legger meg sakte ned på magen i sofaen, hviler hodet på armene, skjorta i en ball under armene. Men jeg hadde ikke regnet med at han skulle følge etter, plutselig har jeg ett kne på hver sin side av meg, mot hoftene. Bare han ikke setter seg ned nå. 

Han gjør ikke det, sitter sikkert på kne. Og så er hendene er tilbake på korsryggen min, og nå får han tak. Og gode gud, fyren kan massere. Tomlene hans tvinger musklene mine til å slappe av med sakte sirkler rundt og rundt. Den kalde følelsen av tigerbalsamen er byttet ut med varme. Hadde det ikke vært for at jeg nettopp har sovet på sofaen ville jeg sovnet igjen. 

Jeg slipper ut et ufrivillig stønn når høyre tommel treffer et ekstra økt punkt. Tre sekunder senere treffer den venstre et tilsvarende punkt på andre siden, og jeg kan ikke for det, et stønn som er Grindr-datene til Eskild verdig kommer like fordømt ut av meg. Litt sånn fake pornostønning, liksom. Bare at dette ikke er en date. Eller porno. Det er bare sånn der platonisk hjelp av en fyr jeg garantert hadde gått for om vi møtte hverandre ute på byen. 

Hendene til Even stopper opp, returnerer ikke til ryggen min. I stedet blir trykket mot lårene mine borte. Massasjetiden er over. Faen, nå har jeg sikkert klart å gjøre han flau eller noe. Jeg setter meg opp, trekker t-skjorten ned igjen, kinnene er like varme som ryggen, som er forbausende myk. Og smertefri. Wow. 

“Funket det?”

Jeg bøyer på overkroppen, kniven i korsryggen er borte. “Ja, jeg tror det. Takk!”

“Jeg fikk litt tigerbalsam på klærne dine, tror du bør vaske dem, vet ikke hvor lett det er å få bort lukta om det får sette seg.” 

Kanten bak på skjorta mi er klissete når jeg forsøker å dra den ned. Fingrene stinker når de nærmer seg nesa mi, det svir nesten i øynene. “Oj, den lukter sterkt, ja. Men jeg bør kanskje dusje den bort?”

“Jeg vet ikke, den skal kanskje virke en stund?”

“Det er din tigerbalsam, burde du ikke vite det?” Jeg tar opp telefonen for å sjekke hva dr. Google sier. 

Even trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg har aldri brukt den, fikk den av pappa etter at han ødela ryggen, sa at det er en vidundermedisin.”

Jeg finner ikke noe på google, bare masse treff om hva tigerbalsam er. Og føkk it, jeg tar sjansen. “Jeg tror jeg tar en dusj, jeg. Orker ikke denne lukta lenger.” Jeg finner frem rent tøy fra baggen og går mot badet. Kjenner jeg trenger å dusje av meg mer enn bare tigerbalsamen. 

“Vent!” Den bestemte stemmen fra Even tvinger meg til å snu i baderomsdøra. “Jeg tror du må vente i minst en halvtime.”

Jeg går mot stua igjen. “Hvorfor det?” 

“I følge det som står her vil det varme vannet forsterke effekten,” sier han og snur telefonen mot meg, som om jeg kan lese skjermen på telefonen hans på to meters avstand. “Det er som å få flytende lava over seg sier en fyr.”

“Serr? Hvor fant du dette?”

“Jeg googla.” 

Jeg setter meg ned i sofaen igjen, brennende lava høres ikke fristende ut, dusjen får vente. 

Even fortsetter å scrolle på telefonen, og plutselig ler han høyt. “Shit. En fyr prøvde å bruke det som lube.”

“Lube? Til å…?” Jeg klarer ikke fullføre setningen en gang. 

“Ser ut til at han var alene, men ja.”

“Wow.” Tanken på den varme, intense følelsen på sensitive steder er ikke fristende. Ikke i det hele tatt. “Hvor fant du dette, egentlig?”

“Reddit. Jeg kan sende deg linken.” 

Even og jeg blir sittende og prøve å overgå hverandre med den ene tigerbalsamhistorien mer fryktinngytende enn den andre. Den anbefalte halvtimen ventetid blir til over en time før jeg får dratt meg vekk fra sofaen og inn i dusjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jepp, da kan vi si check på massasje. Hva blir det neste nå, montro? Spekulasjoner blir tatt godt i mot i kommentarfeltet. 
> 
> Forøvrig kan dere takke Artemis for at Isak ikke raste rett i dusjen etter massasjen og dermed slapp unna følelsen av lava nedover ryggen. Og jeg har lært at man ikke dusjer rett etter at man har smurt seg med tigerbalsam.


	12. Chapter 12

Eimen av tigerbalsamen som fortsatt sitter i klærne, har blandet seg med såpelukt. Dampen etter dusjen gjør det ikke bedre. Hvis jeg lar klærne ligge uvasket vil vi vasse i stanken i dagevis, og det tror jeg ikke jeg orker. Tid for første klesvask i ny leilighet. 

Jeg kaster alt jeg har av skittentøy inn i vaskemaskinen, men har faen meg glemt å kjøpe vaskemidler. Kanskje jeg kan låne av Even? Jeg må spørre. Stikker hodet ut baderomsdøra. “Even? Kan jeg låne vaskemiddel av deg? Må vaske bort den tigerbalsamen.”

“Bare ta.”

Jeg blir stående litt rådvill. Glemte å spørre hvor det er. Vi hadde vaskekjeller i kollektivet, og vaskemidlene mine stod i klesskapet på rommet for at Eskild ikke skulle stjele. Likevel var det nesten tomt da jeg som sistemann skulle flytte. Hjemme hadde mamma det stående på hylla over vaskemaskinen, men det er ikke en gang noen hylle her. 

Jeg stikker hodet ut av døra en gang til. “Ehhh, jeg finner det ikke?”

“Sorry, glemte det. Jeg har satt det i nederste hyllen i skapet under vasken.”

Jeg banner når skuffen til vaskemidlene treffer meg midt i ryggen når jeg setter meg ned foran vasken, idiotisk sted å ha såpa hvis man ikke kan ha såpeskuffa åpen uten å skade seg. Jeg snur meg og lukker den litt for hardhendt, håper Even ikke hører at jeg utøver vold mot hvitevarene hans. 

Det er ikke rart at Even ikke har latt meg få en hylle her i skapet, for det er ganske kaotisk under her. Shampoflasker kjemper om plassen med hårskum, et par bodylotioner og mye annet rot. En boks med Omo står gjemt bak noen poser, og den ene faller på gulvet i det jeg lirker den ut. Noe av innholdet faller ut. 

Blikket faller ned på esken. Jeg har sett den esken før. Teksten, fargene, S-en nederst i hjørnet. Det knyter seg i magen når jeg gjenkjenner en av de pillene mamma gikk på våren etter at pappa stakk. Eller, burde gått på, jeg mistenker at hun ikke gjorde som legene sa. 

Er dette Even sin medisin? Hvorfor har han ikke fortalt noe? Han virker jo ikke syk, han er jo helt normal. Jeg vet jeg kunne sjekket etiketten, men det vil være å tråkke over en grense. Eller, tråkke lenger over enn jeg allerede har. 

Jeg stapper esken tilbake i posen og dytter den inn i hylla igjen. Prøver å konsentrere meg om at jeg skal helle Omo i den jævla skuffen, velge program og trykke på start. Hendene mine skjelver, og jeg holder fast i vasken for å stoppe det. Hodet mitt får det ikke til å stemme. Even er ikke noe lik sånn mamma var det året. 

Skal jeg tørre å spørre han om det? Hvis han ikke har nevnt det,har han sikkert en god grunn, og det er kanskje best å la han fortelle selv? Jeg er jo bare en leieboer, det er ikke min business hva han tar eller ikke tar av medisiner. 

Tankene kverner i hodet mens jeg tar på meg joggebuksa og t-skjorten, grer gjennom håret med fingrene for å temme krøllene. 

“La det ligge,” sier jeg til det nervøse blikket som møter meg i speilet. “Han hadde fortalt det til deg om det var viktig.” Det er ikke den beste peptalken, men den funker. Pulsen roer seg og den frosne følelsen i magen går bort. 

Jeg lukker døra til badet forsiktig og går inn i stua. Håper ikke Even forstår hva jeg fant ut på badet. Det er sikkert en grunn til at han ville ha det skapet for seg selv.

“Sulten?” Det er uforståelig for meg hvordan Even vet at jeg er ferdig i dusjen når han har hodet inni kjøleskapet. 

Er jeg sulten? Jeg prøver å kjenne etter, jeg har ikke spist siden frokost, så jeg burde sikkert være sulten. Men jeg kjenner ikke noe. 

“Sikkert,” sier jeg. Prøver å være litt laidback, gi Even en mulighet til å trekke seg om han ikke gidder lage mat til meg i dag også. 

“Hva har du lyst på, da?” 

Og vent litt, skal liksom jeg bestemme hva vi skal spise? Det er litt risikosport, jeg kan jo ingenting om det?

“Ehhh, mat?” 

Det var ikke ment å være morsomt, men uansett får det Even til å le. Når han ler blir øynene så smale at man nesten ikke ser dem. Og det burde ikke være fint, men det er det. Nesten så jeg får lyst til å fortelle flere morsomme ting, bare for å høre latteren hans og se det smilet. 

“Hva med kylling og couscous?” Han kikker på meg med et spørrende blikk, og jeg svarer ja selv om jeg ikke har noen som helst formening om hva couscous egentlig er. Altså, jeg kan lage mat, jeg er for eksempel skikkelig god på å pizza og taco. 

Dessverre stakk jeg hjemmefra før jeg rakk å lære de litt mer avanserte matrettene. Men mat er mat og jeg har ikke tenkt å takke nei. 

Jeg burde sikkert ha tilbudt meg å hjelpe til, men det ser ut til at Even har full kontroll så jeg ser på i stedet for, ser hvordan de lange fingrene hans kutter grønnsaker i jevne, fine biter og blir til salat, samtidig som han passer på at kyllingen ikke svir seg. 

Tyve minutter står det et fat med noe som dufter fristende foran meg og jeg lærer at couscous er noe som ligner litt på ris, men smaker helt annerledes. 

Etter at jeg har spist mer enn jeg burde, tar jeg ansvar for å rydde etter maten, nekter Even hjelpe. "Du laget maten, jeg tar oppvasken, det er det minste jeg kan gjøre."

Det har den ønskede effekten, Even setter seg tilbake i stolen og jeg kan kjenne blikket hans i ryggen mens jeg rydder bort, stabler i oppvaskmaskin og prøver å få kjøkkenet til å se like ryddig ut som når Even gjør det. Jeg lykkes vel nesten og prøver ikke stresse over at Even følger hver minste bevegelse med blikket sitt. 

"Dette er tredje gang du lager middag til meg. Du vet du trenger ikke gjøre det, sant?"

"Jeg vet, men jeg synes det er fint å ha noen å spise sammen med. Etter et halvt år med kun meg så er det deilig å ha litt selskap."

"Mhm. Vi spiste ikke så mye fellesmiddager i kollektivet. Eskild foretrakk å spise på skolen og Linn..." Jeg fullfører ikke, har ikke så lyst til å fortelle om Linn og depresjonen hennes. 

"Da synes jeg vi skal gjøre en avtale om å prøve å ha noen middager sammen i uka. Så kan vi bytte på hvem som har ansvaret?"

Jeg liker tanken. Bare, at. "Jeg er ikke så innmari god på å lage mat, så det er mulig du angrer på det. Altså, jeg kan lage sånne basic ting, men..."

"Jeg kan lære deg, det er ikke så vanskelig. Alle kan lage mat om de bare gidder å prøve."

"Deal!" 

Når kjøkkenet er ryddig ender vi i hver vår ende av sofaen. Even jobber med noe på pc-en sin og jeg prøver å komme igjennom noen artikler Sana har sendt meg. Det er litt vanskelig å konsentrere seg når Even sitter så nærme. Aller mest har jeg lyst til å prate, bli ennå bedre kjent, men Even ser ut som om han konsentrerer seg skikkelig, og jeg har ikke lyst til å forstyrre. Dessuten, jeg har ikke lyst til å møte Sana i morgen uten å ta lest det hun har sendt. 

Even legger seg tidlig i kveld. Selv forbereder jeg meg mentalt på en fjerde søvnløs natt, bare vet at jeg ikke kommer til å få sove i natt heller. Kroppen er for gira. Det kjennes som om jeg nettopp har styrtet tre doble espresso, til tross for at det er mange timer siden siste kopp. Den ufrivillige hvilen jeg hadde før i dag hjelper heller ikke, jeg vet bedre enn å sove midt på dagen. Men det er så lett å glemme når det å lukke øynene frister mer enn noe annet. 

Etter en time har hjernen vært innom det meste av øvelser for å få sove. Telle sauer, telle byer i Belgia, telle sekunder. Jeg er et hjelpeløst offer for min egen insomnia. Jeg må gi opp og skrur på lyset over sofaen, setter meg opp og bestemmer meg for å finne en film å se på. Det må være noe på Netflix som er så kjedelig at jeg sovner av det? 

Kort tid etter sitter jeg halvveis oppreist i sofaen og prøver å få med meg plottet til det som må være verdens merkeligste film. Ser den på PC og med ørepropper i ørene for å ikke forstyrre Even. En bevegelse i sidesynet får meg til å skvette til, sånn at pc-en nesten ramler i gulvet. I forsøket på å berge den smeller jeg borti stabelen med skolebøker på sofabordet, og de seiler utover gulvet med et brak som er høyt nok til å vekke alle i blokka. 

"Shit. Sorry. Ikke meningen å forstyrre deg."

Jeg sukker. "Du forstyrret ikke."

"Får du fortsatt ikke sove?" 

"Tror jeg ødela med å sove midt på dagen. Prøver å se på en skikkelig kjedelig film for å prøve å lure hjernen til å bli trøtt."

"Ok. Jeg skulle bare hente meg noe å drikke." 

Han går på kjøkkenet og jeg dytter proppene inn i ørene igjen og spoler tilbake noen minutter, må ærlig innrømme at jeg følger mer med på Even som er på kjøkkenet. Ser hvordan han står og vipper frem og tilbake mens han venter på at vannet skal bli kaldt, holder en finger under vannstrålen. 

Jeg trekker blikket til meg akkurat før Even snur seg. Later som om jeg er veldig opptatt av filmen, mens jeg i realiteten har gått glipp av handlingen for andre gang. Kanskje jeg bare skal gi opp hele filmen, finne frem anatomiboken og pugge muskler? 

Det som skjer nå er sikkert over på sekunder, men det føles som en evighet. 

I det Even kommer tilbake i stua snubler han i bøkene jeg veltet i sted. Jeg rekker ikke reagere før jeg har vann i hele ansiktet. Hadde det ikke vært for sofabordet hadde jeg fått Even i fanget også, i stedet står han bøyd over sofabordet, mumler ord som ville fått en sjømann til å rødme. 

Jeg forsøker å tørke bort vannet fra øynene med t-skjorten, men den er like våt. 

Even har kommet seg litt nå, og halter ut på badet og kommer tilbake med et håndkle som han kaster mot meg. 

“Går det bra?” Jeg peker på foten hans.

“Slo storetåa. Men glem det, gikk det bra med deg? Jeg traff ikke PC-en, vel?”

Å, faen. Jeg sjekker panisk pc-en, men den er knusktørr. Det er mer enn jeg kan si om puta og sofaen, begge deler er klissvåte. Heldigvis hadde jeg brettet dynen godt ned, så den er like tørr som PC-en. 

"Unnskyld." Stemmen til Even høres trist ut, han biter seg i leppa, og jeg prøver å skyve vekk tankene om at de leppene er perfekte å kysse.

“Det går bra, det var bare vann.” Jeg reiser meg, må skifte før jeg blir skikkelig kald. Gidder ikke gå på badet og skifte, han får tåle at jeg bytter t-skjorte mens han ser på. 

Even løfter opp puta mi og kjenner på sofaen. "Du kan ikke sove på den sofaen nå, den er jo klissvåt. Du kan sove inne hos meg."

Hjertet mitt hopper over et par hjerteslag før det spurter for å ta igjen det tapte. Hørte jeg nettopp at Even inviterte til å sove i senga med han? Jeg kan jo ikke gjøre det! 

"Du trenger ikke det. Jeg snur puta, så merker jeg ikke at det er vått."

Blikket han sender meg levner liten tvil om at han ikke tror på det. "Det er ikke noe stress. Jeg har diger seng.” 

Det er tidenes underdrivelse, tenker jeg. Jeg har skimtet den senga tidligere, når døra til Even har stått på gløtt. 

“Med mindre du snorker som en gris kommer jeg ikke til å merke at du er der. Men du bør ta med dyna di, for jeg har dobbeltdyne."

Alle slags tanker raser gjennom hodet mitt når jeg hører dobbeltdyne. Tanker som ikke passer. Jeg har helst lyst til å si nei, si at jeg sover godt nok på sofaen, men noe ved blikket til Even fjerner all snev av motstand i kroppen min, ryggraden er byttet ut med en svamp. 

Med et sukk reiser jeg meg, samler dyna mellom armene. "Hva med pute, da?"

"Jeg har en ekstra." 

For hvert steg nærmere rommet til Even stiger nervøsiteten. Hjerterytmen går raskere enn om jeg skulle løpt opp alle trappene i blokka. Jeg har ikke vært inne på rommet til Even før, bare kikket raskt inn døra en gang den sto åpen. Og nå skal jeg sove der? Ikke det at jeg tror jeg får sove, insomniaen min blir ikke på magisk vis kurert bare fordi jeg får en ordentlig seng å sove i. Det er jo like fullt et nytt sted, liksom. 

Og hva med klær? Even har bare pysjbukse på, og jeg i t-skjorte og boxer. Det er mye naken hud. 

Senga er heldigvis enda større enn jeg trodde. Den er svær. Lettelsen legger seg som et tynt slør. Det bør gå greit å dele så stor seng med Even. Håper jeg. Jeg kan sove på den ene siden og han på den andre. Med minst en meter mellom oss. 

Det er ikke tvil om hvilken side av senga som er Evens, den ene puten ligger urørt på høyre side, mens en diger dyne ligger som en ball på venstre. Jeg går med usikre skritt mot den ledige siden, brer dyna mi utover før jeg smyger meg oppi, legger meg forsiktig med ryggen mot Even. Lar hodet hvile på puta som kjennes en million ganger bedre enn min egen.

Madrassen beveger seg nesten ikke i det hele tatt når Even legger seg nedi og jeg hører en forsiktig "Natta, Isak" i det nattbordslampen slukkes. 

"Natta, Even." Jeg prøver å slappe av i musklene, tvinge meg selv til å puste rolig inn og ut. Jeg har ikke tro på at jeg klarer å sove nå heller, spesielt ikke når jeg ligger her og bare klarer å tenke på på denne platoniske sengedelingen. Even ser ikke ut til å ha noen problemer. Det tar ikke lange tiden før jeg hører den karakteristiske pusten til en person som sover godt. 

Og når jeg tenker på det er det overraskende beroligende å ligge og høre på. Uten at jeg egentlig merker det synkroniseres min egen pust med Evens og kort tid smyger søvnen seg over meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sånn, da sover gutta endelig i samme seng. Sikkert ingen av dere som så den komme, liksom. 😂 Så spørs det bare om det her var en engangsforeteelse, eller om det blir sånn det blir fremover. Det lurer sikkert Isak på like mye som dere, tror jeg. 
> 
> Artemis og jeg vet svaret, selvsagt. Hun har som vanlig vært utmerket beta og har kommet med morsomme forslag her og der. Vannet i hodet på Isak? Artemis sin ide. Funket som fjell for å få Isak inn i senga til Even. 
> 
> Nå har jeg offisielt juleferie, alle gaver er kjøpt, nesten alle er pakket inn, syv slag er bakt og jeg har ingen andre planer enn å slappe av, lade batteri og kanskje fullføre denne historien. 
> 
> Tusen takk for festlige kommentarer og morsomme forslag. Selv om historien er plottet ferdig så nekter jeg ikke for at noen av de tingene dere nevner i kommentarene blir tatt med i historien hvis det passer seg sånn. 
> 
> Til neste gang: God jul! 🎄


	13. Chapter 13

Jeg våkner neste morgen av at jeg er varm, og det tar noen sekunder før det går opp for meg at jeg har klart å snike meg under dobbeldyna til Even i løpet av natta. Den ene armen til Even er rundt livet mitt og den meteren vi hadde i avstand i går er redusert til omtrent fem centimeter. 

Hvordan skjedde dette? Jeg er jo ikke en sånn som sover tett i tett, jeg liker å ha min egen del av sengen og så kan partneren ha sin del. Og senga er jo føkkings diger, så det er ikke som om vi trenger å bruke under halvparten av den tilgjengelige plassen. 

Etter noen minutters panikk åler jeg meg litt motvillig bort fra varmen og tosomheten og tilbake til min side, løfter forsiktig armen til Even bort sånn at jeg kan rømme uten at Even merker det. Jeg planter beina trygt i bakken, eller rettere sagt på dyna mi. Den ligger på gulvet som en jævlig irriterende syndebukk. Sjekker klokka på telefonen og ser at det er bare fem minutter til alarmen ville dratt meg ut av drømmeland uansett. 

Ikke rart jeg føler meg uthvilt, jeg har sovet i nesten seks timer. Fortsatt mindre enn det jeg burde, men langt mer enn jeg har fått på lenge. Søvnen gnis ut av øynene mens jeg tusler ut på badet, prøver å være så stille at Even ikke våkner av det. Kanskje jeg rekker å komme meg ut av leiligheten før Even står opp? Jeg vet faktisk ikke når Even bruker å stå opp på mandager, selv starter jeg uka med nattforelesning klokken halv ni, noe jeg hele høsten har vært overbevist om at er en greie fakultetet har gjort med vilje. 

Det varme vannet fra dusjen renner nedover kroppen, og jeg lar tankene om hva det her er få fritt spillerom. Hva skjedde nå, liksom? Jeg som aldri klarer å sove på nytt sted har plutselig sovet som en stein i senga til Even. Og ikke bare i senga til Even, men under samme dyne, klint inntil han. Hvis ikke dette er kleint så vet ikke jeg.

I det jeg går ut av dusjen innser jeg tabben jeg har gjort. Klærne mine er i stua. Det eneste jeg har her er et håndkle, som jeg knyter rundt livet sånn at det dekker det mest nødvendige. Baggen min ligger fortsatt i hjørnet av det som skal bli rommet mitt, og jeg skal akkurat til å dra på meg boxeren når jeg hører et forsiktig kremt fra kjøkkenet. Shit, jeg var så sikker på at Even fortsatt sov. Det falt meg ikke inn at han har stått opp, han sov så godt i sted. Håper jeg. 

Jeg river til meg resten av klærne og setter ny fartsrekord ut på badet igjen. Får på meg klærne mens jeg prøver å overbevise meg selv om at det ikke er en stor greie. Even har garantert sett en halvnaken mann før, og det er ikke som om jeg var helt naken. Håndkleet dekket det mest nødvendige, for å si det sånn. 

Jeg blir faktisk irritert på meg selv for at jeg gjør en så stor greie ut av det, hvorfor klarte jeg ikke holde seg cool, calm and collected, liksom? Så Even har sett meg halvnaken og nydusjet, so what? Jeg svelger stoltheten, eller nervene, eller hva det nå er og går med bestemte skritt mot kjøkkenet med mål om å få meg frokost og kaffe før jeg løper mot t-banen.

Even er fortsatt på kjøkkenet og jeg prøver å vurdere på en skala fra en til ti hvor flaut Even kanskje syntes dette var. Men det er ingenting med oppførselen hans som tilsier at han synes dette er like kleint som det jeg gjør. Først måten vi sov på, nå dette? Eller kanskje Even ikke fikk med seg at vi så godt som lå og spoona i natt? Det er jo lov å håpe. Selv kjenner jeg fortsatt på den varme, deilige følelsen. 

"Kaffe?" Even står med ryggen til, vendt mot kaffemaskinen. Ingenting gir meg noe hint om at han går igjennom samme indre panikk som det jeg gjør. Han er like rolig som han har vært helt siden jeg flyttet inn, har fortsatt sovesveis og har dratt på seg en joggebukse som henger løst over hoftene. Ord som sexy og heit farer gjennom hjernen til min, gjør at jeg må tvinge dem bort før jeg kan si noe. 

"Ja, takk." Stemmen er rusten, og jeg må kremte for å få ut ordene, det høres nesten ut som om jeg har vært på sigarettfylla. 

Lyden av corn flakes som treffer skåla blander seg med lyden av Even som plystrer til musikken som spiller lavt fra radioen, en eller annen popsang jeg tror jeg ikke har hørt før. Skal jeg dømme etter hvor lite det Even plystrer ligner på det som kommer fra radioen så har ikke han heller det. Det er mandag, jeg er trøtt, jeg burde ikke synes det er så sjarmerende som det er. Hadde Eskild plystret til en sang fra radioen ville han risikert å få hodet bitt av. Evens hode er trygt. 

Jeg får en kopp kaffe plassert foran meg når jeg setter seg ned ved kjøkkenbenken, duften av koffein er nok til å røske meg litt mer våken. Placebovåken. 

"Fikk du sove?" 

Munnen min er full av corn flakes, og jeg kan bare nikke. 

"Bra." 

Han sier ikke noe mer og det kunne ikke passet meg bedre. Det siste jeg vil er å måtte være sosial så tidlig på morgenen, hjernen er ikke skapt for å være hyggelig før klokken ni. Men dette er fint. Å spise frokost sammen i total stillhet, det passer meg. Den svake lyden av stemmer fra radioen blander seg med klirringen fra skjeen når den treffer skålen. Nok lyd til at det ikke føles klaustrofobisk på kjøkkenet. 

"Jeg blir sen i dag," sier Even i det jeg tømmer melkerestene etter frokosten i vasken. 

"Ok?" 

Det er jo hyggelig at han sier fra, selv om vi ikke har meldeplikt eller noe. Greit å vite at jeg får stua for meg selv, egentlig. Men likevel er det noe. Noe jeg ikke liker helt ved det. Even har vært mye ute av leiligheten siden jeg flyttet inn. Leter han etter unnskyldninger til å ikke være her?

"Veldig sen?" Kommer han så sent at jeg allerede har lagt meg er jeg redd jeg våkner igjen av at han kommer. Hvis jeg i det hele tatt får sove, da. For jeg kan vel ikke sove på rommet hans i natt igjen? Sofaen er jo tørr nå. 

"Vet ikke. Har en gruppeoppgave på skolen som skal leveres inn i morgen. To på gruppa har ikke gjort det de skal. Blir min jobb å redde stumpene om vi skal ha håp om å stå. Blir nok ganske sent før jeg er ferdig."

"Kjipt, ass."

"Jeg lover å være stille hvis du har lagt deg før jeg kommer, ok? Bare send en melding eller noe, sånn at jeg vet om jeg skal liste meg."

Jeg kjenner skuffelsen stikke i magen, for selv om jeg egentlig visste det så er dette bekreftelsen på at Even mener sengedelingen var en engangsforeteelse. Innerst inne var det en ørliten del av meg som håpet at vi skulle gjenta det. Jeg prøver å overbevise meg selv om at det kun er fordi senga til Even var utrolig god å sove i, men jeg vet at det ikke er sant. Det er ikke madrassen som gjorde at jeg sov i natt. 

Sana er allerede på plass i auditoriet når jeg kommer halsende inn i siste liten og slenger meg ned på setet ved siden av henne, takknemlig for at hun har holdt av plass. 

"Forsov deg?" 

"Nei, bomma på banen."

Hun ser på meg med et mistroisk blikk, men det er faktisk sant, jeg bomma på hvor lang tid det tar å gå fra Even til banen, måtte vente i nesten ti minutter på neste. Neste gang får jeg løpe.

"Går det bra å bo sammen med Even?"

"Han er grei han."

Hun nikker som om jeg endelig har sagt noe fornuftig. 

Foreleseren kommer inn og setter en effektiv stopper for videre diskusjon og jeg er lettet. Sana kan lese meg som en halvåpen bok. Mer prat om Even og hun ville forstått at jeg kanskje muligens føler mer for Even enn jeg bør. 

Noe som vil gå over så snart jeg venner meg til å bo der, og jeg får sett alle uvanene hans. Alle har uvaner og bare det rosa skjæret jeg ser alt i nå blir borte forsvinner garantert crushet og jeg kan begynne å oppføre meg normalt. 

Alt som skal til er at jeg får eget rom, da kan jeg sove i fred i egen seng, ha et sted å trekke meg tilbake til og få litt space. Bare jeg får eget rom. Og det bør skje fort. 

Noe som imidlertid ikke går fort er resten av dagen min. Verken på skolen eller etter at jeg har kommet hjem. Tiden beveger ulidelig sakte. Saktere enn julaften da jeg var liten. Jeg prøver å fordype seg i en forskningsartikkel, men gir opp etter et par sider når jeg innser at jeg ikke har fått med seg mer enn et par setninger. 

Middagen blir knekkebrød med gulost og kaviar. 

Tankene spinner og spinner rundt det som skjedde i natt, at jeg sov så utrolig godt. Jeg er sur på meg selv for at jeg ble så skuffet da Even hintet til at jeg skulle sove på sofaen i natt. Det er jo helt naturlig at Even ikke vil ha meg i senga si flere netter på rad. Hadde det vært omvendt så er jeg sikker på at jeg ville gjort akkurat det samme. Eller, nei, for jeg hadde aldri i livet latt Even sove i senga i utgangspunktet. 

Telefonen ligger med skjermen ned, i et desperat forsøk på å ignorere verden, ignorere det at jeg er alene hjemme i leiligheten, ignorere at jeg sikkert burde ha lagt meg. Jeg blir værende oppe fordi jeg ikke har lyst til å gå og legge meg før Even er tilbake. 

Even, som har sagt at han kommer til å bli sen. Jeg vurderer i et svakt øyeblikk å sende en melding og spørre hvor sent. Klokka er sikkert nærmere elleve, og selv om det er en stund til jeg normalt sett legger meg bør jeg prøve å sove nå, ta igjen noe av det tapte. Men jeg drøyer det, skylder på at Sana har sagt at det ikke går an å ta igjen tapt søvn. 

Men en halvtime senere går det ikke å drøye det lenger, øyelokkene er drittunge og jeg bare må komme meg i seng. Even får komme når han kommer. Jeg må sove. Likevel, hvis jeg bruker ekstra god tid på å pusse hver eneste lille tann så er det bare en fornuftig ting å gjøre, ikke fordi jeg fortsatt klamrer seg til det bittelille halmstrået.

Slukøret henter jeg dyna mi, som fortsatt ligger i senga til Even, rer opp sofasengen min og legger meg til rette. Kniper øynene sammen, innbitt på å sove. Koste hva det koste vil. 

Nøklene klirrer i låsen ti minutter senere, eller kanskje femten? Tiden går ikke så veldig fort når man ligger og ikke får sove. 

Jeg ligger musestille, later som om jeg sover. Nøklene treffer skåla på skapet ved døra, føttene til Even går i retning stua, før de stanser opp. Jeg later som jeg sover, prøver å puste sånn en som sover puster. Faen. Det klør inni nesa. Shit. Jeg må nyse. Et sånt nys som ikke kan ignoreres eller stoppes, selv om jeg prøver alt jeg kan. 

“Aaaaaatsjooo.” Nyset gjaller mellom veggene. Det høres i hvert fall sånn ut. Jeg kan i hvert fall bare drite i å få Even til å tro at jeg sover, like greit å sette seg opp. 

“Prosit.” Stemmen hans er full av latter. “Vekket jeg deg?”

“Nei. Jeg hadde akkurat lagt meg.”

“Hvorfor ligger du her?”

“Fordi jeg ikke har et eget rom enda.” Ooops, det kom ut litt for hardt. 

“Jeg vet det. Men hvorfor ligger du ikke inne på soverommet?”

“På soverommet?” 

“Ja, altså.” Han høres like usikker ut som det jeg føler meg. Som han er like ukomfortabel med det farvannet vi prøver å manøvrere uten å kræsje i skjær. “Jeg bare tenkte, du fikk jo sove i natt. Det er jo ikke noen grunn til at du skal sove her, når vi vet at du sover bedre i senga mi.”

“Er det greit for deg, da?” 

“Det er ikke noe stress.”

Ikke noe stress for deg, nei, tenker jeg. For meg som risikerer å våkne tett i tett med deg er det kanskje litt stress. Men heller litt stress enn null søvn. Dynen og jeg er tilbake i senga til Even, og jeg sovner momentant. Merker ikke at han kommer og legger seg, men jeg merker at armen hans legger seg over meg i løpet av natten. Jeg lar den bare ligge og sover videre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og Isak som trodde at sengedelingen var en engangsgreie. Så feil kan man ta. Men da trenger de ikke den veggen da, eller? 
> 
> Det er flaks for meg at juleferien ikke er over enda, for skrivingen går det smått med. Men nå har jeg tydd til hjelpemiddelet "spør en venn" og har sendt noe halvferdige greier over til Artemis for gjennomgang. Da ordner det seg sikkert. 
> 
> Hun har også sveivet tryllestaven over dette kapittelet også. ❤️


	14. Chapter 14

Jeg plystrer når jeg låser meg inn i leiligheten etter skolen på onsdag, slenger nøklene i nøkkelskålen på kommoden ved døra. Humøret mitt har vært så bra i dag at selv Sana har kommentert på det, lurt på hvem som har byttet meg ut med en Isak versjon 2.0. Nikket som hun nesten tror meg når jeg sier at det er fordi jeg har sovet skikkelig godt. 

At det er fordi jeg har sovet i Even sin seng i tre dager, sier jeg ingenting om. Etter to netter på rad med mislykkede forsøk på å bruke min egen dyne endte vi i natt opp med å kun ha hans dyne i sengen. Even er like taktil i søvne som når han er våken, og jeg har blitt vant til å våkne opp med en eller annen form for kroppskontakt. Ikke spooning, takk og lov. Men en arm slengt over midjen min eller foten hans over leggen min. 

I går kom vi tidlig hjem fra skolen begge to og i stedet for å gjøre oppgaver eller lese artikler satt vi og skravla hele kvelden. Det er lett å snakke med Even. Han lar meg slippe unna hvis samtalen nærmer seg tema jeg ikke har lyst til å dele, og merkelig nok får det meg til å dele mer enn jeg har gjort med noen andre enn kanskje Jonas. Dessuten hadde jeg et håp om at om jeg fortalte litt om mamma og pappa, og kjelleren til Eskild ville han fortelle om tablettene jeg fant under vasken. Uten at det hjalp. 

Da det var på tide å legge seg gikk vi på badet samtidig, stod side ved side foran vasken og pusset tenner. Jeg gjorde gode miner til slett spill da han ble igjen på badet litt lenger enn meg og jeg overhørte lyden av tabletter som ble tatt ut av plast og vannet fra vasken etterpå. Ganske sikker på at tablettene jeg fant er hans, men han har ikke nevnt det og jeg har ikke turt å ta det opp. 

Crushet, som jeg på mandag var sikker på ville forsvinne, har vokst seg større og er nå på størrelse med en middels stor flodhest. I svake øyeblikk tror jeg nesten at følelsen er gjengjeldt, men det er vanskelig å tolke Even. Det kan være han er sånn med alle han kjenner, noe jeg ikke kan vite siden jeg ikke har sett han sammen med sine venner siden den gangen på utestedet, før jeg flyttet inn. Og da satt han for langt unna. 

Likevel. Jeg kan ikke nekte for det lenger, har brutt regel nummer en for et godt leieforhold. Jeg er forelska. Sånn dustefjortisforelska. Og kan ikke gjøre annet enn å håpe at han er det samme. 

Klokka er nesten syv. Avtalen var at jeg skulle ha begynt med middagen for lengst, det er liksom er min tur. Ingrediensene til det som skal bli chili con carne ligger fortsatt i kjøleskapet og på kjøkkenbenken. Og han lovet i går at han skulle vise meg hvordan det lages, tror jeg, men han har enda ikke kommet hjem. 

Han glimrer med sitt fravær, som mamma pleide å si. Om pappa. 

Jeg har handlet alt på listen, dobbeltsjekket at vi har alt vi trenger. Kunne sikkert begynt å lage uten han, men jeg har verken oppskrift eller lyst til å finne en. Hele poenget var jo at han skal lære meg, en greie vi skal gjøre sammen. 

Sulten er jeg også, har ikke turd å spise noe i tilfelle han kommer hjem. Jeg sjekker telefonen en gang til, i tilfelle Even har sendt meg en melding, men skjermen er like forbanna blank som den var da jeg sjekket for ti minutter siden. 

Får gi det en halvtime til. Hvis han ikke er hjemme til da dropper jeg middagen og spiser brødskiver i stedet. 

Magen rumler, og jeg endrer det til femten minutter, eller alle livene på candy crush. Chili blir byttet ut med speilegg, det vet jeg hvordan lages. 

Eggehviten ligger blank i stekepannen når telefonen ringer. Håpet om at det er Even varer i tre sekunder frem til jeg ser navnet til Jonas lyse mot meg. Typisk at Jonas skulle ringe akkurat i det jeg holder på å lage meg mat. Jeg holder telefonen fast mellom skulder og kinn, sånn at jeg kan prate samtidig som jeg får laget ferdig maten min.

“Hva skjer’a?”

“Ikke no, egentlig. Holder på å lage meg middag.” 

“Alene? Trodde du og Even hadde en sånn middagsgreie på gang?”

Det er vanskeligere enn man skulle tro å skjære brød med telefonen under øret på den samme siden skjærearmen, samtidig som man skal passe på at eggene ikke blir svidd. Jeg flytter telefonen over på andre siden. Det hjelper, men skivene mine er det mamma ville kalt sjarmerende skeive. Som meg, med andre ord. 

“Ikke i dag. Han skulle ut på noen greier, tror jeg.”

Hvorfor lyver jeg? Hvorfor sier jeg ikke til Jonas at Even har baila middagslagingen vår i dag og at skuffelsen over det stikker mer enn jeg liker? 

“Det er vel litt digg å ha leiligheten for deg selv?”

Jeg stikker hodet inn i kjøleskapet på jakt etter smør å ha på skiven. “Jaaah.”

Jonas er stille noen sekunder for mye, som om han har plukket opp skuffelsen jeg desperat prøver å skjule. Jeg håper han lar det ligge, at han ikke pirker borti noe jeg vil ha for meg selv. 

“Men du, hvordan går det med rommet ditt. Har faren til Even begynt å bygge enda? 

Jeg kikker bort på haugen med materialer, det er lite der som minner om en ferdig vegg. Frem til nå har jeg vært flink til å ignorere den, men nå har jeg kommet til det punktet hvor jeg ikke klarer å overse den lenger. Rotet minner meg om et myggstikk, sånn som når man først blir oppmerksom på det klør mer og mer. Dette myggstikket lar seg dessverre ikke skrape bort. 

“Nei, ikke enda. Even sa noe om at han skal prøve å få startet på den til helga.”

“Blir bra. For du får vel ikke sovet noe særlig på den sofaen?”

“Det går helt fint nå, egentlig. Det var litt vanskelig de første nettene, men det hadde ikke noe med sofaen å gjøre.”

Jonas får ikke vite grunnen til at jeg sover så bra. Det vil bare helle mer vann på mølla som allerede snurrer godt, han har droppet hint hver gang etter jeg baila sist fredag. Det ble ikke mindre etter gutta fikk møte Even. 

“Du, jeg ringte bare for å minne deg på at Magnus skal ha vors på fredag, du kommer, ikke sant?”

“Vors?”

“Ja. Du baila sist fredag, du skylder gutta å bli med, ass.”

Sant det. Jeg hadde nesten glemt det. “Ok. Hva er planen, da?”

“Vors hos Magnus og så ut etterpå. Mahdi har funnet sted.”

“Ok. Jeg er med, jeg.”

“Flott. Men da sees vi da. God middag, da!”

“Takk. Snakkes.”

Speileggene blir perfekt stekt om jeg må si det selv. Det er en mager trøst for middagsingrediensene som ligger ubrukt. Skuffelsen ligger som en solid plantet snøball i magen, hard og kald. Og det er så teit av meg, han skylder meg jo ingenting. Men han sa jo at vi skulle lage mat sammen i dag, gjorde han ikke? Eller kanskje han mente i morgen?

Jeg tenker på ordene jeg sa til Jonas, om at det er digg å ha leiligheten for seg selv. Men det er ikke digg. Jeg er rastløs, klarer ikke finne roen, men orker ikke finne på noe. Starter og avslutter serie etter serie på netflix, klarer ikke konsentrere meg nok til å se videre på noe som helst. Bruker opp resten livene mine på Candy crush på nytt. 

For femtende gang i dag sjekker jeg meldingsappen, leser igjennom meldingene mellom Even og meg, som om jeg tror at det på en uforklarlig måte har dukket opp en melding fra han der. Det har jo ikke det. Det er ikke typisk Even, hvis jeg egentlig har rett til å si hva som er typisk Even. Vi har ikke bodd sammen i en uke engang. 

Jeg fant ikke Even på noen sosiale medier før jeg flyttet hit, selv om både jeg og Eskild forsøkte. Men da visste jeg jo ikke hvordan han ser ut. Det vet jeg nå, kanskje det er lettere å finne han nå? Hvis han har insta, da? Jeg vet at han er kompis til Sana sin storebror, det har han sagt selv. Jeg begynner å lete der, Sana sin insta. Blar nedover i feeden hennes til jeg finner et bilde av henne og broren, og yes, hun har tagga han. 

Elias sin feed har ikke vært oppdatert på mange måneder. Jeg finner noen gamle bilder av Even, men har er ikke tagga i noen, så da stemmer det kanskje at han ikke har insta, da. Det er litt rart. 

Mange av de samme gutta går igjen på bildene, spesielt for noen år siden. Nysgjerrigheten driver meg til å klikke meg inn på deres profiler også. Det er noe veldig kjent med han ene, jeg er sikker på at jeg har sett han på campus etter forelesninger mer enn en gang. Even er i feeden, uten tagging. Men det som er mer overraskende er hvor mye Sana er med. Jeg må huske å spørre henne om det neste gang vi møtes. 

Første bildet på den fjerde instaprofilen er Even. Publisert i dag. Han sitter i en toseter sammen med en dame jeg ikke vet hvem er, har en flaske øl i hånda. “Feeling lucky?” står det under. Det kan bare bety en ting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry. Til mitt forsvar så var det noen andre (ikke Artemis, så det nytter ikke å kjefte på henne) som mente at jeg måtte ha med noe sånt som dette. Men dere kan likevel kjefte på meg, for det var jo tross alt jeg som hørte på rådet og kom opp med dette. Artemis har som vanlig gått igjennom og funnet både den ene og den andre feilen som jeg ikke fant. ❤️
> 
> Trøsten er at neste kapittel er så godt som ferdig, og jeg lover at det ikke tar en hel uke før det kommer et nytt kapittel. Tror jeg...
> 
> Men hvem er dama? Og hvordan heldig er det Even er? Hmmmmm....


	15. Chapter 15

Jeg møtes av fremmede lyder fra leiligheten når jeg kommer hjem. Faen. Jeg håpte at jeg var førstemann hjem, nå får jeg liksom ikke noe tid til å forberede meg på hva jeg skal si til Even. 

Det er ikke som om han skylder meg en forklaring eller noe sånt, men det hadde vært greit med en heads up, særlig siden vi deler seng nå. Det var litt rart å ha senga for meg selv i natt, men jeg fikk faktisk sove. Klarte å svelge skuffelsen da jeg våknet ensom i senga og hodeputa ved siden av meg kunne avsløre at Even ikke sov der i natt. 

Mannen i stua er definitivt ikke Even, det kan jeg slå fast selv om jeg bare ser baksiden, der han står og løfter på materialene som har ligget på stuegulvet hele tiden jeg har bodd her. Hva gjør jeg nå? Jeg vurderer noen sekunder å snu og stikke, det er sikkert en kaffebar i nærheten jeg kan gjemme meg frem til i kveld. Eller jeg kan stikke til Jonas, sove der i natt og utsette hele Even-greia til i morgen. 

Typisk min uflaks at han oppdager meg før jeg rekker å stikke. Han slipper til og med platen han har i hendene, den deiser i bakken med høyere hastighet enn det jeg tror var intensjonen. 

Men han henter seg inn raskere enn meg, for mens jeg fortsatt står og jakter på de rette ordene, tørker han hendene på buksene og rekker den høyre frem. 

“Hei, det må være du som er Isak. Jeg er Jan, faren til Even. Hyggelig å endelig møte deg, Sigrid og jeg har hørt så mye om deg.”

Alle som har et snev at syn eller hørsel vil forstå at denne mannen er i slekt med Even. Inntrengeren er en litt mer voksen kopi av han jeg bor med. 

“Hei. Ja, jeg er Isak.” Jeg tar hånda hans og gjengjelder håndtrykket. Det er fast og solid. Ikke et av disse slappe håndtrykkene, der man sitter igjen med følelsen av å ha skadet motparten fordi man klemte for hardt. 

“Beklager at jeg bare låste meg inn. Jeg har prøvd å få tak i Even for å si i fra at jeg kommer innom, men jeg tror telefonen hans er skrudd av eller noe sånt. Har han sagt noe til deg?” 

På et vis er det betryggende å vite at det er ikke bare meg Even har unngått det siste døgnet. Som om det er bittelitt mindre personlig da. 

“Nei, jeg har ikke hørt noe. Men det går helt fint, altså. Du har nøkkel?”

“Ja, eller. Det er Even sin reservenøkkel. Han har lagt den hos oss i tilfelle han glemmer eller mister sin.”

“Å, ja.” Det gir jo mening, det var aldri noe jeg trengte å tenke på i kollektivet, for Linn var som regel hjemme og kunne redde meg. 

“Jeg liker egentlig ikke å låse meg inn uten å advare på forhånd, men jeg tenkte at hvis jeg skal få fikset denne veggen nå i helgen måtte jeg komme innom i dag. Even har mast på meg hele uken om vi ikke skal bygge den snart.”

“Veggen?” Herregud, jeg er smartere enn dette, jeg vet hvordan jeg setter ord sammen til setninger. Men akkurat nå er det som om ordene vil ut kun ett eller to i slengen. Dessuten, Even ivrig på å få ferdig veggen? Akkurat den kjenner jeg biter litt hardt, selv om jeg også kjenner at akkurat nå er det å få vegg helt greit. 

“Må sjekke at jeg har alt jeg trenger. Jeg er snart ferdig.”

“Er ryggen bra igjen da? Siden du skal bygge vegg og sånt, mener jeg.” 

“Mye bedre, takk for at du spør. Legen har gitt meg grønt lys for å begynne på jobb igjen. Kjenner nesten ingenting lenger.”

“Så bra.” Svaret er tamt. Jeg er visst tilbake til korte setninger. 

“Skal bli godt å gå det gjort. Har hatt litt dårlig samvittighet for at rommet ditt ikke er klart enda.” Han smiler og jeg vet ikke helt om jeg klarer å gjengjelde, men han tror sikkert bare jeg er sur for at bygginga har gått så treigt.

“Det har gått helt greit, altså.” 

Føkk, først nå kommer jeg på dyna mi. At den fortsatt ligger inne hos Even. Håper ikke faren til Even legger merke til den og misforstår eller noe.

“Even forteller meg at du studerer til å bli lege?” Han er vennlig nok. Ingen manglende dyne i nærheten.

“Ja. Tredje året.” Sånne spørsmål liker jeg. Sånne tar jeg på strak arm, håper han fortsetter med det.

“Trives?”

“Ja, gjør det.” Jeg stirrer i gulvet. Tenker visst mer på den manglende dyna enn jeg har lyst til, så svaret mitt blir for kort igjen.

“Så bra! Men du, hvis jeg skal bli ferdig og la deg få stua for deg selv så må jeg fortsette her. Du får bare late som om jeg ikke er her, skal være så stille som mulig.” Han snur seg tilbake til det han holdt på med. Driver visst og måler noe greier. 

“Går greit det.” Jeg må jo nesten det går greit, selv om vegg, dyne og manglende Even kjennes som mer kaos enn jeg har lyst til å stå her med akkurat nå. ”Men jeg bør prøve å få lest litt, hvis ikke blir Sana sur på meg, og det tør jeg ikke.”

“Ja, stemmer det. Lillesøsteren til Elias, ikke sant?” Jeg angrer på at jeg sa det siste, særlig når han snur seg mot meg igjen.

“Ja, vi studerer sammen. Det var hun som tipsa meg om leiligheten her, faktisk.”

“Var det sånn det skjedde?” Han slenger på et skjevt smil som bare virker malplassert.

“Ja? Har ikke Even fortalt det?” Jeg stusser litt på reaksjonen hans.

“Den veggen, det var bare noe Even og jeg hadde pratet om som en mulighet. Det var egentlig mest jeg som syntes det var en god ide. Han virker ikke så interessert, så vi har ikke pratet om det siden vi pusset opp her i fjor. Og så ble det plutselig veldig viktig å få bygget den likevel.”

Og hæh? Jeg gjør mitt beste for å ikke se forskrekket ut, men det er ikke lett. Verken Sana eller Even har nevnt med et ord at Even ikke egentlig hadde tenkt å leie ut. Er dette Sanas verk ene og alene? Nå blir jeg blir skikkelig nysgjerrig på hva Even har gjort mot Sana for å skylde henne dette her, Altså, Sana kan være en bulldoser hvis hun vil, men å overtale Even til å bygge vegg uten noen ekstra ess opp i ermet? Selv hun kan ikke trylle så mye. Betyr det at Even egentlig synes det er skikkelig pes å ha meg her? At all vennligheten og alle samtalene bare har vært en slags løgn fra hans side?

“Men mellom oss, så er vi, altså Sigrid og jeg, veldig glad for at du har flyttet inn.” Stemmen til Jan vekker meg fra tankene som plutselig overmannet meg der. Tydelig at han bestemte seg for å fortsette når han ikke fikk noe svar. “Vi likte ikke helt tanken på at han skulle bo alene. Det kjennes tryggere når det bor noen sammen med han.”

“Åh.” Jeg forsøker å tolke hva han ikke sier. Det virker nesten som han tror jeg vet som jeg åpenbart ikke gjør. Even er da voksen nok til å bo alene, liksom. Men jeg tør ikke helt pirke i det heller. Hva hvis det er noe Even ikke har fortalt meg? Noe som kanskje har med de medisinene å gjøre? 

“Jeg er glad Even ombestemte seg, hvis ikke vet jeg ikke hvor jeg hadde bodd nå.” Jeg presser ordene frem. Må nesten svare noe, samme hvor platt det blir. Så peker jeg mot kjøkkenet. Tror faktisk ikke jeg orker å stå her særlig mye lenger. Mat virker som et rimelig påskudd for å stikke.

“Jajaja, gjør det du må, jeg skal bare…” Resten av hva han sier får jeg ikke med meg, for Jan har allerede snudd seg tilbake og er i gang med det han holdt på med.

Ingrediensene til gårsdagens middag skriker til meg når jeg åpner kjøleskapsdøra for å hente ut skinkeost til knekkebrødet mitt. Jeg vet jo at de ikke går ut på dato med det første, men akkurat nå føles det ikke sånn. Even og jeg skulle laget og kost oss med mat sammen i går. I stedet står jeg her og lurer på hva som skjedde. Hvorfor han plutselig bare droppet alt sammen. Jeg stirrer på en jævla paprika mens en fremmed mann med tommestokk, notatblokk og lasermåler romsterer rundt i stua. Og jeg har ikke hørt et kløyva ord fra Even siden i går morges. 

Jeg skulle gitt hva som helst for å ha et rom å trekke meg tilbake til, men alt jeg har er er en stue, en kjøkkenøy og en jævla sofa. Likevel, gir jeg lesinga et hederlig forsøk, men ordene på skjermen vil ikke feste seg. Jeg leser første avsnittet om igjen og om igjen. Denne flyttingen har gått fra gladhistorie til mareritt på 24 timer. 

“Du Isak?” Faren til Even står plutselig foran meg med et digert målebånd i hånda.

“Ja?” Jeg tar hodetelefonene ut av ørene og drar blikket motvillig bort fra PC-en.   
“Hvor stor er senga di? Jeg prøver å finne ut hvor jeg skal plassere veggen, og da lurte jeg på hvordan du har tenkt å møblere det.” 

“Jeg vet ikke. Har ikke kjøpt enda.” Men nå når jeg tenker på det skal jeg faen meg kjøpe den diggeste senga de har. Diger også, med masse dyner og puter og stæsj sånn at jeg aldri noen sinne skal behøve å sove i senga til Even igjen!

“Skal du kjøpe møbler?” Han ser litt overrasket ut.

“Jeg leide møblert der jeg bodde før.”

“Ja, stemmer. Even nevnte noe om det. Har du ikke noe hjemmefra du kan bruke?”

“Nei.”

Han gjør akkurat som Even gjorde da jeg møtte han første gangen og han spurte hvor lenge jeg bodde i kollektivet. Bare aksepterer at det er ikke alt jeg har lyst til å snakke om og lar det ligge. Pirker ikke eller stiller dumme spørsmål. 

“Vet du hvilke møbler du vil ha?”

“Tror det. Har sett på noen hos IKEA, bestiller hjemlevering neste uke. Eller når rommet er ferdig, da.”

Han legger hodet litt på siden og stirrer på meg som om han prøver å tenke ut noe skikkelig smart. 

“Sikker på at det er så lurt? En kollega av meg skulle få levert hjem, og han måtte vente fire uker før han kunne få møblene. Det er lenge å vente på møbler, altså. Tror det er bedre å frakte det hjem selv.” 

Det er lett for han å si, det er liksom ikke et valg jeg har. 

“Jeg har ikke bil, såh…”

“Dere kan låne av meg. Even kan kjøre. La oss høre med han når han kommer hjem. Vet du når det er, forresten?”

“Jeg vet ikke, han har ikke sagt noe.” Det føles som jeg forsøker å dekke over noe, men hva skal jeg si? For alt jeg vet ligger han fremdeles i armkroken til hun instadama og har tenkt å bli der i dagevis.

“Ok. Men du, jeg trenger uansett vite sånn cirka hvordan du har tenkt å møblere for å bestemme hvor jeg setter veggen. Kan du vise meg?” Jan lar seg visst ikke affisere så veldig av Evens fravær.

Jeg henter opp huskelisten jeg har laget på IKEA. Det tar ikke lange tiden før vi står der rommet mitt skal være og måler opp. Jan tegner opp ulike forslag i notatblokken min. Det blir bedre plass på rommet enn jeg trodde. Det blir fint. Jeg har ikke hatt noen voksne som har brydd seg sånn på lenge. Tror sist gang var da jeg var tretten og pappa mente at det var på tide jeg kvittet meg med barnerommet. 

Det er gøyere denne gangen.

Jan er kreativ, på en praktisk måte. Han foreslår at jeg kjøper en enkel benkeplate og får den saget til i riktig lengde og plasserer i kortenden av rommet, mot vinduet. Da får jeg masse plass til å jobbe på. Vi står bøyd over pc-skjermen for å finne den perfekte platen når jeg blir oppmerksom på noen som står lent inntil dørkarmen til stua. Håret er rufsete, og skjorta han hadde på i går henger på halv tolv, men han smiler som om ingenting har skjedd. 

“Halla. Hva driver dere med?”

“Even. Der er du.” Ordene til Jan kommer ut som en anklage. “Jeg har prøvd å ringe deg flere ganger i dag, men telefonen var av. Har du fått meldingene mine?”

“Sorry, tom for strøm, glemte å sette telefonen på lading i går.”

Så det er derfor jeg ikke har hørt noe fra han. Tom for strøm. Det forklarer ikke gårsdagen, da. Og det verste er at han høres ikke ut som om han er lei seg eller noen ting. Heller litt irritert, og det synes jeg ikke han har noen grunn til å være. 

“Even!” 

“Unnskyld, da.” 

Det høres mer ut som en anklage enn en unnskyldning. Han virker både sint og irritert over at faren i det hele tatt gidder. 

“Even.” Jan sukker. “Du vet hva vi har blitt enige om.”

“Det har skjedd en gang, slutt å mase.” 

“En gang er en gang for mye.”

“Pappa. Må vi gjøre dette nå?”

Even nikker med hodet mot meg. Hva faen, bruker han meg som en unnskyldning til å avslutte krangelen? Jeg kjenner jeg blir irritert over at han blander meg oppi det hele. Jeg, som aller helst skulle vært hvor som helst, bare ikke her. Har lyst til å komme meg bort, men Even står i døråpning mellom gang og stue og sperrer effektivt for min eneste retrettmulighet. 

Ikke vet jeg hvilken siden jeg er på heller. Altså, jeg skjønner jo at Jan er sur for at Even ikke tar telefonen, men det er noe med begges reaksjon jeg ikke forstår. Det er jo ingen krise, liksom? Hadde det vært meg tror jeg ikke pappa ville brydd seg. Men på den andre siden ville han vel heller ikke fått med seg om jeg hadde telefonen avskrudd en uke i strekk. 

Jeg klarer ikke fri meg fra tanken på at det har noe med medisinene jeg fant på badet, de jeg enda ikke har hatt mot til å nevne for Even. Krangelen har laget en uggen stemning i leiligheten, og jeg er en ufrivillig deltaker. Pokker at jeg ikke har et sted å gjemme meg bort, den veggen der kan seriøst ikke bygges fort nok. 

Jan klapper sammen notatblokken sin og stapper den i lomma. Betyr det at han begynner å bli ferdig? “Jeg sa til Isak at dere to kan låne bilen min og dra for å handle møbler til han i dag. Han hadde tenkt å bestille hjemkjøring, men da tar det jo evigheter. Husker du Morten, kollegaen min? Han holdt på i flere måneder med å få hjem noen møbler fra IKEA, vet ikke hvor mange ganger han måtte gå tidlig hjem fra jobb for å ta mot møbler som aldri kom.”

Han snur seg mot meg. “Du vil virkelig ikke det, Isak. Mye bedre å hente selv. Even har sikkert ikke noe mot å kjøre deg. Har du Even?”

“Nei, jeg hadde jo tenkt å dra dit uansett, Isak og jeg har lyst på spisebord.” 

“Endelig!” Jan snur seg mot meg. “Jeg vet ikke hvor mange ganger jeg har sagt til han at den kjøkkenbenken ikke kan erstatte et ordentlig spisebord. Men tror du han hører på meg? Sigrid nekter å komme hit å spise hvis han ikke har bord.” 

“Pappa!”

“Men hun har jo sagt det, det vet du godt.”

Even krysser armene foran brystet, ser ut som en furten fireåring. “Samma det, nå får hun viljen sin. Da er dere vel fornøyde.” Høres ut som en furten fireåring gjør han også. 

“Men da er det bestemt da. Her.” Jan overser tonen til Even, og slenger bilnøklene over. “Like greit å ha det gjort, ikke sant? Så kan du forhåpentligvis sove i egen seng på søndag. Det skal vel bli bra, den sofaen er jo ikke noe bra å sove på i lengden. Jeg er overrasket over at du ikke er helt ødelagt i ryggen allerede.”

Jeg er redd for å se bort på Even, se om han tenker det samme som meg. At det er ikke noen fare med ryggen min. Ikke nå lenger. I stedet stirrer jeg ned i gulvet, later som om føttene mine er veldig interessante. 

“Kom, Even. Bli med ut så skal jeg vise hvor jeg har satt bilen.” 

Jeg kikker opp på Even, som sender meg et oppgitt blikk, men gjør som faren sier. 

I det døren smeller igjen bak dem er det som jeg klarer å trekke pusten skikkelig for første gang siden jeg kom hjem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, da var vi langt over 30 000 ord inn i historien, over dobbelt så langt som jeg opprinnelig trodde den kom til å bli. Hva kan jeg si? Oooooops? 😂
> 
> Vi er, som dere sikkert skjønner, ikke helt ferdig enda. Isak ble litt satt ut av fremmed mann i stua og Even er sur på faren av en eller annen grunn. Og hva skjer med den veggen da? Først skulle den ikke bygges, og så var det planen hele tiden? Men nå blir den i det minste bygget da, så kan Isak få sitt eget rom og egen seng, det vil jo bli bra. Eller? 
> 
> Og hvem er dama på bildet? Det har vi heller ikke fått svar på. 
> 
> Artemis har nok en gang lest igjennom og kommet med mange gode forslag, som hevet nivået på kapittelet veldig, spesielt siden jeg hadde kjørt meg fast i ei litta hengemyr og trengte hjelp for å komme meg opp. ❤️


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unnskyld for at det har tatt litt for lang tid før jeg har fått oppdatert. Artemis ❤️❤️ kom med noen skikkelig gode innspill på dette kapittelet da hun leste igjennom og de krevde litt omskriving, og det har jeg rett og slett ikke hatt overskudd til å gyve løs på før nå. 
> 
> Håper det er verdt å vente på.

Even blir borte lenge. Hvor langt vekk har egentlig faren hans parkert? Jeg klarer ikke å begynne på noe. Burde for eksempel lest gjennom de greiene for Sana, men jeg går bare og venter på at Even skal komme tilbake. Det kribler i hele kroppen, men ikke den behagelige kriblingen man har når man er glad eller spent. Dette er den ubehagelige formen for kribling. 

Jeg trekker pusten dypt flere ganger, prøver å jage nervene med oksygen, men det hjelper ikke. Luften stopper sånn halvveis ned i lungene og jeg får ikke dyttet den lenger ned. Isklumpen som har vært der siden i går nekter å flytte seg. 

Mindfulness er det jeg trenger nå. Jeg husker jo at Eva viste meg det for noen år siden. Hun gjør det når kroppen hennes er i helspenn, sier hun. Hvordan var det igjen? Fokus på hvert pust inn og ut, kjenne hvordan lungene fylles med luft. 

Blæh. Nevermindfulness er nærmere sannheten. Jeg gir opp. 

Jeg ser ned på tegningen i notatblokken, den som viser hvordan det nye rommet mitt vil se ut. Aldri har jeg visst hvor mye det går an å savne et eget rom. En dør det går an å lukke, en seng man kan sove alene i. Bare noen få dager igjen nå, så er jeg der, gulroten henger rett foran nesen min, avstanden så kort at jeg kan lukte den. 

Og apropos avstand. Jeg trenger avstand fra Even. Hvis jeg skal ha en sjanse større enn en snøball i helvete så må jeg ha litt mer plass mellom han og meg enn det en dobbeltseng fra IKEA tillater. 

Noe som betyr at jeg må komme meg på IKEA. Sammen med Even. I dag. Med mindre jeg har tenkt å sove på gulvet på den nye rommet mitt en måned før jeg får møbler. Spørsmålet er bare om hva som er verst, et par timer med shopping nå eller en måned på gulvet. Svaret gir seg jo selv. 

Faen. Faen, faen, faen. Jeg dunker hodet ned i kjøkkenbenken for hver faen. Stønner høyt gjør jeg visst også, begraver til slutt hodet i hendene. Hvordan klarte jeg å rote meg inn i dette kaoset her? Even er varm og kald om hverandre. Insisterer på at å bygge vegg har vært planen hele tiden. Får meg til å flytte inn her, til og med inn i senga hans, og så bare stikker han av. Hva er det for noe? Han blir borte i over ett døgn uten å si fra. Sov sikkert hos hun blondina på bildet. Hun har sikkert like få hjerneceller som en manet. 

“Går det bra?”

Å, helsike. Even har kommet hjem igjen, har garantert fått med seg meltdownen min. Fint, akkurat når jeg trodde at dagen ikke kunne bli verre. Perfekt. Jeg reiser meg og ser rett inn i to blå øyne og et stort smil. 

“Går helt strålende,” sier jeg med et smil så påtatt at det ikke ville lurt den halvblinde bestemoren min engang. 

Even kvepper til, hadde sikkert ikke forventet at jeg skulle være sint. “Sikker? Det ser ikke helt sånn ut.”

Jeg får lyst til å vise han fingeren, men tar meg i det. Even er husverten min, litt oppførsel klarer jeg å fremvise, selv om jeg fortsatt er mer enn bare litt irritert. “Helt sikkert, jeg lover.”

“Du,” sier han og legger hånden på skulderen min, klemmer den en gang som for å si be om godt vær. “Sorry for det med pappa. Han kan være litt mye.”

Jeg snur meg diskre bort, for å få bort hånden. Den faller ned med et dumpt poff. 

“Det går bra.” Men jeg tror ikke på det jeg sier. 

Han åpner kjøleskapet. Jeg håper han får dårlig samvittighet når han ser grønnsakene og kjøttdeigen fra i går. Uten å nevne middagsdaten vi hadde tar han ut en smoothie, drikker halve i ett. Adamseplet går opp og ned i takt med issvullen i magen min. 

“Hadde jeg visst at pappa skulle komme, ville jeg advart deg. Han vet liksom ikke helt hvordan han skal bry seg litt mindre, det er umulig å stoppe han når han først er i gang.” 

Hva faen? Står han virkelig her og ber om unnskyldning for faren? Det er ikke Næsheim senior jeg har et problem med akkurat nå, for å si det sånn.

“Vel, hadde du hatt på telefonen din ville du visst det.” Stemmen min er syrlig, jeg får flashbacks til samtalen mellom Even og faren i sted. 

“Skal du også begynne nå? Jeg har fått nok kjeft av pappa, jeg trenger ikke at du er grinete fordi jeg glemte å lade telefonen.” Han høres mer oppgitt ut enn irritert, og jeg kjenner et stikk av sympati. Nok til at sinnet begynner å avta litt. Uforståelig nok er det så godt som borte når jeg kjenner etter. 

“Så det er virkelig bare det som skjedde? Du glemte å lade telefonen?” Jeg sliter med å tro han. Hvem går egentlig tom for strøm, sånn helt ærlig? Vanskelig å tro at ikke en eneste sjel på hele skolen hadde en iphonelader han kunne låne. 

“Ja.” 

“Hør, Even.” Jeg lukker øynene et kort øyeblikk, mens jeg trekker pusten, må jobbe med å ikke høre ut som en anklagende forelder. “Jeg vet at jeg bare leier hos deg, og at du ikke skylder meg noen forklaring eller noe bare fordi du blir borte en natt. Men en liten melding om at du ikke kom til å komme hjem hadde ikke gjort noe. Spesielt siden vi sover på samme rom.”

“Sorry. Men det var ikke som om jeg planla å ikke komme hjem, liksom.”

Sinnet mitt er tilbake. En spontan ONS? Her har jeg gått rundt og trodd at vi har noe på gang, og så blir han med en tilfeldig jente hjem? “Nei? Så det var en sånn spontan greie?”

“Ja. Eller, det var ikke spontant engang. Det bare skjedde.”

“Bare skjedde.” Jeg himler med øya. “Er ikke det selve definisjonen på spontan?”

Han drar hånda gjennom håret, gjør det enda mer rufsete enn det var da han kom hjem i sted. Han kan ikke ha brukt mye energi på å dusje i dag tidlig, håret er fett av gårsdagens voks. “Er du virkelig sur på meg fordi jeg sov over hos Mikael?”

Og atte, hæh? “Mikael?” Stemmen min stiger på slutten. Jeg vet da for faen ikke hvem Mikael er. Skulle jeg? Det er et guttenavn, det forstår jeg, og Bortsett fra det er et guttenavn og det passer overhodet ikke inn med hva jeg så på insta i går. Det var ikke en gutt han satt i sofaen med.

“Ja, Mikael. Kompisen min. Og dama hans da, og noen til. Den månedlige spillekvelden.” Han stopper opp litt. “Vent litt, hva tror du egentlig skjedde?” 

“Jeg vet ikke?” Ordet spillekveld leker ekko i hjernen min. Spillekveld. Feeling lucky. Oh, shit. Jeg kjenner jeg blir rød i kinnene når jeg innser at det er en stor mulighet for at jeg har tolket bildet feil. “Hva skal man tro når noen ikke kommer hjem?”

“Isak, ingenting skjedde.”

Jeg klarer ikke helt tolke hva det er jeg hører i stemmen hans. Er det medlidenhet, har han forstått at jeg har følelser? Jeg tror egentlig ikke det, men mildheten i stemmen etterlater seg en tvil som legger en klamme over stemmebåndene mine, og jeg får ikke frem et ord. 

“Jeg dro hjem til Mikael etter skolen, jeg trodde jeg hadde sagt fra om det?”

“Gjorde du?” 

“I går morges. Det var derfor vi måtte utsette middagen til i dag.”

Og når han sier det nå, husker jeg det jo. Han sa i går morges at han skulle til en kompis etter skolen. Jeg er ikke 100 % tilregnelig før jeg har fått kaffe, hjernen min kan tydeligvis ikke prosessere den mest uskyldige beskjed. 

“Eh, jo.” Rødmen brenner i kinnene, og jeg stirrer i gulvet, prøver å gjemme det for Even. “Du sa det.”

“Trodde du jeg ble med noen hjem?”

“Ja? Kanskje?” Jeg kikker opp på han, klarer ikke la være å se hvordan han reagerer på dette. Hjertet mitt hamrer i brystet. 

“Åh, Isak. Sorry.” Han får et alvorlig drag over øynene, og stemmen er myk. “Det skjedde ikke noe mer interessant enn at jeg ble grusa av Mikael og Katrine i TP og sovna på sofaen. Våkna kvart over tre og da var det for sent å dra hjem så jeg ble værende. Ville ikke sende melding til deg så sent. Isak, jeg ville ikke blitt med noen random person hjem, jeg er ikke interessert i det.”

Kinnene mine er faretruende nær selvantennelige av varme. Jeg er flau fordi jeg hoppet til feil konklusjoner og rørt av omtanken. 

“Er det sant det du sa, at du gikk tom for strøm på mobilen?”

“Ja. Mikael har en gammel Samsung, så hans lader funker ikke på min telefon. Men nå har jeg fått powerbank av pappa, nå har jeg ikke noen unnskyldning for å gå tom for strøm. Det er derfor det tok så lang tid, han måtte finne den i bilen.” Han viser frem en skinnende blank kloss og jeg vedder en hundrings på at Even kommer til å glemme å lade den etter en gangs bruk. 

“Sorry for at jeg ble sint. Ble litt stressa av at faren din var her da jeg kom hjem.”

“Han sa ikke noe galt, gjorde han?”

“Neida. Han var hyggelig, hjalp meg med å tegne skisse over hvordan rommet mitt blir.” Jeg viser Even tegningene i boka mi. “Men jeg ble litt stressa sa han begynte å snakke om at det skulle bli greit å slippe å sove på sofaen, for dyna mi er jo på rommet ditt. Han nevnte ikke det til deg?”

“Nei, og tro meg, hvis han hadde fått med seg at dyna di er borte ville han ha nevnt det.”

Jeg trekker en lettelsens pust. En ting om gutta hadde fått ferten i sengedelingen, men jeg tror ikke jeg noensinne kunne sett foreldrene til Even i øynene om de hadde fått vite det. 

“Så, IKEA?” Jeg er fortsatt usikker på om Even virkelig vil dra i dag, eller om han bare gikk med på det for å slippe farens mas. For å være ærlig er jeg usikker på om jeg har lyst til å dra selv, men må man så må man. 

“Vi trenger ikke hvis du ikke vil. Vi kan sikkert låne bilen en annen dag.”

“Det går fint å ta det i dag.” Jeg leker med bilnøkkelen, stikker fingeren inn i nøkkelringen og tvinner rundt og rundt. “Sikker på at det er plass til alt i bilen til faren din?” 

“Pappa brukte fem minutter på å vise meg hvordan jeg legger ned setene i bilen for å lage større bagasjerom. Og hvis det blir for lite plass har han sånn grind på taket, og nok lastestropper til å feste halve butikken, tror jeg.”

Akkurat det har jeg null problemer med å tro på, Jan er ikke en sånn som gjør ting halvveis. “Skal vi dra nå, eller?”

Blikket mitt slår følge med Evens, bort på klokka på kjøkkenveggen. Ti på seks, det føles som senere enn det. 

“Greit for deg om jeg tar en dusj først? Føler meg ikke så veldig fresh etter i natt.”

“Helt greit. Da får jeg lest det jeg ikke fikk lest når faren din var her og slipper juling av Sana i morgen.”

En lav latter slipper ut av Even. “Vi vil ikke ha noe av det. Hun er skikkelig skummel når hun er sinna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satser på at ingen er skuffa over at det ikke var Sonja, og at Even ikke hadde et ONS eller noe sånt. De har ikke akkurat snakket sammen, men tonen er i hvert fall bittelitt lettere nå enn etter forrige kapittel. Men det ser ut til at det blir noe av både vegg og IKEA. Hmmmmm, hvordan skal gutta da finne ut at de liker hverandre?


	17. Chapter 17

Jeg oppdager mange nye ting om Even på vei til IKEA. For det første er han en sånn som kjører med musikken på full guffe. For det andre insisterer han på å finne parkeringsplass nærmest mulig inngangen, til tross for at parkeringen er stappfull. Vi sirkler området tre ganger før han finner en plass som passer kriteriene hans. 

“Du vet vi hadde vært inne i butikken for lenge siden om du bare hadde parkert på første og beste plass?” Jeg sparker meg mentalt i leggen, her er Even snill og grei, blir med meg på IKEA, jeg tviler på at det er det han så for seg før han kom hjem. Men inni meg bobler irritasjonen i fra i sted, og det irriterer meg at den ikke er borte. 

“Isak, da. Det å parkere nærmest er en del av opplevelsen?”

Opplevelsen? Jeg begynner å få bange anelser. Dette blir nok ikke kjapt inn og kjapt ut. Til tross for at handlelisten er mer eller mindre klar. 

Mistanken er ikke ubegrunnet. Vi må innom hver eneste utstilling IKEA har laget for å vise hvor mye man kan få plass til på minimalt med plass. Det blir ikke bedre i sofaavdelingen, tre meter inn og Even setter seg ned i en stor, mørkegrå sofa. Breier seg ut. Jeg blir stående, nekter å sette meg. Vi skal jo ikke ha sofa, skal vi? 

“Hva gjør du? Planlegger du å bytte ut sofaen din? Så dårlig er den ikke.”

“Isak, da.” Han himler faktisk med øynene av meg, noe som ikke hjelper på irritasjonen min. “Det her er jo halve vitsen med å dra på IKEA.”

“Hva da, prøvesitte møbler man ikke trenger?” 

Det er ikke meningen å være morsom, faktisk mener jeg selv at jeg høres sinna ut, men Even ler. “Nei, sette seg ned og drømme seg vekk i alle mulighetene. Har du aldri gjort det?”

“Eh, nei?”

“Hva gjør du når du er her, da?” Han strekker seg ut enda mer i sofaen, gjør tydelig tegn til at han på ingen måte har tenkt seg videre med det første. 

“Finner det jeg skal ha, betaler og går?”

Even slår med håndflaten i sofaputen ved siden av seg. “Sett deg.”

Jeg nekter å lystre, ikke faen om jeg har tenkt å kaste bort tid på dette. Problemet er at det ikke ser ut til at Even har tenkt å gi seg heller. Kanskje det å gå med på å prøvesitte den fordømte sofaen er det som skal til for å bli ferdig på IKEA-helvete? Jeg går motvillig bort til sofaen og setter meg ned ved siden av han, angrer nesten umiddelbart. Even fikk det til å se ut som om sofaen var skikkelig behagelig. “Fy faen, denne ville jeg aldri kjøpt.”

“Enig, for hard.”

Jeg ser på lappen som henger på armlenet. “Ikke så merkelig, det er en sovesofa.”

“Bra jeg ikke har det.”

Han reiser seg og rekker meg hånden sin, drar meg opp av sofaen igjen. Varmen fra hånden hans sitter igjen lenge etter at han har sluppet det. Ordene også. 

Vi fortsetter vandringen. Even gir opp å prøvesitte hver eneste sofa og lenestol etter tiende forsøket, sikkert fordi jeg blir mer og mer irritert for hver gang. Skal vi fortsette i dette lusetempoet blir vi aldri ferdige. 

Når vi kommer inn i kontordelen blir jeg stående og stirre etter pulten jeg har sett meg ut, lar blikket gli rastløst forbi kontorstoler som folk har prøvesittet og latt stå igjen hulter til bulter. At det ikke går an å rydde etter seg! Etter mye skuling og klaging finner jeg det jeg leter etter. 

“Pappa’n din mente jeg burde ha denne. Hva tror du?”

Hånda hans stryker langs kanten, han bøyer seg ned og kikker under. “Den ser bra ut. Mye plass.”

“Burde jeg tatt en mindre?” Jeg blir plutselig usikker, den er ganske stor. 

“Nei. Du som er sånn seriøs student trenger masse plass. Ta bilde av lappen, da husker vi hvor på lageret den er.”

Jeg tar opp telefonen, tar bilde av lappen som er limt øverst. 

Even setter seg ned i kontorstolen som tilhører utstillingen, svinger rundt og kjører den opp og ned flere ganger. “Du må ha en sånn.”

Prisen får meg til å sperre opp øynene! “Den koster nesten tre tusen kroner, det er helt uaktuelt.”

“Men prøv, da. Den er skikkelig digg å sitte i.”

“Jeg driter i hvor digg den er å sitte i,” utbryter jeg. “Pappa har ikke sendt meg så mye penger, liksom.”

“Har du fått penger av faren din til å bruke på møbler?”

“Ja. Din pappa bygger vegg for deg. Min går inn i nettbanken og overfører penger.”

Jeg angrer umiddelbart, å dra pappakortet nå er ikke verden smarteste ting. Jeg orker ikke masse spørsmål om hvorfor pappa er sånn og hvilket forhold vi har. Klarer ikke.

“Men du må ha en stol som er god å sitte i, må passe på den ryggen din nå når vi endelig har fått den bra igjen.”

“Men ikke til 3000 kroner. De må da ha noe som er billig og bra nok?”

Jeg prøvesitter så mange stoler at jeg nesten føler meg som jenta i eventyret som syntes alt var for hardt, for mykt, for lite. Etter noe som føles som en millioner stoler har jeg endelig funnet en som er bra nok for både min og Even sin standard og telefonen min har nok et hyllelappbilde. Og jeg er ferdig med IKEA. Jeg sjekker klokka, og vi har vært her i over en time allerede, og listen over det som gjenstår er mye lenger enn listen over det vi har funnet. 

Even tar tak i armen min. “Kom, vi stikker og spiser.”

“Nå? Vi er ikke ferdig enda?”

“Vi kan gjøre oss ferdig etterpå. Husk, middag er dagens viktigste måltid.”

Jeg følger etter en halv meter bak. “Jeg er ganske sikker på at det er frokost som er det?”

“Ikke når du spiser middag sammen med meg.”

Vi finner oss et bord langt unna den bråkete familien fra i sted, med hvert vårt brett med kjøttboller og tyttebær foran oss. Det er ikke før jeg er omtrent halvveis at det går opp for meg hvor sulten jeg egentlig var. De to knekkebrødene jeg spiste før vi dro var ikke nok til å holde humøret oppe. 

Even blir plutselig helt stille. Vanligvis fyller han luften med historier eller spørsmål. Er han sur fordi jeg har vært litt grinete i dag? Den dårlige samvittigheten våkner igjen, han trengte jo ikke bli med meg på IKEA i dag. Jeg skal akkurat til å si noe, be om unnskyldning

Han kremter, og begynner å prate, nølende. “Det pappa sa i går, om at jeg må ha på telefonen hele tiden. Det var en regel de satte da vi ble enige om at jeg skulle overta leiligheten, få bo alene.”

“Hva mener du?” Jeg prøver å huske tilbake til hva Even fortalte da var i leiligheten første gangen, men alt jeg husker er at Even kjøpte faren ut. Ikke at det var noen regler knyttet til det. 

“Det er viktig for dem å kunne få tak i meg. Fordi…” Han stopper opp, og jeg biter meg på innsiden av kinnet for å ikke mase, ikke pushe. Det er tydelig at dette ikke er lett for han. “De er redd for at jeg skal bli syk igjen.”

Jeg tenker på medisinene jeg fant i skapet på badet, og gjør meg mentalt klar for det verste. Jeg vet hva de medisinene er til for, jeg vet hvor liten effekt de kan ha på sykdommen de er til for å lindre. Mamma ble jo bedre, men bra har hun ikke vært siden jeg var tolv eller tretten. 

Even vet ikke at jeg har sett medisinene, eller at jeg vet hva de er for. Jeg svelger hardt, strever med å få stemmen min til å høres nøytral ut. “Har du vært syk?”

Jeg kikker meg forsiktig rundt, heldigvis er det ikke så mange som sitter i nærheten. Litt lenger borte er det et par med to skrikende unger, som overdøver alt annet som blir sagt i ti meters omkrets uansett. 

Even fester blikket på noe bak meg, sånn at det er umulig for meg å fange blikket hans. Fingrene tvinner og tvinner på servietten, som er to tvinn unna å gå i oppløsning. “Hvor langt har dere kommet på skolen?” 

“Hva mener du?” Jeg stirrer på hendene hans. De skjelver litt. 

“Hvilke fag har dere hatt?”

“Mest grunnleggende, egentlig. Hvordan?”

Han gir opp servietten og begynner å leke med maten i stedet. Den ene kjøttbollen setter ny rundetid på tallerkenen. “Har du hørt om bipolar sykdom?”

Jeg prøver å puste rolig, men noen har strammet et belte hardt rundt lungene mine. Lettelsen over at jeg tok feil overdøves av alvoret i diagnosen. For jeg vet godt hva det er. 

Magnus sin mamma har det. Moren hans hadde en episode i fjor mens faren og søsknene var borte. Han ringte meg for å få hjelp. Mente jeg burde kunne dette når jeg var så godt som lege. Det var ikke mye bruk for meg, jeg har ikke glemt hvor over hvor flink Magnus var, og hvor hjelpeløs jeg følte meg. “Ja. Det er når man av og til blir enten manisk eller blir deprimert. Har du det?”

“Ja. Har ikke Sana sagt det?”

Så Sana vet. Det kan jo forklare hvorfor hun var så opptatt av Even og meg på mandag. “Nei. Hun har ikke det, hvorfor skulle hun?”

“Jeg vet ikke, av og til føler jeg det som om alle vet og alle prater om det, bare ikke til meg.”

“Sana ville ikke fortalt noe sånt, hun er ikke sånn.”

Even sier ikke noe mer, og jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal fortsette samtalen. Er det liksom meningen at jeg skal si noe? Tankene mine kjører rundt og rundt i hodet, men uansett hva jeg prøver å si stopper det før det passerer leppene. Jeg konsentrerer meg om maten min i stedet, spise opp de siste restene. Det er lettere sagt enn gjort, for med lungene i halsen er det ikke plass til mat. 

Han begynner endelig å prate etter noe som føles som en hel evighet, men sikkert ikke er mer enn minutter. “Gjør det noe?” 

Han trenger ikke si noe mer, jeg forstår umiddelbart hva han mener. “At du har bipolar? Nei, det gjør det ikke. Hvorfor skulle det gjøre det?”

“Fordi det endrer hva du tenker om meg.”

“Nei!” Jeg legger hånden min over hans, stopper fingrene fra å tromme hull i bordplaten. “Du er jo fortsatt deg. Det at du har bipolar definerer deg ikke, det er bare en liten brikke i et stort puslespill som er deg.”

“Mamma og pappa ser ikke på det sånn. De tror at hvis de ikke følger med blir jeg manisk igjen. Det er derfor de er så utrolig opptatt av at jeg skal være tilgjengelig.”

“Det er vel ikke sånn det funker, er det?”

“Nei. Jeg har vært stabil kjempelenge, har ikke vært skikkelig dårlig siden videregående. Likevel går de rundt og tror at de må passe på hvert eneste sekund for at jeg skal være frisk.”

Han gjør hermetegn i lufta for ordet frisk med den hånda som ikke er dekket av min. 

“Jeg vet ikke så mye om hvordan bipolar virker, vi har ikke kommet til det på skolen enda, psykiske sykdommer, altså.” Fingrene mine stryker forsiktig over håndbaken hans. “Dessuten, det er stor forskjell på det som står i bøkene og hvordan det er for den enkelte. Det er bare du som kan føle det du føler, ikke sant?”

Endelig kommer det et lite smil frem hos Even. “Det er bare jeg som kan føle det jeg føler. Hvorfor klarer du se det når foreldrene mine ikke klarer det?”

“Jeg vet ikke. Jeg tror det er annerledes når det er ens egne foreldre, de har sikkert litt vanskelig for å gi slipp? Kanskje de roer seg ned nå når jeg har flyttet inn? Faren din nevnte noe om det tidligere i dag.”

Even sperrer opp øynene. “Gjorde han? Gud, må han alltid blande seg? Jeg hadde lyst til å kverke han da han godtet seg sånn over at jeg endelig kjøper spisebord.”

“Han mener det sikker godt. Og er det er vel litt fint også?”

Han rister på hodet. “På hvilken måte er det fint å ha en far som hele tiden skal blande seg og oppfører seg som om det fortsatt er hans leilighet? Som i dag da han låste seg inn?”

“Vel, det kunne vært verre!” Jeg kjenner at jeg blir litt irritert. Jan hadde ikke låst seg inn om Even hadde tatt telefonen. 

“Hva mener du. At han plutselig bestemmer seg for å flytte inn?” Even er skarp i stemmen, og jeg har egentlig ikke lyst til å krangle mer med han i dag. Men han tar feil, og det irriterer meg at han ikke klarer å sette pris på det han har. 

“Nei, ikke det. Du kunne hatt en far som ikke bryr seg i det hele tatt.” 

“Og det kommer fra _deg_? Som nettopp fått masse penger til møbler?” 

Han hever stemmen, og jeg takker høyere makter at vi sitter litt unna folk.

“Det er lett å sette penger inn på kontoen i stedet for å faktisk gjøre noe, hjelpe meg med noe.” 

Even er taus, ser på meg som om han forventer en bedre forklaring. Og nå er vel en like god anledning som noe annet å fortelle han. “Husker du da jeg fortalte at jeg flyttet i kollektiv da jeg gikk på videregående?”

Han nikker. 

“Mamma er syk. Fikk diagnosen schizofreni for fem år siden, men hun var syk lenge før det. Og pappa, han orka ikke mer, stakk første året mitt på Nissen. Han har alltid vært sånn. Tar letteste utvei, liksom.” 

“Å, Isak. Jeg visste ikke…” Nå er det hans tur å legge hånden over min. Nok til å gi meg mot til å fortelle resten. 

“Og jeg følte meg veldig alene, både med mamma og med alt annet. Spesielt siden hun nektet å ta medisiner, og ble skikkelig dårlig. Så jeg stakk. Bodde litt her og der i noen måneder. Først hos Jonas, til mamma’n hans begynte å stille spørsmål, og etterpå på sofaen i kollektivet. Til slutt ble det ene rommet der ledig og jeg flyttet inn på ordentlig. Pappa betalte leie og alt sånt uten å stille spørsmål om hvem jeg skulle bo sammen med en gang.” 

Jeg trekker pusten, prøver å roe ned skjelvingen som har tatt over kroppen min. 

“Jeg er heldig på mange andre måter, har verdens beste venner som støtter, og Eskild som tror han kan leke onkel eller guru eller noe. Men når jeg ser andre som har foreldre som virker så blir jeg litt misunnelig.”

“Det forstår jeg. Men det kan bli for mye også. Ikke alltid like kult med foreldre som maser heller.”

“Er det sant at mora di ikke vil komme på besøk før du har fått spisebord?” Jeg har lurt veldig på det, for det høres ut som en elendig unnskyldning for å ikke komme. 

“Nei, ikke egentlig. Hun kommer på besøk, men det stemmer at hun nekter å spise middag hos meg. Mamma er litt sånn som deg, sta og bestemt. Og det med bordet har blitt en prinsippsak hun nekter å tape.” 

“Jeg er ikke sta!” Jeg prøver å sette opp en sur mine, men må gi opp av det lure smilet og de hevede øyenbrynene til Even. “Ok, så er jeg kanskje litt sta, da. Men apropos spisebord. Skal vi fortsette?”

“Jepp, kom igjen.” 

Jeg sukker. “Hvis vi skal bruke like lang tid for å finne spisebord som vi brukte på stolen min kommer vi ikke ut herfra før midnatt.” 

Det går mye fortere å bestemme seg for spisebord enn jeg hadde fryktet nå som blodsukkeret mitt ikke er helt i bånn. At Even ikke insisterer på å prøvesitte hvert eneste bord og hver eneste stol hjelper også. 

Å finne seng er ikke like lett, til slutt nekter jeg å reise meg fra den siste senga i en endeløs rekke. “Jeg gir opp, jeg finner ingenting jeg liker.” 

Even legger seg ned ved siden av meg i en seng som er altfor myk og litt for smal for to. “Liker du min seng?”

“Tilbyr du meg å overta sengen din?” Jeg sier det mest på kødd, men er ikke fremmed for tanken. Sengen til Even er digg. 

Han ler, snur seg over på siden og ser rett på meg. “Det var ikke det jeg lurte på. Men nei, du får ikke ta sengen min. Liker du madrassen min?”

“Ja.” Jeg legger ikke til at det er fordi han ligger på den også. Men jeg sov godt i natt også, og da var ikke Even der. 

“Kom her.” Han drar meg ut av sengen og bort til andre enden av avdelingen. “Dette er den jeg har.” 

Jeg ser på prislappen, den er litt dyrere enn budsjett, men føkk it. Må ha en god seng. “Jeg tar den.” 

Det er ikke før vi kommer til selvbetjeningslageret at jeg innser at vi har overvurdert mengdene. Handlekurven Even insisterte på at vi trengte da vi kom ned i første etasje er full av sengetøy, puter, noen nye kopper og masse annet stæsj. Etter at vi har funnet spisebordet, skrivebordet og stoler er handlevogn nummer to full av pappesker, og jeg aner ikke hvordan vi skal få plass i bilen. 

“Jeg tror vi har et problem. Aldri i livet om vi får med oss alt vi skal ha i bilen. Jeg vet ikke om vi får plass til alt det her, engang.” 

“Jeg kan sikkert få låne bilen til pappa en annen dag også, vi har det viktigste nå.”

Jeg sukker når jeg sjekker listen. “Vi mangler fortsatt seng, da.”

“Da sover du inne hos meg.”

“Kan jeg det?”

“Selvsagt. Jeg tror ikke jeg orker å handle mer nå. Husk at vi skal få det fra bilen og opp i leiligheten også.” 

Det avgjør det, jeg tar et resolutt tak om min handlevogn og setter kursen mot kassene. Akkurat nå er ikke en ny IKEA-tur med Even avskrekkende i det hele tatt, må bare huske å spise før vi handler neste gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, da kom endelig IKEA-turen. Det ble kanskje ikke helt som dere hadde sett for dere, men det ble både møbler og en god samtale ut av det. 
> 
> Artemis ❤️ har selvsagt vært heiagjeng og beta, og jeg setter veldig stor pris på det (og det burde dere også, for hun rensker opp i tungvindte setninger over en lav sko).


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Håper dere er klar for et litt lengre kapittel enn normalt. Grunnen til det er at jeg egentlig hadde tenkt å lage dette til to kapitler, men når begge var så godt som ferdigskrevet innså jeg at å dele opp ikke gav noen mening utover å skape en cliffhanger. Så jeg slo sammen og sendte over til Artemis, som har lest igjennom, fikset, foreslått litt flere ord noen steder og litt færre ord andre steder og ikke minst bidratt litt på slutten. Hva skulle man gjort uten så god beta?

  
Jonas har meldt meg tre ganger i dag for å minne meg på at jeg har lovet å komme på vors hos Magnus. Heldigvis, for selv om jeg aldri kommer til å innrømme det hadde jeg faktisk glemt det. 

Jeg er ute i god tid. Tror jeg da. Måtte bare ut av leiligheten. Even skal også ut i kveld, og det ble etter hvert ganske umulig for meg å være der når han gjorde seg klar. Først luktet han helt fantastisk da han kom ut av dusjen, og det ble ikke bedre etter at han hadde fått på seg verdens strammeste jeans og en hvit t-skjorte som satt omtrent som limt. Etter at håret hans var ferdig stylet, var jeg også ferdig. Total knockout og jeg måtte rømme med en sixpack i hånda og like lite kontroll over krøllene som bisvermen i magen. 

Halvveis opp i trappa opp til leiligheten til Magnus hører jeg at vorset er godt i gang, for bassen dundrer i hele oppgangen. Håper han har varslet naboene, hvis ikke blir må vi dra tidlig. Spesielt hun nede i første er en sur kjerring som har truet med å ta sikringene før. 

Magnus ser litt stressa ut når han åpner. "Å, er det deg? Du er tidlig!"

"Sorry. Jeg kan komme tilbake litt senere?"

"Neida, bare kom inn. Jeg skal bare…" Han forsvinner inn i stua, og musikken demper seg før jeg har rukket å få av meg skoene. Vi går inn på kjøkkenet, og jeg lener meg inntil kjøkkenbenken mens han kjemper om plass i kjøleskapet til sixpacken min. "Er jeg først?"

"Ja, hva er greia? Du er alltid sen, jo." Han rekker meg noen poser med potetgull. "Du finner boller i skapet der.”

Jeg sjekker hva som står på posene, før innholdet dumpes i hver sin bolle. Ingen crazy smaker denne gangen, takk og lov. "Jeg er ikke alltid sen." 

Han stopper det han gjør og ser rett på meg. Øyenbrynene når nesten hårfestet. 

"Whatever, jeg er her nå.” 

Vi tar med oss potetgull og godis og går inn i stua. Jeg slenger meg ned midt ned i midten av den digre hjørnesofaen, må utnytte at jeg for en gangs skyld er først. Magnus går inn på kjøkkenet igjen og kommer tilbake med en øl i hver hånd. "Vet du hvor vi skal i kveld? Jeg har prøvd å få ut av Mahdi hva det er for en slags fest, men han nekter å si noe."

Godt å vite det ikke bare er meg. Mahdi har vært taus som en østers når jeg har prøvd å fiske ut hva slags fest vi skal på eller hvor den er. "Nei. Det irriterer meg. Alt jeg fikk ut av han var at det kom til å være beste festen ever! Invite only."

Det ringer på døra, og Magnus omtrent hopper ut i gangen for å åpne. Stemmene til Jonas og Mahdi blander seg med den svake musikken fra anlegget. Jeg lurer på hvor mange ganger vi har hengt sånn her, i stuen eller på kjøkkenet til en av oss, litt øl, litt snacks, mye prat. Selv om vi har begynt på hver våre studier og har venner der også så er og blir det her noe eget. 

Godteriskålene er så godt som tomme og jeg er på min fjerde eller femte øl før temaet Even kommer opp. Jeg er overrasket over at gutta har latt meg slippe unna til nå, spesielt med tanke på alle hintene de har droppet i gruppechatten. Kjenner jeg gutta rett, spesielt Jonas, har de ventet til promillen har passert høy nok til at tunga mi er løs nok til å få nyttig info ut av meg. 

Jonas har akkurat kommet inn i stua med en øl i hver hånd og rekker meg den ene. "Hvordan går det med deg og Even da?" 

Jeg tar en slurk av flasken, kjøper meg bevisst tid. "Det går bra. Han ble med meg på IKEA i går for å kjøpe møbler, faktisk."

Mahdi lener seg forover, albuene på knærne. "Er rommet ditt ferdig?"

"Nei, ikke enda. Men faren til Even har lovet å bygge veggen nå i helga faktisk."

"Blir du ikke gærn av å sove på den sofaen?"

"Går bra. Jeg sover ikke på sofaen lenger." Hvis jeg sier det skikkelig fort så får de det kanskje ikke med seg? 

"Men, men..." forvirringen står skrevet over hele ansiktet til Magnus. "Hvor sover du om du ikke sover på sofaen?"

Jonas og Mahdi flirer, og Magnus kikker først på meg, så på gutta og så på meg igjen. Ingen sier noe. Mahdi fyrer på, erter han enda mer. "Magnus, tenk litt."

"Jammen, jeg har tenkt." Han legger armene i kors på brystet, ser strengt på gutta. 

"Tenk litt til,” sier Jonas. “Hvis det ikke er på sofaen og han ikke har egen seng enda, hvem sin seng tror du han sover i."

Av og til skulle jeg ønske vi levde i en tegneserieverden, for da hadde man kunnet se lyspæren som tennes over hodet til Magnus. "I sengen til Even? Sover du sammen med Even? Har det skjedd noe mellom dere?"

"Nei, nei. Har ikke skjedd noe." Jeg gjør gode miner til slett spill, eller prøver i det minste.

"Men hvorfor sover du inne hos Even?" 

"Even sølte vann i sofaen, og så fikk han dårlig samvittighet og sa at jeg kunne sove i senga hans. Den er diger, har masse plass, liksom."

Jonas prøver å skjule et smil, men mislykkes. "Og så bare liksom fortsatte du etterpå? Sofaen bruker vel ikke mange dager på å tørke?" Dusten. 

"Det viste seg at jeg sover mye bedre i senga hans, så da bare fortsatte vi med det."

Magnus peker anklagende på meg med pekefingeren, som om jeg har gjort noe galt. "Du liker han, du. Jeg ser det på deg." 

Skal jeg forsøke å lyve? Det er jo ikke noe poeng, faren for at de ser tvers gjennom meg er faretruende stor. Dessuten, jeg må snakke med noen om dette, og det finnes ingen bedre alternativer enn gutta. "Jeg liker han. Dessverre."

"Hvorfor dessverre?"

"For jeg leier rom av han. Hva hvis han ikke liker meg? Skal jeg liksom bo der og vite at jeg ikke har sjans? Jeg vet jo ikke om han liker gutter engang. Selv om…" Jeg stopper meg selv, men Jonas plukket det opp. 

"Selv om hva da?"

Jeg vurderer å fortelle om hvor tett vi sover, at han søker meg i søvne og at vi enda ikke har sovet en eneste natt uten at vi havner tett i tett under samme dyne. Jeg er redd de bare misforstår, at de legger mer i det enn det er. Jeg trenger ikke at de er med på å skru forventningspresset høyere. "Nei, ingenting."

"Da får du finne ut av det, da?" 

Magnus sier det som om det er verdens enkleste ting å finne ut av, som å spørre noen om hva klokka er. Jeg himler med øya mot han. "Og hvordan gjør jeg det, tenker du?"

"Spør han, vel? Rett frem, liker du gutter?"

Greit at Magnus heller ikke er helt edru, men det han foreslår er jo helt tullerusk. "Man spør ikke noen om sånt, det må de fortelle selv."

“Gjør man ikke? Hvorfor ikke det?” 

Jonas rister oppgitt på hodet, klar for å ta på seg oppdragerstemmen. “Fordi det å fortelle sånne ting er opp til personen selv.” 

Han snur seg mot meg. "Inviter oss over, vi kan finne ut om han liker deg eller ikke." 

Hmmmm, det høres faktisk ut som et litt mer realistisk forslag. "Og hvordan har dere tenkt å finne ut det?" 

"Lett. Det er bare å se hvordan han er rundt deg. Hvordan han ser på deg, liker han å være nære deg, sånne ting."

"Kanskje neste helg? Etter at jeg har fått eget rom?" Jeg kan ikke tro at jeg faktisk vurderer det, spesielt med tanke på hvor løse kanoner på dekk de var sist gang. Men det er kanskje bedre enn å ha det sånn som jeg har det nå? 

Mahdi ser på klokka. “Gutta, vi må stikke. Dørene åpner snart.”

“Kan du nå si hva vi skal? Eller hvor vi skal?”

“Nei, sorry.”

Magnus setter i gang en lang tirade om hvor irriterende det er å ikke vite hvor vi skal eller hva man skal ha på seg eller hvem andre som kommer. Jeg er egentlig enig, men har mer enn nok med å få på meg skoa uten å ramle overende. Kanskje jeg har drukket mer enn jeg trodde? Jeg prøver å regne det ut i hodet mitt, men blir avbrutt av at Magnus drar meg i jakkeermet. 

"Men helt ærlig, ser jeg bra ut i denne?" Han peker på t-skjorta si. 

"Sikkert."

“Sikkert? Jeg kan skifte til noe annet?” Magnus er halvveis på vei inn i leiligheten igjen, men Jonas får dratt han tilbake til oss. 

“Du ser helt ok ut, Magnus. Kom, la oss stikke.”

Vi er heldige, det er bare ti minutter å gå fra leiligheten til Magnus. Eller heldige og heldige, burde sikkert vært mer med tanke på at jeg egentlig har et behov for å få ned alkoholprosenten. Det er litt for vanskelig å gå på rett linje. Jeg er heldigvis i godt lag. 

Det står flere utenfor festlokalet, og vi må faktisk stå i kø noen minutter og vise invitasjonen til dørmannen. Bare det er nok til å sende opp varselsrakettene. Dørvakt? På en venners venners fest? Hvor mye penger har egentlig disse vennene til Mahdi? 

Svaret gir seg når vi kommer inn. Mye penger. Veldig mye penger. Magnus går omtrent i fistel av begeistring. "Åhhh, fett! Se, de har sånt lys som gjør at alt lyser."

For en gangs skyld deler jeg Magnus sin entusiasme. Lokalet er mørklagt, med unntak av et par lyskastere som lyser der det ser ut til at baren er. Men resten av lokalet ser ser ut som om noen har tatt en bøtte med neonfarger og sprayet hele rommet med det, inkludert alle menneskene. Alt lyser rosa, oransje og gult, Magnus også. 

Noe Jonas også ser. “Magnus, du ser ut som om du glitrer.”

“Gjør jeg?” Han kikker nedover seg selv. “Faen, nå er jeg glad jeg ikke skiftet. Fort, ta bilde av meg med telefonen. Vil sende til dama!” 

Jeg får telefonen i hånda, og rekker tre bilder før Magnus napper telefonen tilbake. 

“Jeg stikker og ser om jeg finner Alex. Ser dere senere?” Mahdi forsvinner i mengden, og vi tre andre blir stående litt rådville. Fet fest, men vi kjenner jo ingen andre her. 

Jonas redder oss. “Kom, la oss gå og få oss drikke.” 

Baren er like gjennomført som resten av festen, to bartendere som ser ut til at de er kommet rett fra Ibiza. Magnus blir ekstra begeistret når han ser selvlysende geleshot og overtaler oss andre til å bli med han på en runde. Det er vel ingen av oss som virkelig trenger de ekstra promillene, men hvorfor ikke? Hvem klarer å si nei til selvlysende geleshots?

Shot nummer to setter seg fast i halsen når jeg får øye på en person litt lenger bort i lokalet. Jeg ville kjent han igjen hvor som helst, selv i mørket. Faen. Eller jippi. Jeg klarer ikke å bestemme meg. 

“Even er her,” sier jeg til gutta når jeg endelig får summet meg. 

“Hva? Er Even her?”

Jeg nikker, mest for å peke dem i riktig retning. Ikke at de trenger det, Even rager høyere og lyser mer enn alle andre. Den hvite t-skjorten han skiftet til rett før jeg rømte fungerer bedre enn et varselsignal. Faen, han ser godt ut. 

"Kom gutta, vi må hilse på Even." Magnus leder an, og det er umulig å stoppe han. Men det betyr ikke at jeg ikke prøver. 

"Hei, vent…" 

Det faller for døve ører. 

"Tenk på det, Isak,” sier han entusiastisk over skulderen. “Nå slipper vi å vente til neste helg."

Hva da vente til neste helg? Fem skritt senere går det opp for meg. Oh, shit. Han snakker om å finne ut om Even liker meg. Hvor er den røde stoppknappen når man trenger den?  
Det er ikke som om jeg får gjort noe med situasjonen her og nå, når Magnus vil noe nok så får han det til. Dessuten frister det å tilbringe kvelden med Even. Hele kvelden. Hvert eneste minutt, faktisk. 

Jeg har to valg, bli med på toget eller bli overkjørt. Jeg velger det første. 

Even ser like overrasket som jeg følte meg for få minutter siden. Det kan ha noe med bamseklemmen han blir påtvunget av Magnus å gjøre. Eller kanskje han synes det er kleint at vi er på samme fest? 

"Halla! Kult å se dere her." Han må lene seg inntil meg for at jeg skal høre hva han sier, det står en diger høyttaler to meter unna og lyden fra den sluker det meste av samtale. Pusten hans kiler mot kinnet mitt når han snakker. 

"Mahdi som har fiksa invite."

"Fett. Kompisen min Martin er en av arrangørene.” Han peker på en fyr litt lengre borte. "Vi studerer sammen."

Mahdi kommer mot oss, hilser på Even med hevet hånd. 

“Fant du noen du kjente?”

“Ja. Og så fant jeg shuffleboard.”

“Åhhh, shuffleboard,” utbryter Magnus, og fekter med armene. “Kom an, gutta. La oss spille shuffleboard.” 

Jonas ser spørrende på meg, og jeg rister forsiktig på hodet. Ikke det at jeg ikke har lyst til å spille shuffleboard, men jeg vil ikke gå herfra. Jonas nikker tilbake og følger etter de to andre. 

Jeg ser på Even, prøver å se om han synes det er teit at jeg er blitt værende, men han smiler mot meg. "Fett med neonparty, da.” 

Jeg nikker. “Angrer du på den hvite t-skjorta, eller?" 

Han kikker ned på seg selv. "Nei, hvorfor det? Det er du som burde angre med den mørke t-skjorten din." T-skjorten min dras litt opp av at han drar i den, og tuppene på fingrene hans kiler huden min. Hjertet mitt bestemmer seg for å danse litt salsa. 

"Nei.” Jeg konsentrerer for å holde stemmen min normal, og er glad musikken er så høy at Even ikke hører skjelvingen jeg ikke klarer å skjule. “For sent å gjøre noe med det nå, uansett."

"Tror du, ja. Har du ikke fått med deg at de selger stæsj der borte?" Han snur meg i rett retning ved å legge hendene på skuldrene mine. 

"Gjør de? Shit, ass. Men det går bra, jeg trenger ikke noe."

"Jo, kom igjen."

Hånda hans legger seg på korsryggen min og dytter meg litt. Bena mine flytter seg før jeg rekker å protestere, varmen fra hånda gjør ting med magen min jeg ikke har kjent på lenge. 

Bordet med stæsj er så fullt at det ville fått en hvilken som helst fjortis til å bli misunnelig, jeg vet nesten ikke hvor jeg skal begynne å lete etter noe jeg kunne tenke meg å gå med. 

“Vi trenger å pimpe opp han her,” sier Even til de to jentene som ser ut som levende reklameplakater for produktene sine. Armen hans flytter seg fra korsrygg til skulder, drar meg inntil seg. 

“Det trenger vi ikke,” protesterer jeg halvhjertet. Jeg dytter han litt unna, og angrer når varmen fra kroppen hans forsvinner, men han drar meg tilbake med å ta tak i beltespennen min. 

“Joda. Det trenger vi,” sier han selvsikkert. “Skal vi se…” Han plukker opp en tiara og setter på hodet mitt. 

Jeg tar den av og legger den tilbake på bordet så fort at Even ikke rekker å reagere. “Jeg skal ikke ha noe sånt.”

“Hva vil du ha, da? Du må ha noe, jeg vil ikke henge med en festbrems.” Han dulter borti skulderen min, og våger å le av meg. Bare fordi jeg ikke er keen på gå med neonfarger på hodet, liksom. 

“Jeg er ikke en festbrems!” Faen heller, jeg nekter å ha det stempelet på meg, selv om jeg er ganske sikker på at han kødder. “Jeg har bare ikke lyst til å ha på meg en føkkings tiara.”

"Hva med denne da?" Denne gangen vet jeg at han kødder, for det er en rosa blomsterkrans. Serr? Med armene demonstrativt i kryss over brystet sender jeg han et blikk jeg håper viser hvor lite morsom jeg synes han er. 

Det preller åpenbart som vann på gåsa, for han snur seg mot jentene ved bordet. “Hva vil dere anbefale grumpy her? Ville ikke han vært enda kjekkere hvis vi pimpa han opp litt?” 

Enda kjekkere? Synes Even jeg er kjekk? Plutselig er det ikke så ille å bli pyntet med litt neon, og tre minutter senere er jeg utstyrt med gule armbånd og rosa streker i kinnene. Det siste kun fordi han gikk med på noen skikkelig stygge rosa briller. Og at han betalte, noe han gikk med på uten protester. 

"Hva nå?"

Han tar hånden min igjen. "Nå skal vi spille shuffleboard."

Jeg lar meg lede. Ville ikke vært noe annet sted i hele verden. Promillen som før festen gjorde meg ustø er nå med på å gi meg en følelse av frihet. Hemningene som har herjet hele uken forsvinner en etter en, ligger igjen på gulvet bak oss. 

Mye av kvelden forsvinner i en sky av øl og sommerfugler. Even forlater ikke siden min. Jeg drikker han inn, hver eneste lille detalj. Hvordan han smiler lurt når han plasserer en sten riktig på shuffleboard, hvordan hånden hans smyger seg over ryggen min når han passerer. Konsentrasjonsrynka som dukker opp rett før han slipper stenen. Smilet når han gruser meg for tredje gang og ler av meg når jeg banner fordi jeg hater å tape. Selv for Even. 

Klemmen jeg gir han etterpå, og leppene hans streifer kinnet mitt. Leppene som jeg vet vil være gode å kysse. Hvis jeg bare hadde snudd hodet bittelitt ville vi gjort det også. I et øyeblikk tror jeg han også ville det. Kysse. 

Tanker jeg ikke burde tenke dukker opp i hodet mitt når jeg ser han bøyd over bordet, de ruller over meg som en tsunami. 

Gutta gir opp å henge med oss etter en stund, blikket Jonas sender meg sier at han vet hva jeg driver med. I hvert fall om jeg leser han rett, og jeg er sånn ca. 98 prosent sikker på at jeg gjør det. Men jeg driter i det. 

Vi danser også. Ikke tett, men tett nok til at hele meg skriker etter at han skal kysse meg. Han gjør ikke det. I stedet drar han meg med i baren, enda jeg vet jeg ikke burde drikke mer nå. Men jeg blir liksom ikke skikkelig full, bare veldig fornøyd. 

Klokken ett løper vi side om side, hånd i hånd, for å rekke siste banen hjem, blir sittende rett overfor hverandre i en nesten tom t-banevogn. Han strekker bena sine frem og mellom mine, og berøringen kortslutter hjernen. Blikket hans stopper opp fire sekunder for lenge på munnen min. Kyss meg, har jeg lyst til å si. Men jeg gjør det ikke. 

Even er taus på veien hjem og jeg forstår ikke hvorfor. Har jeg gjort noe galt? Vi låser oss inn uten å si noe. Jeg har ikke lyst til at kvelden skal være over enda. Det kjennes helt feil å bare legge seg nå, våkne opp i morgen og late som om ingenting har skjedd. Men ingenting _har_ skjedd, og sanden i timeglasset er nesten rent ut. 

Jeg går meg på badet, lener meg mot døren og banner stille over feigheten. Studerer meg selv i speilet når jeg pusser tennene, de rosa stripene i kinnene er nesten borte. Jeg finner frem en klut og skrubber restene bort. 

På kjøkkenet har Even funnet frem to glass med vann, rekker meg det ene mens han går på badet selv. Jeg burde drikke vannet, jeg burde gå å legge meg. Men føttene er limt til gulvet, så jeg blir stående. Klarer ikke å tenke på noe annet enn det nestenkysset på festen. Hva hvis jeg bare hadde gutsa der og da? 

“Klar for senga?” sier han når han kommer ut av badet. Jeg er tom for ord. Får ikke svart. Kyss meg, kyss meg, please kyss meg gjaller i hodet mitt. Tar opp plassen til alt annet. 

Han kommer bort. Kyss meg, tenker jeg. Men sier det ikke. Og han kysser meg ikke. Selv om han står altfor få centimetre fra meg, nærme nok til at jeg kan kjenne varmen fra kroppen hans. 

Jeg ignorerer alle protester fra fornuften min, hopper i det. Bøyer meg frem og kysser han. Fort. Trekker meg unna. Tør ikke se på han. Nå har jeg tabbet meg ut. Hvis jeg blir stående sånn, med øynene lukket, går det da an å glemme at jeg nettopp gjorde det jeg gjorde? 

Han tar vannglasset ut av hånda mi, jeg hører lyden av glass som treffer benkeplate. Hjertet mitt hamrer i brystet, alt jeg vil er å spole ett minutt tilbake, til før jeg dreit meg ut. Jeg lytter etter fottrinn. Kan han ikke bare gå? Jeg sover på sofaen i natt, kan lete etter ny plass å bo i morgen. 

Den ene hånden hans legger seg på hoften min, fingrene baner seg vei mellom t-skjorten og bukselinningen. Fingrene på den andre hånden berører kinnet mitt, før de tvinger meg til å bøye hodet bittelitt bakover. Jeg rekker akkurat å åpne øynene før han kysser meg. Mykt. Lenge. Så mer kyss, ikke så mykt nå. 

Pusten hans blir raskere, min også. Hendene hans er varme mot den bare huden på ryggen min. Jeg må ha mer av dette og griper tak i det nærmeste jeg finner, t-skjorten hans. Han gjør ikke motstand. Men det holder ikke lenger å kjenne varmen hans gjennom t-skjorten, jeg leter langs bukselinningen og finner bar hud. T-skjorten hans glir oppover når fingrene mine leker med huden hans, gjør seg kjent. 

Klærne våre må av, de er bare i veien. Vi må stoppe og kysse, lene oss vekk fra hverandre. T-skjortene kommer av på et vis. Even drar en finger nedover den bare brystkassen min, har det samme blikket han hadde da vi danset. 

Det er for sent å snu nå, men det gjør ingenting, for det er det siste jeg vil. Beltet hans må av, buksa også. Jeg fomler med beltespennen, men den går opp på et vis. Han hjelper meg, og tråkker ut av buksa si og åpner min samtidig. 

Vi er på vei mot soverommet og den store senga. Klærne blir liggende der vi har sluppet dem, danner en sti etter oss når vi kysser oss fra kjøkken til soverom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jepp, så skjedde dette. Men hva er dette? Er det bare en dårlig planlagt ONS? Noe de ikke ville gjort om de var edru? Eller er dette starten på et lykkelig vennskap, som de sier? Og hva skjer med veggen nå? Og møblene de kjøpte? Og faren til Even?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det tok litt tid å få ferdig dette, først sinnsyk travel jobb og så flere dager med feberhode. Men jeg fikk endelig sendt utkast til Artemis ❤️ i går og hun foreslo en del forbedringer og å avslutte kapittelet litt før jeg hadde tenkt. Fordelen er at det dermed blir en enda litt lengre historie. Ulempen forstår dere når dere kommer til slutten.

Det bråker når jeg våkner og det tar litt tid før jeg innser at det ikke bare er i hodet mitt. Selv om det bråker der også. I går kveld er tåkete i minnet, som om hjernen min ikke har våknet selv om kroppen min har. 

Jeg husker festen. Og selvlysende shots. Tror jeg kan kjenne smaken av dem på tunga fortsatt. Og Even, på festen. Og shit! 

Detaljer fra gårsdagen kommer ramlende tilbake, bit for bit, som et puslespill på speed. En kjapp sjekk avslører at joda, jeg er kliss naken under dynen. Ikke så mye som en bomullstråd i sikte. Bak meg ligger Even, kroppen klin inntil ryggen min. Han sover tror jeg, kroppen hans er avslappet inntil min og pusten hans er rolig. 

Jeg har ikke lyst til å tenke på hvor lite Even har på seg. Bare tanken på en naken Even, under samme dyne som meg, er nok til at ting begynner å vokse der nede. Det passer ikke sånn superbra, tenk om Even våkner og merker at jeg ligger her med boner? 

Hva er klokka, egentlig? Når jeg strekker meg etter telefonen på gulvet forsvinner det varme trykket armen til Even rundt livet mitt, og som jeg ikke har merket før det nå er borte. Shit, den er over ti. Når var det faren til Even sa han skulle komme? 

I det samme banker det på soveromsdøren. Åh, faen. Det er lørdag, vi skal bygge vegg. Det kunne vel passet bedre...

“Even?” Stemmen til Jan er dempet av døren, men ikke nok til at jeg ikke hører han mer enn godt nok. “Er du våken?”

Åh, faen. Han står der ute, og her inne ligger vi. Sammen. Jeg tør nesten ikke snu meg, men jeg kan jo ikke være den eneste som får med meg det som skjer. Jeg knyter hendene sammen og snur meg likevel.

Han er våken. Har sperret opp øynene ligger og ser på meg, og jeg klarer ikke tyde rynkene i panna hans eller det flakkende blikket. Faen, tenk om han angrer på hva vi gjorde i går? Pulsen min øker, og det er ikke fordi jeg har lyst til å gjenta det vi gjorde i går. Selv om det ikke hadde vært meg imot, bare ikke akkurat nå med Jan rett utenfor døren. 

“Faen, pappa.” Stemmen til Even er groggy.

“Mhm.”

“Hva er klokka?”

“Litt over ti.”

“Even?” Stemmen utenfor er mer insisterende. 

“Ja, jeg er våken,” sier han høyt nok til at faren hører han. Velter seg ut av senga, og jepp, han er kliss naken. Jeg klarer ikke å dra til meg blikket. Det burde ikke være sexy å se han stå lett foroverbøyd mens han leter etter klær i skapet, men det er det. 

Han trekker på seg en bokser før han snur seg mot meg, en t-skjorte mellom hendene. Jeg snapper etter pusten. På halsen har han et sugemerke på størrelse med Antarktis. 

“Hva er det?” 

“På halsen din,” hvisker jeg, tør ikke snakke i tilfelle Jan hører meg. 

Even tar seg til halsen og sperrer opp øynene. “Shit. Hvor ille er det?” Det er ikke engang et hint av humor i stemmen hans. 

Jeg lager en o av tommelfinger og pekefinger. Venter på at han skal bli sint eller noe, men i stedet begynner han å le og rister på hodet. 

“Even, kommer du?” Jan har åpenbart ikke tenkt å vente lenger, det er en utålmodighet i stemmen hans som jeg kjenner igjen fra da jeg var tenåring og pappa mente jeg hadde sovet lenge nok.

Even åpner døra på gløtt og stikker hodet halvveis ut. "Skal bare kle på meg, lag deg en kopp kaffe mens du venter."

Jeg får ikke med meg hva Jan sier, annet enn at han ikke er fornøyd med at ting tar tid. 

"Den er ikke så avansert. Trykk først på av-og-på-knappen, og når den slutter å blinke så trykker du på knappen med den store koppen."

Mer mumling fra utsiden. Jeg sitter og stirrer på den nakne ryggen, hvordan skuldrene blir litt høyere, hånden på dørhåndtaket litt strammere. 

"Det er både vann og bønner på den, jeg lover."

Han lukker døra, og jeg setter meg forsiktig opp i senga. Angrer umiddelbart, for hjernen protesterer heftig på den økte høydeforskjellen og truer med å dunke seg vei ut av skallen. Hvorfor ser Even så uforskamma sprek ut? Han drakk da minst like mye som meg, tror jeg. 

Jeg drar til meg dyna og trekker den over kroppen. Klærne er et sted jeg ikke vet om jeg tør å tenke på det en gang. Har mer enn nok med å sitte her naken og snart avslørt uten å ane hva Even tenker. 

“Hva gjør vi nå?” Jeg hviskeroper, panikken dundrer i ørene. 

Even fortsetter å kle på seg som om ingenting har skjedd. “Vi får vel gå ut og hilse på?”

Nei, nei, nei. Det går ikke, Even sin pappa er omtrent det siste mennesket jeg har lyst til å møte nå. “Kan du ikke bli kvitt han?”

Han ler en kort latter. “Du har _møtt_ pappa, har du ikke?” __

_ _Jeg nikker. _ _

_ _“Tror du han kommer til å bare gå nå fordi jeg sier det?”_ _

_ _Han har et poeng, jeg tror ikke Jan er typen som kommer til å ta nei som svar når han først har bestemt seg for noe. Og den veggen skal opp i dag, det er åpenbart. Ikke det at jeg tror den veggen kommer til å utgjøre noen forskjell nå. Etter det som skjedde i natt så går dette samboerforholdet enten med lynets hastighet til himmel eller helvete. Noen mellomting tror jeg ikke eksisterer. Føkk. _ _

_ _Even er fullt påkledd, og begynner å åpne døren. "Kommer du?" _ _

_ _"Even! Jeg kan ikke gå ut nå." Panikken har nådd stemmen min, jeg klarer ikke å hviske lenger. Det er sikkert ikke nødvendig heller, for jeg er sikker på at duringen jeg hører er Jan som endelig har satt i gang kaffemaskinen. _ _

_ _Han stopper opp, hånden fortsatt på dørhåndtaket. Ser på meg, og jeg vet ikke om det er fordi han er trøtt eller forvirra, men det er tydelig at panikken min ikke når inn. "Hvorfor ikke?"_ _

_ _"Klærne mine er der ute. Baggen min ligger fortsatt i stua." Jeg ser rundt meg på gulvet. Bokseren min ligger slengt i et hjørne, men resten av klærne mine er ikke å se. For faen, de ligger jo ikke her, de ligger der ute, der Jan er. Hvis han trenger bevis på hva som skjedde her i går har han fått det nå. _ _

_ _"Her." Han slenger en t-skjorte mot meg, og snart følger en joggebukse og en bokser. "Du kan låne klær av meg, “ sier han og går. Men hallo, han kan ikke bare gå? Forlate meg naken inne på soverommet, mens han går ut til faren? Som om det er den mest naturlige tingen i verden. Det er jo ikke det!_ _

_ _Jeg tar opp telefonen for å ringe Jonas, få han til å redde meg ut av dette, men noe stopper meg rett før jeg trykker på navnet hans. Jeg har jo ikke lyst til å dra fra Even nå, ikke etter i går. Vi må snakke om dette, finne ut hva vi egentlig vil. Eller, jeg må finne ut hva han vil, jeg vet hva jeg vil. _ _

_ _Å ta på meg Even sine klær føles nesten mer intimt enn at vi lå med hverandre i går. Tanken på at han har hatt på seg den bokseren jeg trekker på meg får sommerfuglene til å blafre, får noe til å våkne til liv. Hallo, det her går jo ikke, sier jeg strengt til meg selv. Skjerp deg, Isak. Det er bare en bokser. Joggebuksa er bittelitt for lang i beina, men bortsett fra det så passer klærne ganske godt. Fett, dobbelt så stor garderobe, legger hjernen min uhjelpsomt til. Det er like før jeg dunker hodet hardt i veggen, men det er ikke lurt. For det første vil det gi meg enda større hodepine enn jeg allerede har og for det andre vil Even og Jan høre det. _ _

_ _Jeg trekker pusten godt ned i lungene fire ganger før jeg forsiktig åpner døren. _ _

_ _“Jeg la klærne deres der, jeg.” Stemmen til Jan bærer godt i leiligheten. “Det ville vært for ille om jeg sølte kaffe eller tråkket på dem eller noe sånt.” Er det for sent å ringe Jonas? _ _

_ _Beredskapsplanen er ikke rask nok, for Jan stikker hodet ut i gangen. “God morgen, Isak!” _ _

_ _Faen, for sent å slippe unna. Jeg trenger egentlig en dusj, er sikker på at jeg stinker fyll lang vei. Men jeg har ikke noe annet valg enn å joine dem. Even rekker meg en kopp kaffe i det jeg kommer inn på kjøkkenet, og jeg griper den med begge hendene. Jan er allerede i gang borte i plankehaugen som skal bli en vegg, men kommer inn på kjøkkenet når han ser meg. Hvordan Even klarer å se så morgenfrisk ut som han gjør er en gåte. _ _

_ _“Klar til å bygge vegg?”_ _

_ _“Huh?” _ _

_ _“Ja, for du hjelper til, gjør du ikke? Det går så mye fortere om vi er tre stykker. Eller to og en halv da, han der er ikke så mye til hjelp.” Jan peker på Even, som har fått en lett rød farge i kinnene. Jeg tenker på det Even fortalte om faren på torsdag, at han kan være litt mye og jeg begynner å se at han har et poeng. _ _

_ _“Sikkert.” Jeg kremter, jager bort fyllastemmen. “Har aldri gjort det, så jeg vet ikke hvor mye hjelp jeg er.”_ _

_ _“Det trenger du ikke tenke på, så lenge du gjør som jeg sier går det her helt fint.” _ _

_ _Jaha, ok. Hvis han sier det så. Og hvis han har lyst til å late som om ingenting har skjedd så får vi gjøre det, da. _ _

_ _“Men først må dere ha frokost, det er ikke mye hjelp i dere om dere ikke har spist.” Han veier mot Even med tommestokken. “Even, kan ikke du lage noe ordentlig frokost til Isak?”_ _

_ _Og etter den ordren går han tilbake til plankehaugen, etterlater Even og meg på kjøkkenet. _ _

_ _“Du må ikke lage mat til meg, altså…” begynner jeg, men Even lar meg ikke fullføre. “Såklart jeg lager frokost til oss. Liker du eggerøre?” _ _

_ _“Joda. Jeg har egg, tror jeg.” Jeg skal til å finne frem ingredienser, men Even legger hånden sin på ryggen min og skyver meg forsiktig bort. “Stikk i dusjen, mens jeg lager mat.” Det er første fysiske kontakt siden vi stod opp, og huden min brenner. _ _

_ _“Sier du at jeg stinker?” _ _

_ _“Tror vi begge trenger en dusj.” Han biter leppene sammen og måler meg opp og ned, uten at jeg blir klokere av den grunn. Forsøket på å lette på stemningen falt rett i gulvet, sammen med hjertet mitt. _ _

_ _Det varme vannet er heldigvis beroligende på tynnslitte nerver. Denne starten var det siste jeg trengte i dag. Jeg angrer ikke, men hva hvis Even angrer? Eller mener at dette kun var en engangsforeteelse? Jeg kan jo ikke spørre når stua er full av en veggbyggende mann med munndiare. Ikke kan jeg stikke av heller, for jeg har klart å love at jeg skal være med å bygge den føkkings veggen. En vegg jeg ikke aner om vi vil ha._ _

_ _Frokosten er klar når jeg kommer ut og vi spiser uten å si så mye. Ikke at det ville vært mulig å ha en samtale, Jan har startet saga han har plassert midt i rommet og den bråker så mye at jeg er sikker på at naboene vil komme på døra hvert øyeblikk og klage. _ _

_ _Even rydder av benken og forsvinner inn på badet, og jeg blir sittende igjen alene og dingle med beina. Jan har gitt opp sagingen, sånn at det nå er mulig å høre seg selv tenke. Ikke udelt positivt, egentlig. _ _

_ _“Hvis du er ferdig med frokosten Isak, kan du kanskje komme hit og hjelpe meg å løfte denne?”_ _

_ _Jeg ser lengselsfullt på kaffekoppen min som jeg kun har rukket å ta tre slurker av. “Denne” ligger på gulvet og er en slags ramme laget av planker. Å si nei er ikke et valg jeg har, tror jeg. Kaffen får vente til senere. _ _

_ _Jan kommanderer og jeg utfører, og plutselig er rammen blitt til skjelettet til en vegg. Det neste vi skal gjøre er å få på plass platene. Mitt bidrag stort sett består av å holde og løfte når jeg får beskjed om det. Even prøver å hjelpe til etter at han har dusjet, men blir føyset bort av Jan. Plutselig så var dette blitt en tomannsjobb. Det er sikkert greit nok, det er tross alt min vegg, selv om det er Even sin leilighet. Men jeg får en uggen følelse av at Jan forsøker å ha meg for seg selv. Han peprer meg med så mange kommandoer og spørsmål at jeg ikke rekker å følge med på hva Even gjør mer enn å kaste et blikk i hans retning i ny og ne. _ _

_ _Vi jobber uten pause helt til veggen er dekket med plater på begge sider, døren er på plass og jeg er svimmel. En kjapp kikk på telefonen avslører at vi har jobbet uten pause i over tre timer, ikke rart at kroppen min skriker etter kaffe. Heldigvis har Even rukket å montere både spisebord og stoler, og laget klar lunsj til oss. _ _

_ _Det virker som om Jan er sulten, for han er helt stille de første ti minuttene av måltidet. Og uten han til å underholde oss er Even og jeg stille også. Hamringen i hodet mitt har sakte, men sikkert avtatt i løpet av formiddagen, og er nå kun en dump dunking. Ikke mer enn jeg fortjener etter gårsdagen. _ _

_ _“Fikk du kjøpt alt du skulle ha på IKEA?”_ _

_ _Spørsmålet til Jan kommer akkurat i det jeg har tatt en stor bit av skiva mi, og jeg tygger febrilsk ferdig det jeg har i munnen, stresser med å svelge ned. “Nesten, ikke senga.” _ _

_ _“Hvorfor ikke?”_ _

_ _Jeg ser på Even, håper han forstår at jeg vil at han skal svare på denne. _ _

_ _“Det var ikke nok plass i bilen.” Det er en nesten trassig tone i stemmen hans. _ _

_ _“Ikke på taket heller?”_ _

_ _“Vi prøvde ikke.”_ _

_ _“Men jeg viste deg jo hvordan du skulle feste?”_ _

_ _“Ja, men nå gjorde vi ikke det.” Even hever stemmen, det er ikke vanskelig å høre at han er irritert. “Vi hadde to fulle handlevogner, og klokka var mye og vi var slitne. Vi drar tilbake når rommet er klart. Hvis vi får låne bilen, selvsagt.”_ _

_ _Jeg kan ikke for å kjenne på en skuffelse for at Even plutselig virker keen på å få den senga likevel. Det kan ikke bety noe annet enn at det som skjedde i natt var en engangsgreie. Jeg tør ikke se på Even akkurat nå, er redd skuffelsen er lett å lese i ansiktet mitt. _ _

_ _“Det kan ta litt tid, for jeg vet ikke om dere kan låne denne uken.” Jan tar opp telefonen sin, det ser ut som han sjekker kalenderen. “Det er så mye som skjer, og neste helg er mamma og jeg borte. Men kanskje uken etterpå?”_ _

_ _Jeg prøver å fordøye det som skjer her nå, for jeg tror ikke dette handler om en seng som ikke er kjøpt. Jeg vil uansett ikke blande meg i krangelen om bil eller hva det nå er mellom dem. Ikke Even heller, virker det som, for han er like taus som meg. _ _

_ _Jan, derimot, snakker ufortrødent videre, som om han ikke merker at spenningen i lufta dirrer. “Men det gjør vel ikke noe? Isak kan vel fortsette å sove inne hos deg.” Han snur seg til meg. “Sigrid har bekymret seg sånn for deg som har sovet på sofaen, men det ser ut til at dere har funnet en bra løsning på det. Det går jo ikke an å sove på den sofaen, det sa jeg til Even da han kjøpte den.”_ _

_ _Betyr det at…? Forstod han allerede da han var her på torsdag at jeg sover inne hos Even? Det må jo det, hvorfor ellers ville han si det på den måten? Var det derfor han pusha så på at vi skulle dra på IKEA med en gang? _ _

_ _“Men, hvis jeg skal bli ferdig med den veggen i dag kan jeg ikke sitte her og prate hele dagen.” Han reiser seg opp, som om han ikke akkurat har dumpet en diger bombe i hodet på meg. Jeg ser på Even, som ser ut som han har oppdaget noe veldig viktig på tallerkenen sin. _ _

_ _“Trenger du hjelp?” Jeg har lyst til å bite av meg tunga, for en ting er å hjelpe til å holde gipsplater, sparkling virker å være i en helt egen liga. Men alt for å slippe å forholde meg til Even akkurat nå. _ _

_ _“Nei, det er ikke nødvendig. Det er fortere å gjøre det selv enn å lære bort.” _ _

_ _Så mye for planen om å unngå Even. Han har begynt å rydde etter lunsjen, og jeg vurderer å hjelpe til, men det ser ut som om han har kontroll. I stedet henter jeg pc-en min og slår meg ned i sofaen. Kanskje jeg får gått igjennom forelesningsnotatene jeg tok i går? _ _

_ _Den planen kan jeg bare drite i, for Jan avbryter hvert tredje minutt for ett eller annet han bare må fortelle Even. Innen han er ferdig er jeg mer oppdatert på slekta til Even enn min egen. Ikke at det sier så mye. Men jeg vet ikke om jeg hadde klart å konsentrere meg uten alt praten, for lufta er full av ord som ikke blir sagt. _ _

_ _Men endelig virker det som han er ferdig, og han begynner å kle på seg. “Sigrid og jeg kommer tilbake i morgen og pusser sparklingen, ok?” Han ser bort på meg. “Du skjønner det, hun maser sånn fordi hun har lyst til å møte deg, Isak. Og nå som du har spisebord kan vi kanskje spise middag her?”_ _

_ _Even fører faren ut i gangen før jeg rekker å svare, jeg hører han sier noe til faren, men det er så lavt at jeg ikke får med meg hva. Sikkert noe om middagen Jan insisterte på. _ _

_ _Jeg synker sammen mot kjøkkenbenken i det jeg hører døren smeller igjen bak Jan og stillheten endelig senker seg i hele leiligheten._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vel, nå har de vegg. Og spisebord. Vi kan vel være enige om at det er bare en av de to tingene de egentlig trenger? 
> 
> Jeg har knapt nok begynt å skrive på neste kapittel, så det kan ta litt tid før det kommer. I hvert fall hvis jeg skal fortsette trenden med å pøse ut kapitler på over 3000 ord i slengen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bedre sent enn aldri? Det har tatt litt tid å få ferdig dette kapittelet, det virker som om jo nærmere jeg har kommet slutten jo vanskeligere har det blitt å få ordene ut. Men nå er det her, Artemis ❤️ har lest igjennom og kommet med forslag som har ryddet opp litt og for en gangs skyld gjort kapittelet lengre. Jeg er superheldig som har en følgesvenn som henne på denne reisen her.

Det føles som Even blir værende ute i gangen en hel evighet. Hjertet mitt løper løpsk av stress mens jeg venter på at han skal komme tilbake. Høyrefoten min hopper opp og ned og ryggen nekter å lene seg tilbake mot sofaryggen. Jeg sitter rett opp og ned som en tinnsoldat. 

Jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg så for meg hvordan i dag ville bli, men sånn som dette var det ikke. Frokost og kaffe på senga, der Even forhåpentligvis fortalte at dette ikke er et engangsligg er nok nærmere det jeg egentlig ønsket meg. 

Hele dagen har vært surrealistisk. Vi har ikke hatt et sekund for oss selv, og nå er nervene mine i helspenn. Jeg stirrer på den fordømte veggen. Har egentlig ventet på den i flere uker, men nå når den er her, kunne den like gjerne bare forduftet for min del. For hva skal jeg med det rommet nå? Jeg vil jo bare sove i senga til Even. Og hvis det ikke går, ja da vil jeg ikke bor her i det hele tatt. Er det innafor å lyve på meg at jeg ikke får sove i den nye senga etter at jeg har kjøpt den, og snike meg tilbake under dobbeltdyna? 

Nervene mine roer seg ikke akkurat når han kommer inn i stua igjen. Vi må prate, men jeg har ingen aning om hvordan jeg skal starte den samtalen. Jeg vet hvor jeg vil, men å få sagt det virker nesten umulig. Hadde enda ikke Even vært så avvisende i dag.

Kanskje er jeg heldig at Even tar initiativet denne gangen? Til prat altså. Eller, han kan ta initiativ til å kysse også, jeg er åpen for det. Men fornuften som sitter på høyre skulderen min gauler inn i øret mitt at vi må snakke før vi kysser. Dusten. 

Even slenger seg ned i sofaen, strekker beina ut foran seg og lener hodet bakover. “Jeg trodde aldri han skulle gå,” sier han til taket. 

“Jeg begynner å se hva du mener med at han blir litt mye.” Jeg benytter anledningen til å stirre på han nå når han ikke kan se at jeg gjør det. Han virker anspent. Kjevemusklene strammer seg og rynken i panna er mer fremtredende enn på lenge. 

Han snur hodet sånn at blikket hans treffer mitt. “Faen så stressa jeg ble da jeg våknet av at han banket på døra.”

“Ble du?” En del av meg er letta over å ikke være den eneste som ble stressa i dag tidlig, men men betyr det at ting er som jeg frykter? At Even angrer på det som skjedde i går? “Visste du at han skulle komme så tidlig? Var det avtalt?” Jeg kjenner irritasjonen vokse ukontrollert, tenk om Even visste? Og ikke sa noe til meg? Blir nok ikke behov for det rommet, det er ikke for sent å flytte inn på sofaen til Jonas. 

“Nei. Han sa klokka tolv da jeg snakket med han i går. Men det er sånn pappa er, han våknet sikkert litt tidligere og tenkte at det ikke gjorde noe om han kom litt før. Det er typisk pappa. Sorry. Det var ikke sånn jeg ville at dagen vår skulle starte.” 

Da er vi to, for å si det sånn. Men han sier ikke noe om hvordan han hadde sett for seg starten, så jeg er ikke noe mindre usikker nå enn jeg var, selv om irritasjonsnivået er hakket redusert. 

“Tror du han forstod...?” Jeg får meg ikke til å fullføre spørsmålet, vet ikke hvordan jeg skal ordlegge meg.

“Selvsagt. Pappa er ikke dum. Han vet at vi sover i samme seng, og bare det var nok til at han spurte etter forrige gang. Men med klærne våre utover hele gangen og det her?” Even peker på sugemerket på halsen, og jeg rødmer. Ikke et av mine smarteste trekk det der, men jeg får meg ikke til å angre. “Han trenger ikke være Sherlock for å legge to og to sammen.” 

“Men han sa jo ikke noe?”

“Ikke til deg, nei. Han ventet til du var i dusjen.” Latteren hans er tørr og litt kort.

“Shit. Hva sa han?” Pulsen min øker av å tenke på at de snakket om meg når jeg ikke var der. Tenk om Jan var sur eller noe sånt? Men Even smiler mot meg, så kanskje det ikke var helt ille? 

“Nei, det kan være det samme.” Han er litt vanskelig å lese, stemmen hans er flat og avvisende og det gjør meg litt usikker. Vanligvis er det lett å se hvordan Even har det, men ikke i dag. 

Jeg er faktisk veldig nysgjerrig på samtalen mellom Even og faren, men det at han er så kort gjør at jeg bestemmer meg for å droppe det. Vet uansett ikke om jeg har så veldig lyst til å høre hva Jan tenker om at Even og jeg sover sammen, og i hvert fall ikke hva han tenker om at jeg har hatt sex med sønnen hans. Bare tanken får meg til å aldri ville møte han igjen. 

“Så hele tiden i dag, mens vi bygget den veggen sammen, så visste han?”

Even nikker alvorlig, men jeg kan se at han prøver å skjule latteren, og jeg gjemmer ansiktet i hendene, kinnene er varme av rødmen som har dukket opp. “Herregud, jeg gruer meg allerede til han kommer i morgen.” Jeg bøyer hodet til siden og kikker på han mellom fingrene, og jepp, han ler fortsatt. “Jeg er glad du ikke sa noe før. Da tror jeg at jeg hadde stukket av og ikke kommet tilbake før på mandag.”

“Det er ikke noe stress, pappa er kul han.” 

Hvis han sier det så, tenker jeg, men tør ikke si det. I stedet for ser jeg bort på den nye veggen og kaoset rundt. “Og nå har vi vegg.” 

“Ja, den veggen.” Han slipper ut en lav latter. “Jeg tenker… Altså, nå har jo pappa lagt ned masse arbeid i den, og det er sikkert fett med et ekstra rom og alt sånn, men trenger vi den?”

“Hva mener du?” Magen min slår krøll på seg, for han sier akkurat det jeg har tenkt på i hele dag. Men kan det virkelig stemme? Jeg vet ikke om jeg våger å tro noe som helst. 

“Nei, altså. Jeg liker at du sover i senga mi. Og etter i natt, så…”

Ordene hans smyger seg under huden min, sprer seg og lager mange små støt over alt. Even liker meg, han må jo det? Det kan vel ikke bety noe annet? Selv om han ikke sier det rett ut, det virker som om vi er like lite flinke til å ordlegge oss i dag. 

Jeg flytter meg nærmere han, så nære at jeg kan ta på han hvis jeg vil. Men i stedet for å gjøre det fletter jeg fingrene mine i hverandre. Jeg trekker pusten langt ned, lungene mine trenger den ekstra luften, hvis jeg skal klare å få ut de ordene som har satt seg fast i halsen. Det hjelper. “Jeg liker å sove i senga di. Med deg.” Jeg tør ikke si mer, er redd sommerfuglkolonien skal fly ut av kroppen og fylle hele stua. 

Han svarer med å legge hendene sine på kinnene mine, kysser meg, før han lener seg tilbake og ser på meg. “Jeg var så redd for at du ikke mente noe med det, siden du hadde drukket, og sånn.”

“Hva mener du? Du drakk du også.” 

“Det eneste jeg drakk i går var de to ølene sammen med deg.”

Jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg skal si. Kinnene mine blir varme. Hadde jeg visst at Even ikke var så full som meg, er det ikke sikkert jeg hadde turt å kysse han i går. Heldigvis visste jeg det ikke. 

“Du, kom her.”

Plutselig har han dratt meg inntil seg, til jeg sitter nesten på fanget hans. Kroppen min gjør null motstand og jeg får den klemmen jeg ikke visste at jeg har ventet på i hele dag. 

“Går det bra?”

Vibrasjonen fra stemmen hans kiler i brystkassen min. Jeg nikker inn i halsen hans, hvor nesen min har bestemt seg for å hvile. “Det går bra.” Men jeg vet ikke om jeg mener det. Jeg trekker meg halvveis ut av klemmen, men armen til Even holder meg fast. 

Han ser på meg, et lite smil blir til et stort et på leppene hans. Forstår han hva jeg tenker? 

“Isak. Jeg vil dette. Altså mer enn at du sover i senga mi.”

Det er som om ordene hans ikke når helt inn. For det han sier nå stemmer ikke med sånn jeg har opplevd han i hele dag, avvisende. “Men… Hvorfor sa du ingenting i dag tidlig?”

“Jeg var redd for at det skulle bli for mye for deg. Pappa som maser og blander seg og mamma som maser om å få møte deg. Alt ble så stress, liksom. Og du var jo ikke helt edru i går heller, jeg visste liksom ikke helt om du mente det eller ikke.” Han tar hånda mi, varmen fra den legger seg mykt om hele meg. “Unnskyld. Det var ikke meningen å få deg til å føle at jeg angret, at jeg ikke vil dette. For det vil jeg. Jeg har ønsket det lenge, flere måneder. Og ikke bare som en engangsgreie, jeg vil ha hele pakka.”

Vent litt, sa han nettopp flere måneder? Det er bare en måned siden vi møttes. “Visste du hvem jeg var før jeg var her på visning?”

“Jeg så deg sammen med Sana før sommeren. Hun skulle gi noe til Elias etter en forelesning. Du fulgte henne bort og stod og så ut som du var klar til å skyte om han ikke takket og bukket pent nok. Du så ikke meg, men jeg har ikke klart å glemme deg.”

“Åh.” Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal si. Det er som om hjernen min ikke klarer å ta inn all informasjonen. Bilder fra de siste ukene flimrer over netthinnen min. IKEA, våkne opp tett i tett med Even hver morgen. Even som søler vann og inviterer meg inn i senga si. Gjorde han det med vilje? Hva med da gutta var her og han kom hjem tidlig eller da vi møttes på byen? Var det tilfeldig? 

Alt som har skjedd får en ny dimensjon når jeg vet at Even likte meg hele tiden. Det er nesten for godt til å være sant. “Men, er du ikke redd for at det går for fort? Jeg mener, det kan gå til helvete? Hva da?” Jeg vet ikke helt hvorfor jeg protesterer. Det er vel en slags refleks.

I stedet for å svare kysser han meg. En gang, to ganger. Stryke tommelen over kinnet mitt. “Det problemet kan vi ta om det kommer, det er ikke noe poeng å diskutere det nå. Vi kan få en atombombe i huet i morgen og da er denne diskusjonen poengløs uansett. Hva om vi bare tar en dag av gangen?”

En dag av gangen, det skal jeg klare. “Og hva skal vi gjøre resten av denne dagen, da?”

“Nå tenkte jeg vi kunne bestille pizza, og så…” Han avslutter setningen med å kysse meg igjen, og ikke bare et sånt mykt forsiktig et. Et kyss jeg kjenner helt ned i tærne. Og alt jeg kan tenke er vi godt kan drite i den pizzaen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, da var vi nesten ved veis ende. Bare et kapittel som gjenstår, og hva det kommer til å inneholde har jeg faktisk ikke bestemt meg for enda. (Og med det har jeg vel advart om at det kan ta litt tid før det kommer...)
> 
> Jeg setter så uendelig stor pris på alle de fine kommentarene jeg får på det jeg skriver, det varmer og motiverer.❤️ Noen ganger har kommentarene gitt inspirasjon til det jeg skriver, så det kan jo være flere av dere kjenner igjen noe av det dere har gitt meg i det jeg skriver.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet er til Artemis ❤️ som har støttet meg gjennom hele historien og før det også. Jeg vil også takke Bolomapa, som gav meg ideen til hva aller siste kapittel skulle handle om. Håper dette er svar på spørsmålene du hadde i kommentaren på forrige kapittel?

Jeg hører latteren til Isak helt ut i gangen. Den lave, litt hese latteren som jeg falt pladask for allerede første gang jeg hørte den. Den som får sommerfuglene til å flakse hver eneste gang, som drar meg mot Isak som en hjelpeløs møll mot flammen. 

En annen stemme blander seg med Isaks, en stemme jeg ikke klarer å plassere hvor jeg har hørt før. “Men kommer ikke han hunken din snart? Det er jo halve grunnen til at jeg kom.”

“Bare halve?”

Jeg må smile, for selv her fra gangen kan jeg høre skepsisen i stemmen. Isak har verken pokerfjes eller pokerstemme. 

For en måned siden ville jeg kommet hjem mye senere enn dette. Før Isak flyttet inn. Etter Isak gikk det opp for meg hvor mye jeg av og til utsatte det å dra hjem bare for å slippe å komme hjem til tom leilighet. Jeg elsker leiligheten min, men jeg er ikke skapt for å være alene. Før jeg flyttet hit har jeg aldri bodd alene. Kanskje det var derfor pappa var så ivrig på å bygge den ekstra veggen, maste på at jeg skulle få noen å dele utgiftene med. Han gav seg med masingen etterhvert. Han hadde jo rett, men måten han maste på fikk frem trassen i meg. 

Jeg husker jeg klaget til gutta om det en gang vi hang hos Elias. De prøvde å overtale meg med å få meg til å regne på hvor mye ekstra øl jeg kunne få hvis jeg hadde leieinntekter. Men jeg stod på mitt, trivdes godt med leiligheten og stua som den var. 

Og så skjedde Isak og snudde opp ned på alt. 

Helt fra jeg var liten har jeg trodd på kjærlighet ved første blikk. Drømte som fjortenåring å møte den store, altoppslukende kjærligheten. For noen år siden hadde jeg overbevist meg selv om at Sonja var den personen for meg, men plutselig var hun ikke det likevel. Nå vet jeg at det jeg følte for Sonja ikke er i nærheten av hva jeg føler for Isak. 

Jeg vet ikke om jeg kan sette fingeren på nøyaktig hva det er med Isak som fanget oppmerksomheten min den første gangen. Kanskje var det hvordan han åpnet døren og lot Sana gå først? Eller hvor beskyttende han var overfor Sana da Elias tøffet seg? Eller kanskje var det bare krøllene som beveget seg i vinden. 

Uansett hva det var, verden min har ikke vært den samme etterpå. 

Det var bare ett problem, og det var at jeg ikke ante hvem denne fyren var. Samme hvor mange ganger jeg prøvde å finte det ut av Sana. En studiekamerat, sa hun. Bare en fyr hun hang med av og til, og at han sikkert var på insta som alle andre dustete gutter.

Og da fikk jeg meg insta igjen, selv om jeg har blandede følelser for det. Den er helt tom og jeg har null følgere og følger ingen. En hel dag med stalking, og jeg hadde et navn.

Isak. En fyr med tilsynelatende null felles venner og ingen måte å komme i kontakt med uten å fremstå som en creepy stalker. Isak, som feiret pride, og som la ut bilde av seg selv der han kysset en fyr på kinnet, med regnbueglorie over hodet. Jeg er ikke stolt over sjalusien jeg kjente på da. Eller kanskje det var misunnelse? 

Sommeren kom og gikk uten at jeg kom noe lenger. Det nærmeste jeg kom var da jeg så et glimt av Isak utenfor Kaffebrenneriet en dag, men jeg kunne ikke akkurat løpe etter. Tviler på at sjefen min ville synes det var verdens beste ide om jeg beinet ut midt i skiftet, liksom. Og hva skulle jeg sagt? Hei, kompisen til Sana, jeg har sett deg på insta? 

Så, helt ut av det blå, kom redningen. Fra Sana. Midt i en forelesning. Som en melding på messenger. “Du vet han Isak? Han leter etter et sted å bo. Har du noen forslag?” Det var like før jeg jublet høyt midt i forelesningen, og sendte Sana at ja før jeg rakk å tenke meg om, etterfulgt av noen paniske timer med meldinger med pappa, før jeg kunne sende henne et konkret forslag litt senere den dagen. 

Jeg har ikke angret på ett eneste sekund. Spesielt ikke på dager som denne, når jeg er sliten etter skole og jobb. Jeg går inn til de to i stua. “Halla.” 

Isak snur seg mot meg, ansiktet i et stort smil. Bak han står Eskild. Fyren fra bildet på insta, han jeg var så sjalu på helt til jeg møtte Isak på byen uken før han flyttet inn. Jeg ble både lettet og skuffet på samme tid da Eskild kom bort der vi sto og jeg prøvde å bånde. Jeg hadde lengtet hele kvelden etter å få prate med Isak alene, og da anledningen endelig bød seg, ble vi avbrutt. Men jeg fikk i det minste vite at Eskild ikke var noen kjæreste. 

“Halla, baby.” Isak tar hånden min og kysser meg kort. For kort, spør du meg. 

“Hva skjer?”

“Eskild ville se leiligheten, og nå har han gjort det, så nå skal han snart gå.” Isak snur seg mot Eskild. “Ikke sant, Eskild?” 

Øynene mine går fra Isak til Eskild og tilbake igjen, litt satt ut av hvor frekk Isak er. Men Eskild ser ikke ut til å bry seg nevneverdig, tvert om. Han snur seg mot meg og blunker, før han ser på Isak igjen. “Jada, baby gay, jeg kan et hint. Dere skal få pule i fred. Jeg må uansett hjem og gjøre meg klar til en viktig date i kveld. Han er bare så kjekk. Ha det, Even. Hyggelig å møte deg igjen.”

“Hyggelig å møte deg også.”

Mer får jeg ikke sagt før Isak har effektivt dytter Eskild ut i gangen, og jeg hører lave stemmer der ute fra, men klarer ikke høre hva de sier. Litt synd Eskild ikke kunne bli, jeg kunne fått litt flere morsomme historier om Isak som Isak ikke forteller selv. Men på den andre siden så får jeg Isak for meg selv, det er ikke helt feil det heller. 

Det tar ikke mer enn noen få sekunder fra jeg hører ytterdøren lukkes til han er tilbake i stua og i armene mine. Jeg drar han tett inntil meg, snuser inn duften av han, legger nesa mi mot tinningen hans. Krøllene kiler meg i nesa. “Hva ville Eskild?”

“Han ville bare se leiligheten, har vært på meg i flere uker. Ville forsikre seg om at jeg har fått det så fint som jeg har sagt.” 

Ordene hans kiler i magen. Tenk at han har skrytt av leiligheten. Jeg trekker han inntil meg litt ekstra, forsøker å vise hvor mye det betyr. 

Vi blir stående sånn lenge, helt til pust og puls synkroniseres, og jeg begynner å lure på hvem av oss som kommer til å trekke seg ut av klemmen først. Det blir Isak, men kun fordi han drar meg med bort til sofaen, dytter meg ned og legger seg med hodet i fanget mitt. Fingrene mine begynner automatisk å leke med krøllene hans, noe vi begge liker godt. 

“Hva var dommen? Til Eskild, mener jeg, om leiligheten.”

Han bøyer hodet litt bakover og kikker opp på meg. “Han likte den. Men han var ikke så fornøyd med at vi ikke har satt inn en seng på det nye rommet. Han mente at det er ikke gjesterom hvis det ikke har en seng.” Han sier det siste med et tonefall som ligner forbausende mye på det jeg forestiller meg at Eskild sitt var. 

“Vi kan jo kjøpe en sovesofa eller noe sånt?” Jeg har tenkt tanken, akkurat nå dominerer skrivebordet til Isak hele rommet, og det føles litt bortkastet å ha et så fint rom kun til at han skal ha et sted å jobbe.

Han setter seg opp og ser strengt på meg. “Nei. Ikke noe sånt.”

“Hvorfor ikke?”

“For da kommer han garantert til å insistere på å få sove her, og det gidder jeg ikke.”

Han er så bestemt når han sier det, og jeg ser ikke noen grunn til å krangle på det, selv om pappa har vært på meg et par ganger om hva vi har tenkt å bruke det ekstra rommet til. Det var litt småflaut å fortelle pappa at han hadde bygget rom uten grunn, men det hadde han selvsagt forstått allerede under byggingen. Påstod at han visste det før han i det hele tatt hadde møtt Isak, bare på grunn av måten jeg snakket om han på. 

Denne gangen må jeg kanskje gi han rett... 

Magen til Isak rumler høyt, og han ler litt sånn småflau. Jeg setter meg opp og dytter i Isak så han gjør det samme. “Kom, vi lager middag.” 

Jeg drar han etter meg opp i stående. Lenger kommer vi ikke, fordi jeg bare må kysse han litt før vi går videre. Helt til det er min mage sin tur å romle om mat. Et kyss til, men så må kyssingen vike for matlaging. 

Isak finner frem en skjærefjøl og begynner å skjære opp grønnsakene jeg rekker han fra kjøleskapet. Dette er enda en ting som jeg digger med å bo sammen med Isak. Han påstod hardnakket at han ikke kunne lage mat, men det var enten blank løgn eller så lærer han kjapt. Jeg har alltid likt å lage mat, men det går dobbelt så fort og er dobbelt så gøy når Isak og jeg gjør det sammen. 

Jeg heller pasta oppi det kokende vannet, og tar imot de ferdigkuttede tomatene og legger dem i den andre gryta. Trenger ikke si hva han skal gjøre nå, han fortsetter med paprikaen, mens jeg rører i tomatene. “Bra dag?”

“Ja…” Han trekker på det. “Eller nei, måtte konse for å ta ekstra gode notater i dag.”

“Hvorfor det?” Jeg har sett Isak sine notater og for meg så de mer enn gode nok ut. 

“For Sana var ikke på skolen, og hun blir sur hvis notatene ikke er bra.” 

“Så snill du er.”

“Det er ikke akkurat frivillig, da. Jeg må gjøre det som betaling for at hun fikset meg plass å bo, resten av hele føkkings semesteret.” Han ser ikke på meg, konsentrerer seg om å skjære like brede skiver paprika. Og bare hæ? “Du også?”

Han stopper opp og ser på meg med en skeptisk rynke mellom øyenbrynene. “Hva mener du?”

“La oss bare si det sånn at Sana er garantert te med ansattrabatt resten av året hver gang jeg er på jobb.”

Den karakteristiske skepsisrynka blir enda dypere. “Hvorfor skylder du henne en tjeneste?”

“Samme som deg,” sier jeg, latteren på vei opp fra magen. 

Latteren hans triller gjennom kjøkkenet. “Jeg vet ikke om jeg skal bli sur eller imponert, hun player begge to.”

“Hun er smart, da.”

“Det er hun. Men det er verdt det, jeg tar gladelig gode notater for Sana, så lenge jeg får fortsette å bo sammen med deg.”

“Enig. Hundre prosent verdt det.”

Han bøyer hodet bakover, inviterer til et kyss og jeg svarer villig. Er det noe jeg ikke tror jeg kommer til å bli lei av, noensinne, er det å kysse Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, så var vi kommet til veis ende, det er litt vemodig og litt fint på en gang. Jeg har storkost meg med å skrive denne historien. Det har vært så stas å få deres tilbakemeldinger, lese hvordan dere spekulerer litt i kommentarfeltet, ta med meg tips og ideer derfra og inn her, samtidig som jeg har holdt fast på hvor jeg ville historien til å gå. 
> 
> Jeg vet ikke om dette er punktum i min forfatterkarriere på AO3, men hvis det er det så er det for meg den perfekte historien å avslutte med. Som alltid etter at jeg er ferdig med en historie er hodet mitt tomt for nye ideer. Men jeg har lært at jeg aldri skal si aldri. Kanskje dukker det opp en ny ide som denne, som bare må ut av hodet og ned på pc-en min. 
> 
> Men hvis det er siste historie så vil jeg benytte anledningen til å takke for fantastisk engasjement og vidunderlig støtte. Det er stas å skrive når jeg vet jeg blir møtt med så mye positivitet i kommentarfeltet mitt. ❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
